Siblings of Prophecy Season I
by Brightfire15
Summary: When Merlin came to Camelot that day, he was not alone. He had with him, a twin sister by the name of Mira-Liana, who was destined to fall in love with Arthur. But with so many dangers, can the prophecy come to pass? Merlin/Gwen and Arthur/OC. Slightly AU
1. The Dragon's Call

Siblings of Prophecy

The Dragon's Call

Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_

_No two people, no matter how great, can know their destiny.  
They cannot guess their part in the great story that is about to unfold.  
Like everyone they must live and learn.  
And so it will be for the young sorcerer and sorceress arriving at the gates of Camelot.  
Two people, brother and sister, that will in time father and mother a legend.  
Their names, Merlin and Mira-Liana. _

It was a crisp autumn day as Merlin and his twin sister, Mira-Liana, traveled to Camelot. The two of them were alike in looks—both had jet-black hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin and youthful features. They were very close, and often felt each other's emotions or heard each other's thoughts.

They arrived in Camelot just as a huge crowd gathered. By the looks of things, an execution was taking place. King Uther stood above the crowd as a young man was placed on the executioner's block. "Let this be a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is found guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such actions are banned and the penalty is death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, but there is but one sentence I can pass."

"No," Mira-Liana whispered as she squeezed her brother's hand. "Merlin…"

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to us, Mir, I promise," he whispered back.

He could feel his sister's fear and tried to comfort her as best he could. They hardly listened to Uther's garbage of how he'd defeated the evil practice of magic in his kingdom, but when the shrill of a woman met their ears, they turned to see an old hag gone mad with grief.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you!" she cried. "With your hatred and your ignorance, you killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

"Seize her!" Uther ordered.

But the guards were too late and the hag quickly used an enchantment to disappear from the courtyard, cackling.

"I hope that _never _happens to us," Mira-Liana muttered, as they went on their way.

"It won't," said Merlin. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

They came to a guard.

"Excuse us, where would we find Gaius, the Court Physician?" asked Mira-Liana.

The guard pointed them to Gaius's chambers and they went off. After climbing a long staircase, they came to a room with jars of herbs, bubbling medicine potions, books and other stuff.

"Gaius?" said Merlin, "Hello?"

"Gaius?" said Mira-Liana.

The elderly man turned to look at them and then the balcony collapsed. Without thinking, Merlin froze the falling man and Mira-Liana moved the bed underneath him. Time moved back into normal space and then Gaius stood up.

"What did you just do?" he demanded. "Tell me!"

"Er…I have no idea how that happened." said Merlin.

"If anyone has seen that!"

"That-that was nothing to do with us," said Mira-Liana.

"I know what it was! I just want to know how you did it!" said Gaius. "So, how is it you know magic?"

"We don't!" said Merlin

"Where did you study?" asked Gaius. "Answer me!"

"We've never studied or been taught magic," said Mira-Liana.

"Are you lying to me, children?" asked Gaius, narrowing his eyes.

"For heaven's sake, what do you want us to say?" asked Mira-Liana, in exasperation.

"The truth!"

"We were born like this," said Merlin.

"That's impossible!" said Gaius. He gazed at them in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Oh, um, we have this letter," said Merlin, quickly taking it from his bag and giving it to the man.

"I don't have my glasses," said Gaius.

"I'm Merlin and this is my twin sister, Mira-Liana," he said, smiling.

"Hunith's children?" said Gaius.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana.

"But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday."

Their faces fell.

"It _is _Wednesday," said Mira-Liana.

"Oh," said Gaius. "Well, you'd better put your bags up there."

They nodded but then Merlin asked, "You won't say anything about—?"

"No," said Gaius, flatly. "And you two, I should say thank you."

They nodded again and went to their room.

XXX

Morning soon followed. The two told Gaius of their magic. They had never chose to be what they were, magic had chosen them. Their power to control objects, usually just happened on sheer instinct and they couldn't explain it. Their magic was usually more powerful if they were together and focused on the same thing.

Merlin and Mira-Liana settled in quickly. They were happy helping Gaius. They had kind hearts. And in all honesty, most patients were happy to have them there.

But trouble usually follows for everyone—even if they weren't planning on it.

A day or two after coming to Camelot, Merlin and Mira-Liana found a handsome blond man with a group of other men harassing a young boy and using him as a moving target practice. The boy obviously wanted to get away and was begging them to lay off, but none of them would listen.

Eventually, the boy tripped and the huge circle of wood he'd been carrying fell.

"Alright, come on, that's enough!" said Mira-Liana, stopping the wood from moving further.

The blond man glared at them. "What?"

"You heard the lady. You've had your fun, my friend," said Merlin.

"Do I know you two?" he asked, walking over to them.

"I'm Merlin and this is my sister, Mira-Liana," said Merlin, extending his hand, but the man didn't shake it.

"So, I _don't _know you."

"No," said Mira-Liana.

"Yet, you called me friend."

"That was my mistake," said Merlin. "We'd never have a friend who could be such a moron."

A few weak chuckles were heard.

"Nor I two who could be so stupid," said the man.

Merlin's eyes flashed with anger. "Call me what you like, but leave my sister alone."

The man didn't act as though he'd heard this. "Tell me, _Merlin _and _Mira-Liana_, can you walk on your knees?"

"No," said Mira-Liana.

"Well, allow me to help you."

"I wouldn't advise that," said Mira-Liana.

"Why? What're you going to do me?"

"You've no idea," said Merlin.

"Be my guest. Come on!"

_Merlin, don't pick a fight. Let's just go. The boy's gone. Let's leave_, said Mira-Liana, in his mind.

But Merlin didn't hear her as Arthur goaded Merlin into trying to attack him. Merlin's arm was quickly twisted behind his back, making Mira-Liana's temper flair.

"Let my brother go, _now!_" she snarled, grabbing her knife and holding it to Arthur's back. "It's a fantasy world you live in when you think you're king."

"No, but I'm his son, Prince Arthur."

It came as no surprise, that for attacking the Prince, Merlin and Mira-Liana were thrown in prison.

XXX

"I'm sorry, Mir," said Merlin. "I should've listened to you. If I had, you wouldn't have had to help me."

"It's alright," said Mira-Liana, not having the heart to scold her brother. "We're safe, that's all that matters to me. Besides, even if I hadn't been there, I would've come to the cell anyway. You're the only brother I've got. We stick together, remember?"

Merlin smiled as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Right," said Merlin.

They snuggled close and eventually drifted off to sleep.

But throughout the night, they were plagued by a voice calling out to them as they slept.

"_Merlin…Mira-Liana…Merlin…Mira-Liana…_"

They woke up, feeling startled and searched their cell for any sign of the voice, but there was none and they were interrupted by Gaius, who came into the cell.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, you never cease to amaze me. The one thing you should do is lay low and what do you do? You behave like idiots!"

"I'm sorry," said Merlin.

"I was hardly behaving like an idiot if I was defending my brother, was I?" said Mira-Liana.

Gaius sighed. "You're both lucky I've managed to pull a few strings and secure your release."

"Thank you," said Merlin.

"What's the catch?" asked Mira-Liana, warily.

"For you, nothing," said Gaius. "But for Merlin…"

Because Mira-Liana had only been defending her brother and was a woman, she wasn't thrown in the stocks. But Merlin, unfortunately, was tossed into the stocks and had people pelting him with rotten fruit. Mira-Liana, stubborn and devoted as usual, had even persuaded Gaius to let her stay by Merlin's side until the punishment was over.

It had only been a short while when a dark girl came up to them.

"I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," she said.

"I'm Merlin and this is my twin sister, Mira-Liana," said Merlin. "But most people call us idiot."

Mira-Liana and Gwen laughed.

"No, no, I saw what you two did. It was very brave," said Gwen.

"It was stupid," said Merlin.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

"You'd be surprised," said Mira-Liana.

"You think? No offense, but I don't think Merlin looks like one of those 'rough-tough, save the world' types."

"No offense, taken," said Merlin. "And actually, we're in disguise."

Gwen laughed. "Well, I still think it's great you stood up to him."

"You think so?" said Mira-Liana.

"Yeah, Arthur's a bully and everyone thought the two of you were heroes," said Gwen.

"Heroes?" said Mira-Liana. "Well, I've never heard that one before. Thanks."

Suddenly, the people of Camelot appeared with more rotten fruit.

"Ah, Guinevere, you might want to leave. My fans are waiting," said Merlin.

Gwen nodded and quickly left as Merlin was pelted with the fruit and Mira-Liana managed to dodge it all.

XXX

Later that afternoon, Gaius, Mira-Liana and Merlin discussed their "special-ness."

Magic that involved rigorous studying of spells and enchantment was not what Merlin and Mira-Liana were doing. They were using power on nothing but pure elemental instinct. Gaius could offer no explanation for their gifts, as they were questions that had never been asked or answered. They were unique and different.

When asked if Gaius had ever studied magic, he simply replied that magic was banned twenty years ago, because those who used it were a threat and they had thrown the natural order into chaos. Gaius explained that Uther made it his mission to destroy everything about magic—including dragons.

"What, all of them?" said Merlin.

"Uther committed genocide?" said Mira-Liana.

"Well, not quite. There was one he imprisoned as an example deep within the castle where no one can free it," said Gaius. "Now, when you're both finished eating, I want you to take this to Lady Helen."

They did as Gaius asked and took the bottle to Lady Helen's room, but there was no sign of the singer. They were about to leave when a small doll made of straw caught their eyes.

"That's weird," said Merlin. "Didn't think singers

"It looks like a voodoo doll. I read about this sort of thing, years ago." said Mira-Liana.

"What's a voodoo doll?" asked Merlin.

"It's ancient, dark magic. One uses the doll with a bit of the person they want to hurt. Add an enchantment and you've got a murder weapon in your hands. You can do what you want with these and no one will know. But why would Lady Helen have this? She's no sorceress." She sighed and shook herself. "But then again, what do I know? Maybe it's just a doll."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "The doll, I could care less about. But the book looks—"

"What're you doing in here?" said a voice, startling them.

"Oh, uh, we just came to deliver this," said Merlin, handing her the bottle.

They quickly left the room.

"Okay, I've got to collect some herbs for Gaius. I'll see you later," said Mira-Liana.

"See you," said Merlin.

XXX

Mira-Liana spent the next half-hour gathering herbs and when she returned, she saw Merlin and Gaius arguing about something before Merlin disappeared into their room. From the look on Gaius's face, she could only guess something had gone wrong when she'd left Merlin earlier. She placed her bag of herbs on the table and went to follow her brother.

He was sitting on the bed and had taken his shirt off, revealing several red marks on his back.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" she asked, sitting by him.

"I got into a fight with Arthur," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Why?"

"He just…he made me snap. And I used magic to fight him until Gaius caught me. No one else could tell I was using magic, I swear."

"I understand. Arthur doesn't know any better and Gaius disagrees with you about what you did." she said. She'd wondered about the rush of anger, excitement and pain she'd felt from him earlier. "Merlin, Arthur is an idiot. Gaius is our guardian. Guardians don't always agree with the things their wards do, it's their job. It's all they're good for, really."

Merlin smiled and chuckled. "You always did know how to cheer me up."

"She's your sister, she's supposed to know," said Gaius, coming into the room.

He dabbed at Merlin's injuries with a wet cloth.

"You don't know why we were born like this, do you?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No," said Gaius.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" asked Merlin.

He could never find it in himself to speak ill of his sister.

"If you're a monster then so am I," said Mira-Liana.

"Neither of you are monsters. Don't _ever _think that," said Gaius.

"But then why are we like this?" asked Mira-Liana. "We never wanted or asked for these powers, so why?"

"I know you never asked for this. You've done nothing wrong. Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me," said Gaius.

"If you can't tell us then no one can," said Merlin.

Gaius sighed. "Here, Merlin, take this. It'll help with the pain."

Merlin drank the medicine and Gaius left the two alone.

XXX

Later that night, Merlin and Mira-Liana heard the same voice calling for them again.

"_Merlin…Mira-Liana…Merlin…Mira-Liana…_"

They woke up, breathing hard.

"Did you—?" asked Merlin.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to get to the bottom of this," said Merlin. "You coming?"

"You have to ask?" said Mira-Liana.

They got out of bed and they snuck down from their room, trying not to wake Gaius. They covered him a little more with the blanket before they left the chamber. They crossed the courtyard and made the guards' dice fly into the next room so they could sneak past. They followed the sound of the voice into a cavern.

"Where are you?" said Merlin.

"I am here," said the voice.

The two were face-to-face with a huge gold dragon.

"Oh, heavens," Mira-Liana whispered.

"Huh," said the Dragon. "How small the two of you are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" asked Merlin.

"Your gifts, Merlin and Mira-Liana, were given to you for a reason."

"So, there _is _a reason?" said Mira-Liana.

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite Albion."

"Right," said the two, unsurely.

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with us," said Merlin.

"Everything," said the Dragon. "Without you two, Arthur will never succeed. Without you two there will be no Albion. Mira-Liana, without you, Arthur will have no legacy no bloodline. You will be his wife the great warrior king and his sorceress Queen. And your sons and their sons and their sons will rule for centuries."

"What!" said Mira-Liana, shocked.

_She _was destined to be Arthur's wife? She wasn't of noble blood. How could she marry a prince?

"No, you've got this wrong," said Merlin.

"There is no right or wrong only what is and what isn't," said the Dragon.

"No, I'm serious if anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead in fact I'll give them a hand."

"Merlin!" Mira-Liana hissed, smacking his head.

The dragon laughed.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin and Mira-Liana, and none of us can escape it."

"I don't care about my part in Arthur's life. I'm not letting my only sister marry a prat!" said Merlin.

"Merlin's right. I'm just a commoner. I can't marry Arthur. I can't become the Queen of Albion or have Arthur's sons. You're wrong."

"There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot," said Merlin.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that," said the Dragon.

The Dragon flew off, leaving Merlin shouting.

"No, wait, we need to know more."

"Typical," said Mira-Liana, annoyed as they went back to their room. "Why is it anyone who gives out prophecies, can't ever give us straight answers?"

"They can't do that. It would make things far too easy for us," said Merlin.

XXX

A few days passed. Merlin and Mira-Liana had made quick friends with Gwen and the Lady Morgana, who had given Mira-Liana a beautiful dress to wear at the feast. Neither Merlin nor Mira-Liana had wanted to go, but Gaius had insisted and Mira-Liana did not want to offend Morgana, so they went.

The night of Lady Helen's performance, Mira-Liana was wearing a dark blue-green velvet dress with gold flowers that had brought out the color of her eyes. Her silky jet-black hair was in loose waves to her waist, she smelt of flowers and looked stunningly beautiful without even trying. She and the Lady Morgana had stunned everyone at the feast and had to keep fending off the knights. Well, Merlin had mostly kept the knights away from his sister.

"They look great, don't they?" said Gwen.

"Yep," said Merlin, as he poured them both a drink.

"Some women are just born to be Queen."

"No," said Merlin.

He didn't know if Gwen was talking about Morgana or Mira-Liana. He didn't mention the Dragon's prophecy of Mira-Liana becoming Queen of Albion to anyone. What would Uther have thought of that?

"I hope so, one day," said Gwen. "Not that I want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

_I don't know, but I hope my sister doesn't_, Merlin thought. "Gwen, I thought you liked those, 'rough-tough, save-the-world' kind of men," he teased.

"No, I like more ordinary men like you," said Gwen.

"Believe me, Gwen, my brother is anything but ordinary," said Mira-Liana, joining them.

"Oh, I-I—," she stuttered, looking embarrassed.

Merlin chuckled. "Gwen, calm down," he said. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Gwen relaxed a little and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Come on, then," said Merlin, taking her hand.

Mira-Liana chuckled. She was happy for her brother and her friend. _Wouldn't surprise me a bit if they end up falling in love_, she thought.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Arthur.

"Excuse me, but I wonder if I might request a dance?"

"I'd be honored," she said, unable to believe he was asking her.

"Then shall we?" he said, taking her arm. "It's Mira-Liana, right?"

"Yes," she said, as they danced. "It's a bit of a strange name, I know."

"And a bit of a mouthful," said Arthur. "Do you have a nickname?"

"A few. Most people just call me 'Mira,' or 'Liana.' But, my brother likes to call me Mir. He's the _only_ one who does call me that. But it doesn't matter to me. You may call me any of those names, as long as you don't take my brother's name for me."

He chuckled. "I won't call you, 'Mir,' then. I'll just come up with my own nickname."

"As you wish. Pardon my saying this, but you seem different than when I met you," said Mira-Liana.

To her surprise, he sighed and said, "I know and I'm sorry I was an arrogant jerk when we met. If you must know, you impressed me when you stood up for your brother the other day."

"Really?" said Mira-Liana.

"Yes," said Arthur. "Most people wouldn't dare go against a prince."

"Well, my brother and I are different from 'most people.'"

"I noticed," he said.

The music then ended and the trumpets sounded, signaling the arrival of Uther. Mira-Liana and Merlin let go and ceased dancing.

"I have to go," said Mira-Liana. "Good-evening, Arthur."

"Oh, Ana," said Arthur.

"Yes?" said Mira-Liana.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"Oh, thank you," said Mira-Liana.

She joined Merlin in the doorway, as Uther announced the arrival of Lady Helen and the singing performance began.

Lady Helen's voice was a beautiful as everyone said but something was wrong. People began to fall asleep—too many to be a coincidence. Merlin and Mira-Liana covered their ears. Soon, they were only ones awake cobwebs covered the sleeping bodies. The words seemed more and more directed at Arthur and the two remembered the hag from a few days ago. Lady Helen or the hag drew a dagger.

Quickly, the two grabbed each other's hands and used their own magic to bring a chandelier crashing down on Lady Helen, just as she aimed the dagger at Arthur.

Everyone began to awake. The fall of the chandelier had turned Lady Helen back into a hag and whispers echoed through the hall. The hag launched her dagger at Arthur. Without thinking, Merlin and Mira-Liana slowed time down just enough so they could grab Arthur and pull him away just before the knife hit and the hag breathed her last. Just as quickly, they got off him and helped him to stand.

"You two saved my boy's life," said Uther, sounding choked with emotion. "The debt must be repaid."

"Oh, uh, well…" said Merlin.

"We did nothing, but our duty, Sire," said Mira-Liana.

"Don't be so modest, you shall be reward," said Uther.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," said Merlin.

"Please, Sire," said Mira-Liana.

"No; absolutely," said Uther. "This merits something quite special. You shall both be awarded a position in the Royal Household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant and maidservant."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged shocked looks before glancing at Arthur, who hissed, "Father!"

XXX

Later that night, Mira-Liana and Merlin sat by one of the tables in Gaius's chambers, thinking of the night's event when Gaius came in.

"Seems you're both heroes," he said.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" said Mira-Liana.

"No, I knew it from the moment I met the two of you," said Gaius. "You both saved my life, remember?"

"But that was magic," said Merlin.

"And now it seems we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life," said Gaius.

"Oh, no," said Mira-Liana.

"Perhaps, that's its purpose."

"Our 'destiny,'" said Mira-Liana, sighing.

"Indeed," said Gaius. He handed them a book. "This book was given to me when I was your age. But I suspect it'll be more use to you than it was to me."

"Oh, it's beautiful," said Mira-Liana. "But wait. This is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden," said Gaius.

"We'll study every word," said Merlin.

There was a knock on the door and a man called, "Merlin, Mira-Liana! Prince Arthur wants to see you, right away!"

Gaius looked amused. "Your destiny awaits. You'd better find out what he wants."

Merlin and Mira-Liana nodded and quickly left the chambers, not quite knowing what to expect.


	2. Valiant

Valiant

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

_We save Arthur's life and we end up his servants. How is that fair? _Merlin thought as he brushed Arthur's horse. Arthur had done everything possible to make his life more difficult. He had had him clean his chambers top to bottom with the smallest brush he could find, clean his armor, walk his hounds, mend his clothes, polish his boots and now she was grooming his horse his horse and it wasn't even mid day.

Mira-Liana on the other hand, hadn't been given such hard work and when she was done with her tasks, she would help Merlin with his chores or spent time with Gwen and Morgana.

That night when he got home he was so relieved collapsed into a chair as Mira-Liana helped massage his stiff and aching muscles. She was quite good with it and the villagers back in Elador had often asked her for back rubs and help with their sore muscles.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servants?" Gaius asked.

"It was fine for me, but I think Merlin got the short end of the stick," said Mira-Liana, as she expertly worked on her brother.

"That's one way of putting it. The only reason he doesn't give _you _any hard work is because he fancies you!" said Merlin.

Mira-Liana went red in the face. "He does _not _fancy me," she said. "And I don't like him that way."

"Then how do you explain the way he was looking at you last night when you danced?" said Merlin. "Or the way you were looking at him?"

"He has a point," said Gaius. "None of the knights and Arthur could keep their eyes off you. And Arthur asked only you to dance last night."

"Just because he asked me to dance, doesn't mean he likes me that way," Mira-Liana insisted. "And besides, Uther would be furious if a common servant girl and a _witch _became the next Queen of Camelot and the wife of his first and _only_ son. And another thing, Merlin, do you _want _to see me married to _Arthur?_"

"Not particularly, no," said Merlin. "But who knows? Maybe the royal idiot will straighten himself out and win my approval."

"Time will tell. Now, what about _your _love life? How's Gwen?"

"Gwen and I are just friends, Mir," he said, blushing red.

"Uh-huh," said Mira-Liana. "Alright, I'm going to work on the stiffer parts. Try to keep still and tell me if I hit a really sore spot."

"Don't worry about that. You're doing fine," said Merlin. "Oh, Gaius, it was horrible. And I've got to learn all about etiquette and tournaments by the morning."

Gaius chuckled.

"Pass me the book and turn it to page twelve, would you? My arms are too stiff to move," said Merlin.

"Certainly," said Gaius, passing the book.

"Oh, ahh," said Merlin, as Mira-Liana worked on a very stiff part. Thankfully, the pain was gone within a few seconds. "Heavens, you're good. I just can't believe it. We save Arthur from being killed and we end up his servants. How is that fair?"

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun," said Gaius.

Mira-Liana chuckled.

"Somehow, I don't think Merlin's jobs are ever going to qualify as fun. Besides, Merlin's got a point. I don't mind not taking credit sometimes, but other times it just really stinks. Arthur gets all the glory and everything else."

"Well, he is the future King. People expect so much for him and he's under a lot of pressure," said Gaius.

"Ahh, that makes three of us," said Merlin.

XXX

Thankfully, Gwen was more than happy to help with the armor, as she knew all there was about it, due to being the blacksmith's daughter. But it was much harder putting it on Arthur than putting it on one of Gwen's father's wooden models, even with Mira-Liana's help.

It didn't help that Arthur seemed to be in tense mood.

"You do know the tournament starts today, don't you, Merlin?" Arthur snapped

"Yes sire," he sighed back. Unable to resist irritating Arthur, he said, "Are you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous," said Arthur.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Please just shut up." Arthur shouted at him.

"Right," Merlin said, finally. "I think you're ready."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur snapped.

Merlin looked blank.

"My sword," said Arthur.

"Right here," said Mira-Liana, handing the blade to him.

Arthur just glared as he began to storm off, but stopped when Mira-Liana said, "Arthur!"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Good luck," she said. "I'm sure you'll be fantastic."

Arthur's expression softened and he nodded. "Thanks, Ana."

When he left, Merlin stared his sister incredulously. "'Ana'?" he repeated.

"Shut up," she snapped.

The tournament went well Arthur won all of his fights. He actually seemed noble and brave when he fought but he was still an arrogant jerk towards Merlin. Until a knight called Valiant, fought his opponent and the opponent fell, but something was wrong. Gaius was with the fallen knight. Merlin and Mira-Liana decided to ask Gaius later.

Valiant came over.

"I was impressed by your victories today," he told Arthur

"Likewise," Arthur replied.

As soon as Valiant left, Mira-Liana muttered, "Creep."

"Don't like him, Ana?" Arthur asked.

"I don't trust him. I can't explain it, but he just scares me a little," she admitted. "He doesn't seem like a true warrior."

"I agree," said Merlin. "Being useful with a sword is one thing, but what you do with it is another."

Arthur smirked. "Well, he won't come near you if I have anything to say about it. Oh, and Merlin, tomorrow you need to brush my tunic, polish my boots, clean out my chambers, sharpen my sword and clean my armor," then he just walked off.

"Why am I not surprised?" Merlin muttered.

XXX

Of course Merlin used magic to clean all of Arthur's clothes, armor, etc. But he had to clean his room by hand. Thankfully, Mira-Liana had done most the jobs, but there was still a bit to be done. Unfortunately Mira-Liana walked in while Arthur's equipment was being cleaned by magic. Everything fell to the floor.

"Relax, it's just me," she said. "But if it'd been Gaius, you'd be in trouble."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not Gaius, then," said Merlin.

"But you should still be more cautious," she said. "Would you come with me? I've got to drop off Arthur's armor and if Valiant's around—"

"Consider it done," said Merlin.

He got up and they carried Arthur's armor together. When they arrived at the armory, there was no one there but a soft noise made them freeze.

"Did you hear something?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I—"

Another hiss startled them.

"It's coming from over there," said Merlin.

"Valiant's shield?" said Mira-Liana, as she crouched by Merlin.

It was an unusual design, true. Three emerald green snakes surrounded a yellow and white background. They could swear they saw the eyes of one of the snakes blink. Suddenly, they felt a sword at their throats. It was Valiant they stood up to face him.

"What were you doing to my shield?" he demanded.

"We've done nothing. We just came to do something for Prince Arthur, our master. Forgive me my lord, we couldn't help admiring your impressive shield," said Mira-Liana.

_Has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are? _Merlin asked.

_Not as often as I'd like_, she said.

"Excuse us, we need to be running errands for our master," said Merlin.

"Very well," said Valiant, sheathing his sword again. "Be on your way."

They nodded and quickly left the room.

XXX

"I can't believe you and your sister did all this. Not bad," Arthur told Merlin, after inspecting his work. Merlin smiled. This was a compliment from Arthur. "Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

Without replying Merlin got him dressed using as much magic as he could get away with without being caught. Merlin then handed him his sword and helmet.

"That was much better, not that it could've been any worse."

"I'm a fast learner," said Merlin, smiling.

"I hope for your sake that's true."

"Good luck,"

Arthur didn't reply and just walked past him.

Merlin and Mira-Liana stayed in the background as Arthur walked into the ring.

"Is it my imagination, or are you by any chance beginning to enjoy your service?" Gaius appeared beside them.

"Well…it's not completely horrible all the time," he admitted.

Mira-Liana smiled.

"Yes," they called joining in with the crowd when Arthur gained any advantage.

When Valiant fought again, Merlin and Mira-Liana were the only ones rooting for Valiant's opponent Knight Ewan. But something was wrong. The knight suddenly collapsed. Valiant had won.

Merlin and Mira-Liana hurried with their duties helping Arthur and rushed home to ask Gaius what was happening.

"How is he?" Mira-Liana asked.

"Not good, look at this these two small wounds. It's a snake bite."

"How can he have been bitten by a snake? He was in a tournament," Merlin asked.

"I don't know," said Gaius.

"Can't you do anything?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Well if it's a snake bite I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to come up with an antidote."

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" asked Merlin.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him, he'll die," said Gaius.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant," said Mira-Liana.

She looked at Merlin and knew he was thinking the same thing she was. But were their suspicions truly possible? They needed to find proof.

They followed Valiant and pushed door open just enough to see inside. Valiant took a mouse and held it over his shield. The three snakes on the shield all came to life and ate the mouse. Merlin and Mira-Liana ran but Valiant heard them and went to investigate. Luckily they managed to stay hidden.

_I can't believe this, he's using magic to cheat in the tournament, _said Merlin.

_Somehow, I can. I just knew there was something wrong with that man. We've got to tell Gaius and warn Arthur. He's going to get himself killed if he fights Valiant_, said Mira-Liana. _I hope I never see that sight again. _

_You won't, not if I can help it. _

They burst into Gaius's chambers.

"We've just seen the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive!" said Mira-Liana. "He's using magic!"

"Are you sure?" asked Gaius.

"One of the snakes on the shield swallowed a mouse whole. Knight Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes on the shield," said Merlin.

"We have to tell Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

"We know magic when we see it!" said Mira-Liana.

"Do you have any proof?" Gaius asked.

"Don't you believe us?" asked Merlin.

"I do. But you'll land yourselves in trouble if you go accusing trusted knights of using magic to cheat without any solid evidence. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"He's right, Merlin" said Mira-Liana. "Uther would never take the word of a servant's over a knight's. And as a woman, my word counts for even less than yours. We need proof."

"Typical," Merlin muttered. "Well, then, we'll go get some proof tomorrow."

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana stared in shock at Arthur's next opponent. He was massive, almost seven feet tall and as broad as a house.

"You're really going to fight _that?_" said Mira-Liana.

"Yep," said Arthur. "He's strong as a bear, but he's slow."

"And you're fast?" said Merlin.

"Exactly," said Arthur.

"That normally works," said Mira-Liana. "I don't see why it shouldn't now."

_But I hope it doesn't. _

As predicted, Arthur won the tournament, but this confirmed Mira-Liana's fears. Valiant would fight Arthur in the morning.

"Arthur's going to fight Valiant tomorrow and he'll use the shield to kill him," said Mira-Liana.

"Arthur won't die, I promise you that," said Merlin.

Later that night, they made sure Valiant was at the feast before sneaking into his chambers. Merlin picked up Valiant's sword. It was heavier than it looked but he still just about managed to trace the snake shape on the shield with it. They thought they heard a noise and turned around as a snake rose out of Valiant's shield. Merlin struck its head off with Valiant's sword and the other two came out the shield. Quickly, they picked out the stone head of the dead snake and ran.

Gaius started working on the antidote immediately after gaining venom from the snake's head. Before Mira-Liana and Merlin left, he handed them the snake's head and told them they'd been very brave in what they'd done.

XXX

Arthur stared at the two, incredulously.

"You?" he said. "You chopped its head off?"

"Yes," said Merlin.

"Arthur, you have to listen to us. The snake comes from the shield and bites anyone who could beat Valiant. Knight Ewan was beating him and he got poisoned by a snake," said Mira-Liana. "Ewan was under Valiant's shield, no one could see the snake's bite."

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot," said Arthur. "I know neither of you like him and I don't either, but that doesn't mean he's cheating."

"You can talk to Gaius if you want more proof," said Merlin. "When Gaius has finished the antidote, Knight Ewan will tell you what happened. If you fight him, he will use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you and you'll die. Please, have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

"We have to talk to your father. He'll listen to you. We're just servants and I'm a woman—our word doesn't count for anything in his eyes," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur sighed. "I'll do it. But only if you swear to me this is true,"

"It is," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur sighed. "Alright, Merlin and I will go. Ana, I don't want you near this. Father's not going to like me accepting Merlin's word and he'll have a heart attack if you're involved. He might take it badly and do something to you. And don't argue with me," he added when Mira-Liana opened her mouth to protest. "Please, just wait while I speak with my father."

Mira-Liana looked reluctant and angry, but nodded. "Alright, I will," she said.

XXX

But nothing ever goes according to plan, does it?

Mira-Liana waited in Arthur's chambers and when he and her brother returned, Arthur looked furious.

Not daring to speak aloud, she said in Merlin's mind, _What happened?_

_Uther didn't believe us. Knight Ewan is dead, Valiant's shield didn't come to life, and Arthur looked like a fool in front of everyone. He didn't mention your name to Uther, but Arthur's still angry. _

_That isn't good. _

Arthur turned to them, anger in his eyes and fury in his voice. "I believed you. I trusted you and you made me look like a complete fool!"

"Well, it didn't go exactly to plan…" said Merlin,

"Didn't go according to plan? My father and the entire Royal Court think I'm a coward! You humiliated me!" he shouted.

"Arthur, please, we can still stop Valiant," said Mira-Liana.

"I no longer require your services—either of you."

"You're sacking us?" said Merlin.

"I need someone I can trust."

"You can trust us," said Mira-Liana.

"And look where it got me, get out of my sight—both of you!"

"As you wish," said Merlin.

He and Mira-Liana reluctantly left the room and went to see the Dragon later that night.

XXX

Merlin carried the torch with one hand and held his sister's with the other.

"Where are you?" Merlin called to the Dragon "I just came to tell you you've got the wrong people. Whatever you think our destiny is; you're wrong."

"That winged nuisance isn't going to show up, Merlin. Let's just go," she muttered. Loudly, she said, "Good-bye, Dragon."

She was upset by Arthur's words and actions and nothing seemed to make her feel better. Whatever her destiny was—being Arthur's protector or wife—it didn't matter to her any longer. How could she protect or love someone that hated her?

They were about to leave when a noise startled them and the Dragon appeared.

"If only it were that easy to escape one's destiny," he said.

"How we protect someone who hates us?" Merlin demanded.

"He doesn't want anything to do with us—let alone love me," said Mira-Liana.

The Dragon smirked. "One half can never truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon, the two of you shall learn that."

"Great, more riddles," said Merlin.

"That yours and Arthur's destiny lies together is but the truth," said the Dragon.

"Meaning, what, exactly?" Mira-Liana, demanded.

"You know, young witch and warlock, this is not the end—only the beginning."

"Just give us a straight answer!" Merlin shouted.

But the Dragon flew off, unwilling to tell them anymore.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana sat on the front steps, thinking of the Dragon's words and what they could do when Gwen came over and sat by them.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" she asked.

They just nodded.

"What're you going to do?"

"Why does everyone think it stands to us to do something?" said Merlin.

"Because it is, isn't it?"

Mira-Liana sighed. "We don't know anymore, Gwen. Arthur doesn't want anything to do with us after yesterday. You should've seen the way he looked at us. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

Mira-Liana was silent but then a statue of a dog caught her and suddenly an idea hit her.

_Merlin, look at that._

_Look at what?_

_Look at the dog statue. If Valiant can make his shield's snakes come alive with magic, maybe we can do the same. Come on!_

They persuaded Gwen to put in her wheelbarrow and they carried it to their room—ignoring the protests of Gaius—to try and bring it to life.

"Who should do it?" Merlin asked.

"You know our magic is stronger when we work together. We'll both do this," she said.

They held on to each other's hand and said, "Mbay umdofay arisam quicam."

Together, they worked on the spell and concentrated as hard as they could, but the spell did nothing and in the end, they got frustrated and went to see Arthur.

XXX

Arthur was standing by the fire with his back towards them.

"I thought I told the two of you to get out of my sight," he said.

"It might've escaped your notice, but we don't always do as we're told," said Merlin.

"Arthur, please, you don't have to listen, but just hear us out. If you fight tomorrow, Valiant will use the shield against you," said Mira-Liana.

"I know."

"Then withdraw," said Merlin.

"Don't you understand? I _can't _withdraw. I'm the future King! I have to show that I can lead men into battle."

"Arthur, if you fight, you will die!" said Mira-Liana.

"Then I die," said Arthur.

The two sighed.

"How can you do this?" asked Merlin.

"Do what?" asked Arthur.

"Face your death," said Merlin.

"I have to, it's my duty. I know I'm a coward, but I have to do this."

"Don't you ever say that," said Mira-Liana, her voice suddenly fierce.

"You are _not _a coward," said Merlin.

"Yes, I am. I'm frightened."

Mira-Liana felt it was safe to walk over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, listen to me, being brave is not whether or not you're scared. Being brave is when you feel fear, but you still go through with the job that's right. You may be a lot of things, but you are not a coward. You're one of the bravest and greatest men I've ever met. Even if you act like an idiot sometimes."

Arthur sight and smiled a little before touching her cheek. "I appreciate your words, but I still have to go through with this. I'm sorry."

They could do no more to persuade him, so they left the Prince's chambers and headed back to their room. All night long, they worked on the spell, determined not to let Arthur be killed. They would do whatever it took to stop Valiant.

XXX

Morning followed and Arthur was having his armor placed on. Arthur should have been thinking about his impending death but his thoughts were on Merlin and Mira-Liana. Mira-Liana's words echoed through his head "_You're one of the bravest and greatest men I've ever met_."

Women had called him brave before but there was something about Mira-Liana that made people sure she spoke the truth or at least what she believed was the truth. It wasn't only her words that had touched him. The way she'd stood up for her brother when they'd met, her beauty and bravery and the way it'd felt she'd placed her hand on his shoulder…

"Let me help," A woman's voice told him. Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when he saw it was Morgana. But he let her help him.

"Arthur; be careful," she called to him but, it meant nothing to him. He had always known Morgana cared about him and wanted to be his queen. The thought of having a queen turned his thoughts back to Mira-Liana. No. He told himself she would never be his. He didn't want her to be his. Did he? Arthur sighed. It was too late to worry about that now, he stepped into the battleground and walked to his death.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana kept muttering the spell as they drifted in and out of sleep. Eventually, a dog's barking startled them. The spell had worked and the dog had come to life!

"We did it!" said Merlin.

"Yes!" said Mira-Liana. Her face paled. "Oh, no, it's dawn. We need to go, _now_."

"On my way," he said.

They ran into Gaius.

"Arthur is fighting Valiant!" he said.

"We know, we're on our way," said Merlin.

"Oh, whatever you do, stay out of our room. We'll deal with it, later," said Mira-Liana.

They ran into the stadium and hid behind a pillar. It couldn't be more perfect. If they kept hidden, no one would tell _they _were wielding magic and Valiant could be revealed as the monster he was.

Merlin felt a wave of fear, both from himself and Mira-Liana as Arthur fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and fought.

Mira-Liana and Merlin grabbed each other's hands and raised their free ones as they focused and said, "Mbay umdofay arisam quicam."

To everyone's horror—and Valiant's shock—the snakes appeared out of the shield.

"What're you doing?" he asked, alarmed. "I didn't summon you!"

"He's using magic!" Uther hissed.

"Now, they see you for what you really are!" said Arthur, smugly.

Valiant, however, didn't look defeated as the snakes slithered out of his shield and he ordered them to kill Arthur. Merlin and Mira-Liana felt more fear and guilt. They hadn't thought about what would happen after the snakes came out of the shield! But, thankfully, Morgana tossed Arthur a sword, which he used to kill the snakes and kill Valiant.

Relief flooded Merlin and Mira-Liana as the crowd cheered Arthur and he looked proud of himself. As he passed by the two, he smiled at Mira-Liana and patted Merlin's shoulder.

At the feast, Uther declared Arthur to be Camelot's champion and then the Prince came in, with Morgana on his arm.

"I told you he gets everything," said Merlin, to Gaius.

"Almost everything," said Mira-Liana, softly.

"And he owes it all to you two," said Gaius.

Mira-Liana smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes as Arthur's conversation with Morgana met their ears.

"…not everyday a girl gets to save her prince," said Morgana.

"Well, I wouldn't say I needed saving, exactly. I'm sure I would've thought of something," said Arthur.

"See, you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl," said Morgana.

"Because I wasn't," said Arthur.

"You know what? I wish Valiant _was _escorting me," said Morgana.

"Me too," said Arthur. "Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."

"Fine!" said Morgana.

"Fine!" said Arthur.

Merlin and Mira-Liana chuckled as Arthur came over to them.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help," he said.

"You'd never admit it even if you did," said Mira-Liana.

"True," he said. He sighed. "I wanted to say…I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you two."

Merlin and Mira-Liana smiled.

"That's alright. You can buy us some drinks and we'll call it even," said Merlin.

"Uh, I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servants," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana teasingly raised an eyebrow. "Your servants?" she said. "You sacked us, remember?"

"Now I'm rehiring you," said Arthur. "There are a ton of jobs to be completed tomorrow and I really need the two of you to get on it." But he looked at them and nodded. "Alright, I'll buy you drinks, but don't get used to this. And Ana?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

She nodded and as she took his hand, she shot a quick glare at Merlin, who was looking extremely smug.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

The Mark of Nimueh

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was a beautiful day in Camelot, but Merlin and Mira-Liana hardly noticed as a plague had come upon most of Camelot's citizens. The two had dropped everything to help Gaius when they found out, and would deal with Arthur's anger later.

"Aren't you scared that you might catch it?" asked Merlin, as Gaius knelt by a body.

"I'm Court Physician, this is part of my job," said Gaius.

But the sight of the body when it was turned over; made the three pale and Mira-Liana nearly got sick. It had pale skin, the eyes were white and pale blue veins bulged.

"Oh, heavens," Mira-Liana, whispered.

"What've you got there?" asked Gwen as she walked over to them.

"Uh, nothing," said Merlin. Unwilling to let her see the corpses, he said, "Has someone been giving you flowers?"

"Sadly no," said Gwen. "Would you two like some?"

"Sure," said Merlin.

Gwen handed Merlin and Mira-Liana some of the forget-me-nots. Mira-Liana placed hers in her silky black hair and Merlin placed his in his scarf.

"Oh, Gwen, would you like to join me for a walk later this evening?" Merlin asked.

Gwen nodded. "I'll swing by your chambers later. But if things get too busy for you, we can go another night, alright?"

"Alright," said Merlin, smiling.

"Merlin, Mira, hurry up!" said Gaius.

They took the body to Gaius's chambers, but unfortunately, the old physician had never seen anything like it and couldn't determine much from the body.

_I don't always say this, but I told you so,_ said Mira-Liana.

_Told me about me about what? _asked Merlin.

_You like Gwen and she likes you._

_I do not! _

_You do too. A blind pig could see it_.

Merlin didn't have time to whip up a retort as Arthur pounded on the door.

"Merlin! Mira-Liana!" he said.

Mira-Liana opened the door. "Arthur, we're on our way. I am so sorry we're late," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to it," said Arthur. His eyes fell on the forget-me-not and a hint of anger was in his voice as he said, "Has someone been giving flowers?"

"What? Oh, this. No, Gwen gave Merlin and I some," she said.

Arthur's mood didn't improve. "Just tell Gaius that my father wants to see him now." He then stormed off.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day when Arthur was jealous," said Gaius.

"I don't see why. He's got nothing to be jealous of," said Mira-Liana.

_I'm just a servant and he'd never want anything more to do with me if he knew I was a witch._

_Don't talk like that. You are not just a servant and he likes you a lot. If he really cares about you, then the magic won't matter, _said Merlin.

_One would like to think so. And for the millionth time, I don't like him like that and he doesn't like me like that! _Aloud she said, "Gaius, the king—"

"I heard," said Gaius.

"Why didn't he just tell you himself?" asked Merlin.

"Because that's the way it is. You're servants."

"Well, if he knew—" said Merlin.

"Two dead servants," said Gaius, flatly. "Now get this covered up."

"Why? We're not your servants," Mira-Liana teased.

"No, you're my dogsbody, now get this covered up."

XXX

Trouble came quickly as King Uther and some of his men surrounded another body.

"Gaius, what is happening?"

"I don't know, Sire. That's the second case I've seen today," said Gaius.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther demanded.

"I was attempting to find out the cause."

"And what did you conclude?" asked Uther.

"I don't know. A long scientific study might turn up something. But the process is long."

"But why did you keep this from me?"

"Sire, I've never seen anything like this. The victims are dying within twenty-four hours and it's spreading fast."

"So, what do you think is the cause?"

"I think the only _likely _cause is sorcery," said Gaius.

Uther paled and Merlin and Mira-Liana suddenly felt uneasy.

They hadn't done anything, but when magic was involved, it would make Uther more alert and paranoid. Their secret could be discovered, even by sheer accident if they weren't careful.

Uther began giving Arthur orders. "Find who did this, search every room, double the guards, patrol the town more, arrest anyone suspected of sorcery and lend the physician your servants."

"Merlin and Mira-Liana? Why?" asked Arthur.

"We need Gaius to find a cure, he needs all the help he can get," said Uther. "And if Gaius is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic I've warned you about for years, Arthur. We must find this sorcerer and quickly.

Arthur sighed. "Very well, Father," he said.

XXX

True his word, Arthur searched everywhere in the castle.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were working harder than ever, but only because they knew lives were at stake. Merlin's walk with Gwen had been postponed, but she fully understood why. Merlin and Mira-Liana idn't complain about what they had to do and just worked on finding the cause and a cure for the plague. Within a few days, Gaius made it clear that whoever had started the plague was using magic in its darkest form.

"What I don't understand is _why _anyone would use magic like that," said Merlin.

"It's just how some people are, Merlin," said Mira-Liana. "Not everyone's like us. Magic is like a sword. It can corrupt you, it can be used for good things. It's how you use it that makes the difference."

"She took the words right out of my mouth," said Gaius, smiling. "Well done, Mira."

Arthur and his guards burst into the room.

"Gaius, I'm sorry, but I've been ordered to search every room in the castle."

"What for?" asked Gaius.

"The sorcerer," said Arthur.

"Why would he be in here?" asked Gaius.

"Look, I'm just doing my job," said Arthur.

"Well, we've nothing to hide, go on then, search," said Gaius.

Arthur and his men searched for a while, but found nothing but Gaius's medical research. Then Arthur saw the door to Merlin and Mira-Liana's room.

"What's that room up there?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, that's mine and Mir's," said Merlin.

"What do you expect to find in there?" asked Gaius.

"Material evidence or anything suggesting the use of enchantments," said Arthur, as he disappeared into the room.

_Merlin…_said Mira-Liana.

_What?_

_Tell me we didn't leave that spell book out._

Merlin paled. _Oh, no! _

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, come here," said Arthur.

They did as they were told, silently hoping Arthur hadn't found the book. But to their relief, he was looking inside an empty cupboard as their room was a mess.

"I've found a place where you can actually put things, it's called a cupboard. You know you're so much better at cleaning my chambers than your own."

"We get paid to clean yours," said Merlin.

While Arthur was distracted, Mira-Liana quickly used magic to hide the book. Arthur then left their room, having found nothing of use to him.

"How long before you can find a cure?" he asked, Gaius.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get," said Gaius.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur. "We'll go now.

The minute they were gone, Gaius shut the door and turned to face the two.

"We must hide that book," said Gaius.

"Already done," said Mira-Liana. "It's underneath some floorboards with a charm to keep out anyone we don't want to find it."

"Good," said Gaius.

"We should use the book," said Merlin.

"I don't believe this. You want to practice magic when the whole kingdoms looking for a sorcerer? Have you gone mad?" said Gaius.

"He's got a point. Maybe we could find a cure," said Mira-Liana.

But even as she spoke, she knew they didn't dare use magic. It seemed so easy, especially when there were lives at stake, but the right path was not always the easiest one.

"How are we supposed to become a great witch and warlock if we don't practice?" said Merlin.

"Patience is a virtue," said Gaius. "Your time will come."

His tone didn't invite argument and no more was said on the subject.

XXX

A few days later, there was another victim on Gaius's table.

"What's different about this one?"

"She's a woman?" asked Merlin, confused.

Gaius gave him a withering look.

"She's a courtier. Which means, that she'd never speak to a commoner or touch them, and that only leaves the one thing that connects them: water," said Mira-Liana. "Am I right?"

"Yes," said Gaius, smiling.

"You think the disease is spread through water?" said Merlin.

"Merlin, you're a progeny," said Gaius, as he handed him a bucket.

The two quickly left Gaius's chambers and went to collect some water. They had only just filled the bucket when they saw Gwen running past them, crying.

"Gwen?" said Merlin. "Gwen!"

"Gwen, what's wrong?" asked Mira-Liana.

They ran, and followed her to Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius, my father please he's all I have," she said, hysterically.

"Gwen, I have no cure," he said.

"Please, there must be something," said Gwen. "I'm begging you."

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far, the remedy's far from what I can achieve," said Gaius. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen left in tears.

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Mira-Liana, turning to Gaius.

"Hopefully, we can find some way to make a cure after we examine the water," said Gaius.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father," Merlin protested.

"I fear you may be right," said Gaius.

_I'll help Gaius for a while. You try and relax for a few moments, _said Mira-Liana.

For once, Merlin took his sister's advice and went to their room. But what he was doing, was something else entirely. He didn't want Gwen's father to die and he hated seeing Gwen so upset, so he made a plan.

Merlin found a spell in the book and that night, he snuck out, careful not to disturb Mira-Liana or Gaius. He then crept into Gwen's house, placing the poultice he had created under Gwen's father's pillow and then muttering a spell.

He watched a few moments as Gwen and her father rejoiced at his recovery and felt his heart swell at the sight before running back. He felt a twinge of pride. His magic had done some good.

XXX

The next morning, Merlin and Mira-Liana were met by Gwen, who looked extremely happy.

"Merlin, Mira, look at my father. It's a miracle," said Gwen.

"He's cured?" said Mira-Liana, surprised. "Gwen, that's fantastic."

"That's brilliant," said Merlin.

"You don't seem that surprised, Merlin," said Gwen.

"Oh, but I am," said Merlin.

_Merlin, what did you do? _Mira-Liana asked, suddenly noticing how calm he'd been to the news.

"It's strange, I've told no one else, but you seem to know," said Gwen.

"I'm psychic," he said, ignoring Mira-Liana.

"What am I thinking then?"

"You're thinking, I'm not psychic," said Merlin, smiling.

Gwen laughed. "You're strange. Oh, I don't mean that in a nasty way. I just mean, you're funny." She smiled again. "Well, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you later, you two."

Gwen went off and then Mira-Liana dragged Merlin to an empty room.

"Merlin, what did you do?" she demanded, when the door was shut.

"I was just trying to help," said Merlin. "She was so upset, I had to do something."

Mira-Liana sighed. "I understand, I really do," she said. "If it'd been you back there, I would've done the same. But I just hope nothing else goes wrong and Gaius can find a cure for this plague."

XXX

But the recovery of Gwen's father didn't go unnoticed and she was arrested for the use of sorcery. Furious and shocked, Merlin and Mira-Liana stormed into Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur, what is going on? Why has Gwen been arrested?" Mira-Liana asked.

"She used sorcery, I had to arrest her," said Arthur.

"She didn't use magic," said Merlin. "She's innocent."

"Then how do you explain her father's recovery and the poultice we found? Look, I don't like this, but I can't just turn a blind eye when people are dying."

He seemed upset and Mira-Liana didn't find the heart to scold either of them any further.

XXX

Despite Gwen's protests of innocence, Uther sentenced her to death. Merlin felt horrible about his actions and Mira-Liana encouraged to see Gwen while she and Gaius worked on a cure.

Merlin did as she advised and went to the cells.

Gwen's cell was dark and damp. She didn't deserve it. She'd done nothing wrong. She was innocent. _And it's all my fault she's here, _Merlin thought. He used a spell to keep the guards from overhearing them and then knelt by the cell door.

"Gwen," he said.

Gwen looked and her eyes lit up. "Merlin," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's a stupid question, I just…"

"It's alright, Merlin," she interrupted, earning laughter from both of them at the switch of personality.

He sighed as he slipped his hand through the bar and touched her face. "Gwen, I am so, sorry. This is all my fault," he said.

"Your fault?" said Gwen, confused. "How is it your fault?"

Merlin looked at her and then she gasped.

"You cured him?" she whispered. "You and Mira-Liana are a sorcerer and sorceress?"

"A witch and a warlock, but close enough," he said. "And don't worry, you can talk as loud as you like. No one can hear us until I lift the enchantment."

"I don't believe it," said Gwen. "But why—?"

"We never chose magic, it chose us," said Merlin, sighing. "It's complicated. But we would never use magic to harm anyone, I swear."

"I know," said Gwen.

"I cured your father because I hated seeing you so upset. I was only trying to help. And now you're going to pay the price for what I've done."

"Merlin, all you've done is save my dad—something I can never repay you for," said Gwen. "You've done nothing wrong. Magic brought you and Mira to Camelot and magic saved my father. You don't use it for evil. You're both good people. Merlin, are you crying?"

"Just a bit," said Merlin, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"Please, don't cry for me. Do anything but that, please. Just-just do one thing for me."

"Anything," said Merlin.

"Remember me."

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat as he squeezed her hand. "You're not going to die. Mira-Liana and I won't let that happen, I promise," he whispered.

He then left the dungeons, lifted the enchantment and went back to Gaius's chambers.

XXX

"How is she?" asked Mira-Liana, when Merlin returned.

"She'll be better once we get her out of there," said Merlin.

"Does she know about—?"

"Yes."

"And?" said Mira-Liana. "How'd she take it?"

"She's fine with it. Mir, what're we going to do?"

"I don't know. Gaius is in a meeting with Uther. I think he's discussing Gwen's death sentence."

Merlin sighed. "That's it. I'm going to tell Uther I did it," he said.

"Merlin, no," said Mira-Liana, shutting the door. "If you tell Uther you cured Gwen's father, he'll have you executed."

"I have to do something! Gwen's going to die and it'll be my fault."

"Do you think I haven't thought of just barging into Uther's room and telling him the same thing ever since this all began? Look, I want Gwen to be saved just as much as you do, but taking the blame for the plague isn't going to do any good. It'll get us both killed and the real cause won't be discovered and more will die," said Mira-Liana.

Merlin sighed again. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just try and _think_." Her expression softened and she squeezed his shoulder. "I know what she means to you. We _will _save her, I promise."

"And that we shall," said Gaius, coming into the room. "Come along, both of you. We're going to the water supply and once there, we should be able to find the source of the plague."

Mira-Liana squeezed Merlin's hand.

The three of them journeyed deep within the underground cavern with the water supply. Mira-Liana had just taken a sample, when a huge creature leapt out of the water. Mira-Liana let out a scream before it dove back into the water.

"What in heaven's name was _that?_" she said.

"An Avanck," said Gaius. "A beast made of clay and only conjured up by the most powerful sorcerer."

"How do we defeat it?" asked Merlin.

Gaius glanced at his books.

"Oh, you've got to joking. That could take days. Gwen could be dead by then," said Merlin.

"Have you got a better idea?" said Gaius.

"I think we do," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin, come on!"

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana ran to the Dragon's cave. The Dragon was their last hope.

"Hello?" called Merlin.

"Ah, the great witch and warlock return, just as I knew you would," said the Dragon, smugly.

"You can be smug later, lives are stake," said Mira-Liana. "We need to know how to defeat an Avanck."

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"Can you tell us how?" asked Merlin.

"Trust the elements that are at your command," said the Dragon.

"The elements?" said Mira-Liana. "But that makes no sense. What do we have to do?"

"The two of you cannot do this alone. Merlin, you are but one side of a coin, Arthur is the other, and Mira-Liana is the edge that holds it together."

"Why does everyone think Arthur cares about me like that? He doesn't and I don't feel the same way!" said Mira-Liana.

"For heaven's sake, what is it we have to do? You're not making any sense!" said Merlin.

But the Dragon flew off, ignoring their protests.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana tore through Gaius's books, trying to find something on the elements when the elderly physician burst in.

"What're you two doing?" he asked.

"Looking for a book," said Merlin.

"Clearly," said Gaius. "But which one?"

"A book on the elements," said Mira-Liana.

"The elements?" said Gaius. "Any particular reason?"

"It might help us defeat the Avanck," said Merlin. "Any ideas?"

"Well an Avanck is a creature of Earth and water: two of the base elements."

"Would the other two, wind and fire, destroy it?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Possibly," said Gaius.

Mira-Liana and Merlin exchanged looks before starting to run off.

"Wait, where did you find this out?" asked Gaius.

"Uh, our power," Merlin lied.

"Oh? And what else do your powers tell you?" asked Gaius.

"That Merlin and Arthur are each part of a coin and I'm the edge that holds it together," said Mira-Liana.

Morgana then burst into the room. "Merlin, Mira-Liana, they've moved Gwen's execution to tonight. We have to prove her innocence."

"We need Arthur," said Merlin.

"Arthur?" said Morgana.

"There's an Avanck in the water supply. That's what's causing all of this," said Mira-Liana. "If we destroy it, the disease will stop and we could prove Gwen's innocence."

"I see. We have to tell Uther," said Morgana.

"Avancks are creatures of magic. Telling Uther may make Gwen's death more likely," said Gaius.

"Which is why we need Arthur," said Merlin.

"But he won't disobey the King," said Gaius.

"Leave that to us," said Morgana and Mira-Liana.

XXX

Morgana and Mira-Liana ran to Arthur's room.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, when they came in. His face fell. "Sorry, that's a stupid question. Sorry about the mess, my servants haven't been in today."

"Your poor servants," said Morgana. "I overheard him and Mira talking earlier. They almost gave up their lives to save Gwen's."

"Is that true?" asked Arthur, looking at Mira-Liana. He'd overheard the same conversation, but he wanted to see if Mira-Liana would confirm it.

"Yes, it's true. But what Merlin and I almost did doesn't matter. We know what's causing the plague. There's an Anvack in the water supply and we need you to come with us," said Mira-Liana.

"Are you serious?" said Arthur.

"Merlin, Gaius and I all saw it," said Mira-Liana. "Arthur, please. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Arthur sighed. He remembered all too well the last time he had doubted Mira-Liana's word and had ended up sacking both her and Merlin. "Alright, I trust you. Grab Merlin and let's go," he said.

XXX

The four of them ran to the water supply.

Arthur drew his sword and they were all carrying torches.

"You better be right about this, you two," said Arthur, turning to face the witch and warlock. No sooner had he finished saying that, a large growling sound startled them.

"Ana, Morgana, you should stay here," said Arthur.

"We're coming with you," said Morgana.

"Scared we might show you up?" said Mira-Liana.

"I'm doing this for your protection. Father and Gaius will have my head if anything happens to you."

"Then it's a good thing that Gaius knows the risks and Uther doesn't know Morgana's here," said Merlin.

"You could get hurt!" said Arthur.

"So could you," Mira-Liana retorted. "You're not going to win this argument, Arthur. So you might as well deal with it."

"What? Girls are supposed to stubborn," said Merlin, when Arthur shot him a look.

"Got that right," said Morgana.

Mira-Liana and Merlin went ahead and took the lead.

They heard the noise again and froze but it was just a shadow. They entered the main water chamber and headed in different directions until Merlin and Mira-Liana heard Arthur yell out.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"Did you see it?" asked Mira-Liana.

Arthur nodded.

"What did it look like?" Morgana asked.

"It's too quick," said Arthur.

Suddenly, the Avanck appeared again. Arthur lunged at it, but missed. It disappeared again but they could tell it was hiding in corner behind a pillar.

It came towards them Arthur struck first with his sword, and then Merlin and Mira-Liana struck with fire but the beast was unaffected. It backed Arthur into a corner. He had stopped using his sword and now only used fire but the beast wasn't harmed. It rose up on its hind legs.

"Arthur, point the torch!" Merlin yelled.

_Ready? _he asked as he took Mira-Liana's hand.

_I was born ready_.

"Stirfuly Ach Nun Vor Cai Nun!" they chanted.

Suddenly the fire and wind engulfed the Avanck and destroyed it forever.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Arthur, when the Avanck was destroyed.

Merlin and Morgana both said, "Fine."

"I'm a bit shaken, but I'm alright," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm glad. You were really brave back there, you know."

Mira-Liana smiled, but didn't reply.

XXX

They ran back to Uther and with the new evidence, got Gwen released from prison. A cure was given out to the remaining live victims and the disease ceased to continue.

At the prison, Gwen happily embraced her father. With joyful tears in her eyes, she vigorously thanked them.

"Don't thank us, it was more Merlin and Mira-Liana," said Morgana. "They're the real heroes here."

"I don't know what to say," said Gwen.

"Don't say anything," said Merlin.

"We're just happy you're safe," said Mira-Liana.

"Thank you," said Gwen, embracing them.

"I'm very grateful to you all," said Tom. "Now, come along, Gwen."

Smiles were all around as Gwen and her father left the prison cell, then Morgana stopped Merlin and Mira-Liana from leaving.

"Merlin, Mira, I just want you to know that your secret's safe with me," she said.

"Our secret?" said Merlin.

"I know what you two did. I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?" said Mira-Liana.

"I can see why you won't tell anyone," said Morgana.

"Well, obviously," said Merlin.

"But I won't tell."

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana.

"And you don't mind me talking to you about it?"

"No," said Merlin. "You've no idea it how hard it is to keep this secret."

"Well, the both of you can continue to deny, but I think it's obvious you and Gwen are in love and Mira-Liana loves Arthur," said Morgana, stunning them.

_I should've known, _said Mira-Liana. Aloud she said, "I don't love Arthur and he doesn't love me."

"And Gwen and I just friends," said Merlin.

Morgana just smiled. "It's alright with me. Arthur's all yours, Mira."

The two sighed in exasperation as they left the cell.

XXX

Later that night, Mira-Liana, Merlin and Gaius were having a dinner of fish. While Merlin worried that the fish had come from the water supply, Gaius pointed out that they should consider themselves lucky not to upset the sorcerer who'd caused the plague.

"Well no one else seems to appreciate our gifts," said Merlin.

"Except for Gwen," said Mira-Liana.

Gaius narrowed his eyes. He hadn't been thrilled when he found out that Gwen knew of their secret, but had agreed that Gwen was trustworthy. He stood up and sighed in exasperation.

"One day, you two, one day," he said.

"One day, what?" asked Merlin.

"One day, people won't believe what idiots you were," said Gaius.

Mira-Liana laughed. "Thanks," she said.

XXX

Deep within her sanctuary, Nimueh was fuming with anger as she gazed at the three in her Scrying Pool.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, you will pay for this," she snarled.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

The Poisoned Chalice

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was a busy time for Camelot. Uther had agreed to make a peace treaty with King Bayard of the neighboring kingdom. Normally peace was well-sought out by all, but since there was going to be a huge feast and other such stuff in Camelot to celebrate, it meant more work for Merlin and Mira-Liana. Truthfully, they were already sick of the treaty and even Mira-Liana was on the verge of complaint.

"How is it we always get the worst work?" Merlin muttered.

"For once, I agree with you," said Mira-Liana.

"You're servants," said Gaius. "It's what you two do."

"But our arms are going to be several feet long by the time we're finished with this load," said Merlin.

"It's character building," said Gaius. "As the old proverb says: 'Hard work breeds…a harder soul.'"

"There is no way _that's _a proverb," said Merlin.

"You just made that up," said Mira-Liana.

"I didn't," said Gaius, looking indignant.

Suddenly, a beautiful young female servant—one of Bayard's—tripped and dropped her things.

"Oh, excuse me, sir, miss, I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's alright," said Mira-Liana.

"Let us give you a hand with that," said Merlin.

He and Mira-Liana quickly knelt and helped her.

"I'm Merlin and this is my twin sister, Mira-Liana." He said.

"Kara," she said. "You're Arthur's servants. It must be such an honor."

"Well, it is, most of the time," said Mira-Liana.

"Someone's got to keep the place running," said Merlin.

"Well, thank you, Merlin, Mira-Liana. It was nice meeting you," said Kara.

When she was gone, Gaius looked at the two, amused. "Shouldn't you be running the place?" he said.

XXX

Arthur tossed his red jacket to Mira-Liana.

"Make sure you polish the buttons," he said.

"That is filthy," said Merlin. "When's the last time you wore that?"

"Probably the last time there was a feast like this." said Arthur. "I don't care. Just make sure everything's done before the banquet."

"You can count on us, Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

"Oh, by the way, don't you want to see what you two will be wearing?" asked Arthur.

"What, we're going to the banquet?" said Mira-Liana. "Why?"

"Someone has to make sure my cup doesn't run dry and if I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you two should get out of it," said Arthur. "Anyway, your clothes will need to be changed later."

"What's wrong with what we're wearing now?" asked Merlin.

Arthur gave him a withering look. "They are suitable, that's what's wrong. Tonight you will wear the official ceremonial clothes of the servants of Camelot."

He handed Mira-Liana a heavy red dress and held up Merlin's uniform and feathered headdress.

Mira-Liana laughed and Merlin stared at it in horror.

"You have to got to be joking," he said.

XXX

At the banquet, Mira-Liana looked simply beautiful without even trying, but Merlin looked ridiculous in his feathered hat.

Gwen tried unsuccessfully to hide a laugh. "Nice hat," she said.

"Thanks," said Merlin, dryly.

"It could be worse," said Mira-Liana.

Merlin said nothing, but took the hat off when Kara looked at them. Gwen noticed this.

"She's pretty, isn't she? For a handmaiden," said Gwen, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She's pretty, but she's no where near as _beautiful _as you," said Merlin, earning a smile from Gwen.

Mira-Liana resisted the urge to shake her head. Would it kill Merlin if he just confessed his feelings for Gwen? It was obvious the two cared deeply for one another.

Suddenly Kara came over to them.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, I need to speak with you," she said.

"Yes, of course," said Mira-Liana, sensing the girl's distress. "What's the matter?"

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell," said Kara.

They followed her to a private area, where no one could hear them.

"It wasn't until I saw the goblet that I realized…"

"Whoa, Kara, slow down," said Mira-Liana.

"Start from the beginning," said Merlin.

"Two days ago, I was bringing King Bayard his supper and I saw…I shouldn't. He'll kill me."

"Kara, no one is going to do anything to you, we promise. What did you see?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself. He believes if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and he can take Camelot. Oh, heavens, he'll kill me."

"Kara, please, we need to know," said Merlin.

"He put something in the goblet."

"What, poison?" said Merlin.

Kara nodded.

"We won't mention your name in this," said Mira-Liana, squeezing the girl's hand. "Everything will be alright, we swear it."

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana ran back into the hall and grabbed Arthur's goblet before he drank from it.

"Stop, it's poison," said Merlin.

"King Bayard has poisoned Prince Arthur's goblet," said Mira-Liana.

Instantly, the court and visitors drew their swords and knives.

"Order your men to draw their swords! You're outnumbered!" Uther ordered.

"I will not let such an insult to go unchallenged!" King Bayard yelled.

Uther turned to Merlin and Mira-Liana, glaring. "On what grounds do the two you make this accusation?"

"I'll handle this, Father," said Arthur. He grabbed the two. "These two have been in the gin again."

"No, stop," said Uther. "Unless you two want to be whipped, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned now."

"We will not give any names. We made a promise not to mention the name of the one who told us this information, Sire," said Mira-Liana.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"No," said Merlin, flatly.

Uther turned to Bayard. "Are you telling the truth?" he demanded.

"Yes," said Bayard, without hesitation.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" said Uther. He was about to hand the goblet over, but then stopped. "No, if this does prove to be poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He turned to Merlin and Mira-Liana. "You two shall each drink part of this."

"But if it is poison, they'll die," Arthur protested.

"Then we'll know they were telling the truth," said Uther.

"And if they live?" Bayard demanded.

"Then you have my apologies and permission to do with them as you will," said Uther.

"Uther, please, they're just children, they don't know what they're saying," Gaius protested.

"Then you should have schooled them better," said Uther.

"Merlin, Ana, apologize, this is ridiculous," said Arthur, trying to take the goblet from them and failing. "_I'll _drink it."

"No, no, it's alright," said Merlin.

"We'll do it," said Mira-Liana.

"Please, don't do this," Arthur whispered.

She took a large swallow of the drink before passing it to Merlin, who finished the rest of it. When nothing happened for a few moments…

"It's fine," said Mira-Liana.

"It is fine," said Merlin.

Everyone relaxed and put their weapons away.

Suddenly Merlin and Mira-Liana felt hot and their hands flew to their throats as they found it difficult to breathe. They coughed a little as they grabbed each other's hands and passed out.

"It _is _poison!" said Uther. "Seize them!"

XXX

Arthur was at his friends' side within seconds.

Sharp jabs of pain shot through his heart. The last thing he wanted was for Merlin and Mira-Liana to lose their lives. He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did. He privately considered them both friends, but he didn't care for Mira-Liana anymore than that, did he?

Gaius and Gwen were by him in a few moments, also looking worried.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, can you hear me?" asked Gaius. "We have to get them back to my chambers, bring the goblet we need to identify the poison."

Arthur carried Mira-Liana in his arms and another servant carried Merlin as Gwen grabbed the goblet. He couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Mira-Liana in his arms before she and her brother were placed on the beds in Gaius's chambers.

Gaius looked fearful at his niece and nephew. They were struggling to breathe. Poor children. He was fond of them both. They were almost like a son and daughter to him, but he didn't know if he could save her.

"Are they going to be alright?" asked Arthur.

He looked pale and almost sick. It was in that moment that Gaius realized Arthur's feelings for Mira-Liana and the brotherly bond towards Merlin.

"You can cure them, can't you Gaius?" said Gwen, as she wiped their brows.

"I'll know more when I can identify the poison," said Gaius. "Pass me that goblet."

Arthur had no idea how Gaius could be so calm when two innocent people were dying.

Eventually, Gaius found a flower petal in the goblet and managed to identify the poison. "It says someone poisoned by the Mortaeus flower can only be saved by an antidote made from the leaf of the same flower, which can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flowers grow on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.

"That doesn't look very friendly," said Arthur, pointing to illustration of a strange creature.

"A cockatrice that's supposed to guard the forest," said Gaius. "It's supposed to have poison so potent, that a single drop would mean certain death. Few in search of the flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun," said Arthur.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," said Gaius.

"If I don't get that antidote, what happens to Merlin and Mira-Liana?" he asked.

"The juice of the Mortaeus flower is a slow and painful death. They may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually, they will die."

"Then there's no choice," said Arthur.

"Arthur," Mira-Liana croaked, startling them. "Arthur."

Arthur was at her side in an instant. He held her hand and brushed some of her sweaty black locks out of her face with his other. Her blue eyes were glassy and dull from the fever, but even in her weakened state, she was still beautiful. "Easy, I'm here. Don't talk, Ana. Just try and save your strength. You'll recover as soon as I get the antidote from the Forest of Balor."

"Just-just promise me…you'll…be careful," she whispered as she held his hand.

Arthur had to fight back tears. Here she was, poisoned and near dying and she was still concerned for _his _wellbeing. Mira-Liana and Merlin had to be the most selfless people he had ever known.

"I'll be careful, I promise," he said. "You'll see; I'm going to get the antidote for you and Merlin. I won't let either of you die. You'll recover and you'll be alright, I swear it."

She weakly nodded before closing her eyes and falling back to the poison's effects.

Without daring to look back, Arthur left the room and went to see his father.

XXX

Arthur went to see Uther about getting the antidote for Merlin and Mira-Liana, but the King was unmoving and refused.

"I won't fail, no matter what you think," said Arthur.

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you. Not for the sake of some manservant and maidservant."

"Because their lives are worthless?" said Arthur.

"No, because they are worth less than yours," said Uther.

No, they weren't. Those two were always there when needed them. They were a part of his daily life.

"I can save them. Let me take some men. We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because one day I will die and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of the kingdom on a fool's errand," Uther snapped.

"It's not a fool's errand, Gaius says—"

"—Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it a fool's errand!"

"Father, please, I'm begging you," said Arthur, desperation in his voice. "They saved my life. I can't just sit back and watch them die."

"Then don't look," said Uther. "Those two won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. Get used to it."

"I won't accept that. I won't let them die," said Arthur.

"You're not leaving this castle tonight! I will hear no more of this."

XXX

Arthur stood against the fireplace. He'd always done as his father told him to, but he couldn't get Merlin and Mira-Liana out of his head. The memory of her asking him to be careful while she lay dying kept flashing in his mind.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment," said Morgana.

"Morgana," said Arthur, not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should've made sure you were alright."

"Disappointed, actually," said Morgana. "I was looking forward to hitting a few with a ladle."

"The guards could've handled Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?" said Morgana.

Arthur looked at her. "Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther."

"If it's any consolation, you're not the only one."

"Not that I listen to him," said Morgana. "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right and blast the consequences."

"You think I should go."

"It doesn't matter what I think. Arthur, Merlin is your brother in everyway but blood and I know you care about Mira-Liana."

"I do not love Ana. And anyway, if I don't make it back, who'll be the next King of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake here."

"And what kind of King would Camelot want? One would save the lives of lowly servants or one who does what his father tells him to?" asked Morgana, holding out his sword.

Arthur sighed.

Mira-Liana and Merlin had risked their lives several times for his sake and were now dying because of their loyalty to him. Perhaps it was time to repay old debts. Without another word, he grabbed his sword and ran out of the castle, ignoring the shouts of the guards and the fury of his father.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana lay in Gaius's chambers, feverish and sweating and hardly able to breathe. As usual, their hands were together—showing how close they were once more.

Within moments, Gaius found blood rashes on both of their arms. The rash wasn't supposed to appear until the final stage. Worried, he checked his book and discovered that if any enchantment had been used during the poison's preparation, death would follow in two days.

"Enchantment?" Gwen repeated. "But Bayard's no sorcerer."

"No, he isn't," said Gaius.

"Then who did this?" Gwen demanded.

Suddenly a horrible thought struck. "It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here," he muttered. "Unless…"

"Unless, what?" asked Gwen.

"What happened to that girl?"

"What girl?"

"Just before Merlin and Mira-Liana burst into the hall, one of Bayard's servant girls took them outside."

"She had dark hair," said Gwen as she remembered that night. "Very beautiful."

"Find her," Gaius said. "Quickly."

As Gwen left, Merlin and Mira-Liana kept whispering, "Arthur."

Gwen returned a few moments later, only to report that "Kara" was gone.

Gaius told her that "Kara" wasn't her real name and that she was actually a powerful sorceress. Any effort to find her would be fruitless, as she would be long gone by now. Then another horrible thought stuck.

"Oh, no," he said.

"What?"

"She knows the only place to find an antidote is in the Forest of Balor," said Gaius. "Arthur could be walking into a trap."

Again, Merlin and Mira-Liana said, "Arthur." And they also muttered, "Arthur, don't go, it's a trap."

XXX

Arthur rode his horse as fast as he could, only slowing down when he came to a forest and a weeping girl wearing a slightly torn red dress. She had an arm injury and looked frightened.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" he asked.

Before she could reply, she screamed as the cockatrice attacked them. Thankfully, Arthur was able to quickly kill it and turn his attention back to the woman.

"It's alright now. I won't hurt you," he said. His eyes fell to her wound. "Who did that?"

"My master," she said, sounding timid. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please, don't leave me."

"I won't," said Arthur.

"You can take me away from here?" she said, sounding hopeful.

"I will, but I have to do something first."

"Maybe I could help you. I know these woods. What're you looking for?

"A type of flower only found in the caves. It's very rare," said Arthur.

"The Mortaeus flower," she said. "I know where it is. Follow me."

Despite his doubts, Arthur followed the woman deep within the cave and to the edge that overlooked a pit several hundred feet deep.

"They are," said the woman, pointing to the golden flowers on the cave's walls.

Suddenly, the cliff began to crumble and the woman muttered incantations that made it fall. Arthur barely managed to leap onto the other side in time before he fell to his death.

"I expected so much more," she snarled.

"Who are you?" Arthur yelled.

"The last face you'll ever see," she said.

If things weren't bad enough, a enormous spider came crawling. The woman looked pleased. "Seems we have a visitor," she said.

Arthur quickly killed one with his sword, but it wasn't enough. More of them followed.

"Very good," said the woman. "But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's is not your destiny to die at my hand."

"Who are you?" Arthur yelled again.

But his cries were unheard as the woman disappeared.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana's condition worsened.

"Arthur," they said. "Arthur, it's too dark." They muttered an incantation and when Gaius lifted their blanket, he couldn't believe his eyes.

In their joined hands was a glowing blue orb.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, what're you doing?" Gaius muttered.

_Arthur struggled to climb the wall while fear and desperation shot through him._

"_Go on, finish me off!" he shouted to the blue orb._

_But the orb did nothing but float and give him light so he could see._

_He felt a little calmer, but then he saw more the huge spiders._

"Leave them, Arthur," said Merlin.

"Go, save yourself," said Mira-Liana. "Follow the light."

_Arthur looked up and saw the Morteus flower he'd come for. Ignoring how tired and scared he felt, he climbed up the wall and grabbed the flower before placing it in his pouch. _

_The spiders' number increased as he desperately tried to climb the cave wall. He kept slipping and grew more frustrated until he yanked off his glove and was able to climb better. _

"Faster," said Merlin.

"Go faster," said Mira-Liana.

"Follow the light!" said Merlin.

"Move! Climb!" said Mira-Liana.

_Arthur continued to climb faster and faster as the glowing orb lit his way out of the cave. He eventually got out and was in the open forest. His mission completed, he rode back to Camelot._

Merlin and Mira-Liana relaxed slightly and the orb in their hands faded away.

XXX

Arthur rode to Camelot as fast as he could and was almost inside when he was stopped by the guards and placed under arrest on his father's orders.

Back the cell, Uther was furious with Arthur's actions.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"Of course I did, lives were at stake!" Arthur argued. "Do not let Merlin and Ana die because of something I did!"

"Why do you care so much? Those two are just servants!"

Arthur was burning with anger. "They _knew _the danger they were putting themselves into, they _knew _what would happen if they drank from that goblet and they did it anyway. They saved my life! There's more. There was someone at the caves. A woman. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course it was, don't be foolish," said Uther.

Arthur sighed and handed him the flower. "Gaius knows what to do with it. Get it to him. Put me in the stocks for a week—a month, I don't care. Just get it to Merlin and Ana before it's too late. I'm begging you."

To his horror, Uther crushed the flower.

"No!" said Arthur.

"You have to learn that there is a right way and a wrong way of doing things," he said, coldly. "I'll see you're let out in a week. When you're free, you can find yourselves new servants."

The cell door shut and the flower was dropped onto the ground.

_No, this can't be the end. _Arthur tried to reach the crushed remains of the flower. He couldn't let Merlin and Mira-Liana die.

XXX

"They aren't going to last much longer," said Gaius. "Has Arthur got the flower?"

"I don't know," said Gwen. "Uther won't allow anyone to see him."

"Without the flower, they'll die," said Gaius.

"I could sneak into the dudgeon," Gwen said.

"It's too dangerous."

"We don't have any other choice. And besides, Merlin and Mira-Liana risked everything to save my father and me and they told me their secret. I have to do this. They'll die if I don't."

"Be careful," Gaius warned.

Gwen nodded and left the room. She filled a plate with food and went to the dudgeons, trying to remain calm as she faced the enormous guards.

"Food for the prisoner," she said.

The guards let her in.

Arthur looked terrible with his head in his hands. He looked up when Gwen came in. "You can put it over there," he said, nodding at the table.

Gwen's heart sank. He hadn't gotten the flower. She'd just turned to leave when Arthur said, "Wait. This food's disgusting. I'm not sure it's fit for a pig to eat. Take it away."

Gwen went back to the table and resisted a sigh of relief when she saw the flower in between the bread. She took it out of the cell and was stopped by the guard.

"Wait," he said. He picked at a bit of the food and smirked. "Why waste good food?" he said.

Gwen didn't reply and just nodded as she went up the stairs. Her heart skipped a beat when another servant said, "Food for Prince Arthur."

"You! Halt!" shouted the guards.

Gwen didn't look back, but ran as fast she could, dropping the plate but carrying the flower back to Gaius's chambers.

"I've got it," said Gwen.

"Good, we must hurry," said Gaius. "I'll have to use magic to make the antidote work."

"You're a sorcerer?" said Gwen, in disbelief.

"I was once," said Gaius. "A long time ago. Never thought I'd take up old practices again after the ban." He closed his eyes and focused before muttering an incantation that made the antidote bubble and turn green.

"Hold their noses," said Gaius.

Gwen did as she was told and then Gaius quickly slipped the antidote down their throats.

They waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"They're not breathing," said Gwen. "Gaius?"

Gaius listened to their hearts and paled. "Their hearts have stopped."

"They're dead?" said Gwen. Her eyes were filling with tears. "No! I never told Merlin…"

"They can't be dead," said Gaius. "They can't be. It was their destiny."

"It's my fault," said Gwen, crying. "If I'd been quicker—"

"No, it wasn't your fault," said Gaius, hugging the young girl. "It was my fault. I should've looked after them better."

"That's disgusting," said a familiar male voice, startling them. Merlin was waking up. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You're old enough to be her grandfather," said Mira-Liana.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana!" said Gaius. "You're alive!"

"No, we're the ghosts come back to haunt you," said Mira-Liana, cheekily.

She smiled when Gwen suddenly kissed Merlin.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I just…I thought you were dead."

"No, it's fine, it's more than fine," said Merlin. "Can we talk later?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Gwen.

"So, what exactly happened? The last thing we remember is drinking the wine," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

A few days later, Merlin was in Gaius's chambers reading as the effects of the poison wore off. Bayard and Arthur had been released and the peace treaty had been put back into place once Uther found out that Nimueh had poisoned Merlin and Mira-Liana.

Even better for Merlin, he and Gwen had gone on a short walk earlier and he'd confessed his feelings. He kept replaying it in his mind.

"_Thanks for taking me out, I've really enjoyed it," said Gwen._

"_You're Welcome," said Merlin. "Gwen, I, uh, there's something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

_He swallowed, trying to make the words come out of his mouth. "I've never felt like this for anyone in my life. You're really amazing. You're beautiful, kind, caring, and wonderful. What, what I'm trying to say is, Gwen…"_

"_Yes?" said Gwen._

"_Gwen, I love you," said Merlin._

_Tears of joy glistened in Gwen's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her face gently and they shared a kiss. _

_Mira-Liana watched with a smile at her friend and brother's happiness. They were so right for each other. She also felt a twinge of jealousy, wishing she could have the kind of love they possessed with Arthur. _

_But it could never be, despite the Dragon's words. _

"Still alive, then?" said Arthur, coming into the chambers and snapping Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," said Merlin. "And I understand Mir and I have you to thank for that."

"Yeah, well, it was nothing," said Arthur. "Half-decent servants are hard to come by. I was just dropping by to see if you were okay. I'll expect you back at work tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, bright and early," said Merlin. "Oh, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," said Merlin.

"You too—you and your sister," said Arthur. "By the way, before I forget, where's Ana? Is she here?"

"Mira-Liana's on a walk in the courtyard, Sire," said Gaius.

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Gaius."

XXX

Arthur walked through the dimly-lit courtyard and spotted Mira-Liana heading his way. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her. She was still a bit pale, but she was recovering and still looked beautiful.

"Ana," he said.

"Arthur?" she said. She smiled at the sight of him. "It's good to see you. What're you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you. I, uh—watch it!"

He caught her just she fell. She looked slightly embarrassed as he helped her stand up and kept an arm around her to support her.

"You must still be a bit weak," said Arthur. "Come on, I'll make sure you get back to Gaius's chambers without killing yourself."

Mira-Liana laughed. "I heard what you did to get the antidote for me and Merlin. Thank you. You didn't have to do that for us."

_Yes, I did, _he thought.

Aloud, he said, "It was nothing. You and Merlin have saved my life already, it was my turn. So, we're even now."

Mira-Liana nodded. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Stand there and close your eyes," he said.

Mira-Liana did as she was told and after a few moments, Arthur said, "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw he was holding a bouquet of red roses, tied together with a silver heart-shaped necklace engraved with tiny flowers with a sapphire.

"For you," he said.

"I-I don't know what to say," she said, taking the gifts. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome," he said.

"How'd you know roses were my favorite and I like sapphires?"

"I didn't. I just thought they suited you," he said, smiling as he fastened the necklace on her neck.

They'd come to Gaius's chambers.

"Well, I'd better go. Good-night, Ana. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and went inside, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

XXX

"Well, no need to ask why you're in such a good mood," said Merlin, eyeing the flowers and necklace.

"Not one word, Merlin," said Mira-Liana as she made a vase with magic and filled it with water before putting the flowers inside. "And before you ask, no, he didn't say he loves me and I didn't say the same. And we didn't kiss."

Gaius also looked pleased. "Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honor. There aren't many who would do what he did for servants."

"It all would've been for nothing if you hadn't known how to make the antidote," said Merlin.

"Eat your dinner," said Gaius.

"What I don't get is why Nimueh went to all the trouble of framing Bayard," said Mira-Liana.

"Yeah, she could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur," said Merlin.

"Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after," said Gaius. "She knew you two would be forced to drink from that goblet. It was the two of you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things."

"Well, if she shows again, hopefully we'll be ready," said Mira-Liana.

"Both of us," said Merlin, holding Mira-Liana's hand. "Together."


	5. Lancelot

Lancelot

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

A few days after Merlin and Mira-Liana recovered, things had almost gone back to normal. The two were still working hard for Arthur and things were quiet, but now Merlin and Gwen were spending a lot of their afternoons off together and sharing kisses now and again. Merlin still made time for Mira-Liana, but he seemed a bit happier.

Mira-Liana hadn't taken Arthur's necklace off and she'd kept the roses in a cupboard to be hidden and kept alive with a spell she'd found. The two hadn't spoken much since that night he'd given her the gifts, but he was constantly on her mind.

At the moment, she and Merlin were picking mushrooms for Gaius when a loud shrieking startled them and a monster charged them. They ran, but the monster overpowered them and had them pinned down. Suddenly, a man they didn't know charged at the monster and tried to attack with his sword, but his sword broke.

He then pulled the two up. "Run, Run!" he shouted.

The three of them ducked behind a log, out of breath. Thankfully, the monster flew off after a few moments. After a few more moments, Mira-Liana turned to their rescuer.

"You saved our lives, thank you," said Mira-Liana. "I'm Mira-Liana and this is my twin brother, Merlin."

"Lancelot," he said.

Then he collapsed.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana took Lancelot to Gaius. None of the guards were sure how just the two of them managed to carry Lancelot so far, as he was a lot heavier than them both, and it was a long walk. Of course they'd used magic to get him back. But fortunately Gaius didn't say anything to them. Luckily Lancelot's wound wasn't that serious and he was fine the next day. Lancelot told the two of his wishes.

"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the Knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking I want too much. They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

"Lancelot they're going to love you," Mira-Liana reassured him.

"You could shame Prince Arthur himself," said Merlin, earning a smack from his sister. "Ow. In fact, I think I'll go talk to him right now."

Lancelot looked surprised. "You two know Arthur?"

"Oh, yes," said Merlin. "My sister fancies him."

"MERLIN!" Mira-Liana, shouted.

She almost chased after him, but he was gone in a flash.

Lancelot laughed as Mira-Liana buried her face in her hands. "So, Mira, you like Prince Arthur?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But it's more than just that. I-I love him. Sometimes he's such an idiot, but other times he's one of the greatest men I've ever know. He's the only one who calls me 'Ana' and…" her voice wandered off as she sighed.

"I understand. Does he know you feel this way for him?"

"No. I can't tell him. He would never return my feelings and besides, I'm just a servant," she said, as she fingered the necklace.

Lancelot guessed that Arthur had given her the flowers and the necklace and smiled before squeezing her hand. "Mira-Liana, listen to me. If Arthur truly cares for you, then your position won't matter to him. Tell him how you feel when you're ready."

Mira-Liana smiled. "Thank you."

"And don't worry, I promise you I won't tell anyone about this," he said.

"Again, thank you."

XXX

Arthur was testing the new knights. They had to fight him.

The training session had been a complete fiasco.

After the fighting Arthur complained to Merlin, who'd come down to the field. "How am I meant to defend Camelot with such rubbish?"

"I think I may be able to help you there," said Merlin.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You? You haven't a clue about finding Knights. Knights need courage, fortitude, discipline."

"I know someone who does, he saved mine and Mira-Liana's life."

Arthur paled. "You and Ana were attacked? Are you both alright? Was Ana hurt at all?"

"She's fine, we're both fine." said Merlin, silently both liking and disliking Arthur's concern for his twin sister. "Anyway, the point is, Lancelot saved us and he seems like Knight material."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, it's not just how he acts that matters. The first code of Camelot only those of noble blood may become Knights. So unless your friend is a nobleman…"

"Oh, he is a nobleman," said Merlin. _Oh, I am such an idiot, _he thought, having no clue about his friend's family, but he knew it was worth a try.

"Is he?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Absolutely," said Merlin.

"Well, get him to come to the training ground tomorrow and make sure he brings his seal of nobility."

Arthur walked away.

"Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it," Merlin yelled after him.

XXX

Mira-Liana and Lancelot looked up when Merlin came into the room. She'd been enjoying Lancelot's company and they'd had an excellent conversation while waiting for Merlin.

"Well?" said Lancelot, as soon as he walked through the door.

"I spoke to him and he'd like to meet you," said Merlin.

"That's wonderful," said Mira-Liana.

"Thank you," said Lancelot, looking overjoyed.

"Uh, there is one other thing. You're not a nobleman by any chance, are you?"

"A nobleman?" Lancelot repeated. "No, why?"

"Well because…" Merlin began,

"The first rule of Camelot states only those of noble blood may serve as Knights," Gaius interrupted

Lancelot sat down. He was obviously upset.

"I've heard of stupid rules in my time, but that is completely ridiculous. That's not fair," Mira-Liana argued.

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot, truly I am," Gaius left shooting Merlin and Mira-Liana a warning look. Which clearly said: _Don't try anything._

"Everything I've fought for, all that work, wasted," Lancelot said.

"It is _not _wasted. Being of noble blood shouldn't matter," said Mira-Liana, reminding him of their earlier conversation.

"I give you my word, I will make this right," Merlin promised.

"Not without me, you won't," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Mira-Liana followed Merlin to the library, who took a large book on nobility from one of the shelves. He took a bit of paper and copied a noble crest the crest of Northumbria from it changing the name to Lancelot.

"It's a real page turner," she said, to the baffled librarian, who she hoped hadn't seen anything.

_I don't like this, Merlin, _she said.

_Have you got any better ideas on helping Lancelot becoming a knight?_

_Yes, but Gaius would have a heart attack if I used any of them. I just don't like lying like this to help someone. _

_What choice is there?_

Mira-Liana sighed and didn't reply.

XXX

Merlin would give the paper to Lancelot later. He and Mira-Liana went in different directions as Mira-Liana had to gather some herbs for Gaius.

"Ana," said Arthur, startling her.

"Oh, hello, Arthur," said Mira-Liana. "Is everything alright? I heard Merlin got you to see Lancelot."

"Yes, he did, I'm seeing Lancelot tomorrow," said Arthur. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about him, actually. What's Lancelot like? I want your opinion before I meet him."

"Well, he's brave, has a good heart, determined, loyal and very handsome. He seems like he'll be a good Knight once he's passed his tests."

"I see," said Arthur, sounding as though he was trying to keep anger from his voice. "And you like him, do you?"

"He's good friend," said Mira-Liana. "He's sweet, easy to talk to and he listens. He and I get along easily."

"Right, anything else I should know about him?"

"No," said Mira-Liana. "I think that's everything."

"Okay, thank you. I will see you later," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana shook her head as he disappeared.

_Arthur, what's gotten into you? _

But she didn't have time to think about it, as Merlin joined her and they went back to Gaius's chambers.

XXX

"Merlin, Mira, what's that?" asked Lancelot as Merlin waved the bit of paper under his nose.

"This is your signet of nobility, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria," said Merlin.

"No," said Lancelot.

"Alright, so you don't want to be a Knight then," he turned to leave.

_Merlin! _Mira-Liana hissed.

"Of course I do," Lancelot yelled back, just as Merlin knew he would.

"Well, take it then. Blast the rules. The rules are wrong," said Merlin.

"But it's a lie," said Lancelot. "It's against everything the Knights stand for."

"You have as much right to be a Knight as any man. I know it," said Mira-Liana.

"But the rules!"

"We're not breaking them, just bending them. You get in and then after that, you'll be judged on merit. And after that if they make you a Knight it will be because you have earned it—nobility or not," said Merlin.

Lancelot sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll do it."

Merlin smiled.

XXX

Lancelot's preparations were quickly underway. Gwen had made Lancelot an outfit and the man almost seemed smitten with her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" said Lancelot. "Guinevere, I mean."

"Yeah, she is," said Merlin, a hint of anger in his voice. "She's the best seamstress in Camelot and she's got a heart of gold."

"Is she seeing anyone?" Lancelot asked, oblivious to Merlin's anger.

"She's seeing Merlin," said Mira-Liana, before her brother could speak.

Lancelot looked surprised. "Oh!" he said. "I'm sorry. Well, Merlin, you're a lucky man then."

"Thank you," said Merlin.

_Ha! You were jealous! _Mira-Liana said, smugly.

_Shut up, _Merlin snapped.

XXX

The next morning, Arthur was putting his sword in the rack when a unfamiliar man came up to him.

"Yes?" he demanded.

"Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria," said Lancelot.

"Lancelot? My servant mentioned you." He put on a cheerful look, but inside Arthur was angry. He was jealous. Mira-Liana seemed to like him. He remembered the night when she'd been recovering and the gifts he'd given to her and the affection shown, but he wondered if she'd forgotten that. He could never admit it, but he cared for her deeply and didn't know how to say it.

"Bow," he told Lancelot and then knocked him over. He heard Merlin and Mira-Liana gasp, which angered him even more.

"Sluggish reactions are not good for the battlefield. You'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready," said Arthur.

"I'm ready now, Sire." The man was stood up with his sword drawn. Arthur hated this man. He would show he was stronger. Humiliating Lancelot would make him feel better.

"You are, are you?"

Lancelot nodded.

"Fine, you can start by clearing out the stables."

He turned and left happy to have humiliated Lancelot

XXX

_Well, someone was certainly jealous today, _said Merlin as he and Mira-Liana worked.

_If you're talking about Arthur, you're mistaken, _said Mira-Liana.

_Whatever you say, Mir, _said Merlin, amused.

Mira-Liana shot a glare at him. While she hadn't enjoyed seeing Lancelot being beaten by Arthur, she had almost been touched that Arthur seemed jealous.

_But there's no reason to be jealous. No man could win my heart like Arthur did, _she thought.

"Shame about Lancelot," Gaius said, as he walked in.

"Oh well, that's life. You win some, you lose some," Merlin dismissed.

"You're taking it very well. Very mature," Gaius said but he sounded suspicious.

"Thank you," said Merlin.

Lancelot walked in dirty from cleaning the stables.

"How did it go?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Eurgh," was all Lancelot said before going upstairs.

Gaius gave them a questioning look.

"He's been cleaning out the stables," said Mira-Liana.

"I see," Gaius said and the two knew there was no getting out of this.

"He's, uh, been trying out for the knights," said Merlin.

"The first rule of Camelot can not be broken under any circumstances. What have you done?" demanded Gaius angrily

"Ok I bent the rules a little, but they are wrong, unfair," said Merlin.

"Using magic?"

"More a trick than magic," said Mira-Liana.

"Magic is not a toy, you two," said Gaius.

"Look, we owe Lancelot our lives. We're paying that debt the only way we can. If you want to punish us for it, then go ahead," said Merlin.

Gaius narrowed his eyes and looked angry, but didn't say anything.

XXX

Lancelot was tested the next day.

"Well this is it, succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here," Arthur told him.

Merlin, Gwen and Mira-Liana watched on the sidelines. If this worked, he would never doubt the mysterious twins again. He silently wished he had come to Camelot sooner. Gwen was a fantastic, kind and beautiful girl, but she was Merlin's. And Mira-Liana was even more beautiful, but she was both extremely wild and tamed.

She seemed perfect for Arthur and Lancelot silently hoped things would work out between them. There seemed to be something between them, even if they hardly admitted it. How else could he explain the looks of jealousy he saw from Arthur when he caught Lancelot gazing at Mira-Liana? And the way he listened to her and her brother.

"Lancelot, fifth son of lord Eldrid of Northumbria your time starts now," Arthur told him.

They put on their helmets and drew their swords. They fought until Lancelot felt a blow to his face.

"Shame," Arthur said, kicking him.

Lancelot was up in a second. Surprised, Arthur tripped and fell.

"Do you submit, Sire?" Lancelot asked

Arthur had to admit defeat, but couldn't help feeling angry at the look of joy on Mira-Liana's face when Lancelot won.

XXX

Later that night, after Lancelot was given Knighthood and he'd vigorously thanked Merlin and Mira-Liana, there was feast.

Arthur began to talk to Lancelot. He watched Mira-Liana with Gwen and Merlin.

"Lancelot, do you think her beautiful?" he asked his eyes on Mira-Liana. Determined to find out whether he had a rival or not.

"Yes she is," said Lancelot.

Arthur inhaled sharply. "You should've been here the first time Ana was at a feast. She had to fend off all the Knights who laid their eyes on her. Didn't accept any offers to dance until I asked."

Lancelot chuckled. "That sounds like her."

Arthur tensed at this. He was sure Lancelot could win her and probably had.

_But what can I do if she loves Lancelot and not me? What can I do? _

XXX

The next morning, Gaius gave Lancelot and Merlin a hangover cure. Mira-Liana looked almost smug.

"I told you," she said.

"Mir, shut up," said Merlin.

Suddenly, two guards came in and arrested Lancelot for his lies.

Feeling horrible, Merlin and Mira-Liana went to visit their imprisoned friend.

"Lancelot, we're so sorry," said Mira-Liana.

"The two of you are not to blame," said Lancelot.

"Yes, we are," said Merlin. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, stop blaming yourselves," said Lancelot. "Listen to me, you did what you thought was right and gave me a chance I never believed I could have. I could never ask for better friends. Everything will work out in the end. Now, get. The cells are not a place for you two."

"Alright," said Mira-Liana.

They left, reluctantly.

When they went back to Gaius's chambers, neither of them were in a mood for the physician's lecture.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana," said Gaius.

"Gaius, whatever you say, please don't let it be 'I told you so,'" said Merlin.

"I wasn't going to. What's done is done," said Gaius. "I wanted to show you something." He held out a book with a picture of the same creature that had attacked them. "Is that the monster that attacked you?"

"Yes," said Mira-Liana. "Why? What's happened?"

"The same creature has been attacking the villagers," said Gaius.

"What?" said Merlin. "But—"

A piercing scream interrupted them, making Merlin and Mira-Liana run to the courtyard. The monster had come to Camelot.

The monster dived. Mira-Liana gasped when she thought it was going for Arthur but it flew back again and she sighed in relief. But they watched as the monster dived, knocking Arthur and several others to the ground, but luckily no one was harmed. The Knights charged but the monster pushed them all back. Arthur was thrown a flaming torch which made the beast flee. Camelot was safe for now

"Arthur!" she yelled, running over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Arthur, looking pleased and touched at her concern. "And you?"

"I'm fine," said Mira-Liana. "I'm more concerned for you right now. You scared me back there."

"Well, I'm fine now. No need to worry," said Arthur. "But thank you, Ana."

She nodded and went to rejoin her brother.

In the court Uther told Arthur to go out and search for the creature.

Gaius interrupted. "I have done research on this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin. A creature born of magic it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken," Uther said. "It's a creature of flesh and blood."

Arthur backed them up with statements that none of their weapons had managed to even hurt the Griffin, but Uther demanded the Knights ride again and Arthur reluctantly agreed.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana went back to Gaius's chambers.

"Is it true that the griffin can only be killed by magic?" Mira-Liana asked.

"Yes," said Gaius. "I'm sorry, but if Arthur rides against it, he'll die."

"Then we must make Uther see reason," said Merlin.

"When magic is concerned Uther is blind to reason, yet magic is our only hope."

"Oh, no," said Mira-Liana, catching on. "You're not suggesting that _we—_"

"Yes and you must," said Gaius.

"Gaius, we can't fight it. We've seen it for ourselves. We're not that powerful," said Merlin.

"If you don't, then Arthur will surely die," said Gaius.

"This is madness. There must be another way," said Mira-Liana.

"I wish there was," said Gaius.

"Do you even care what happens to us?" Merlin demanded. "Oh, just, 'Do that, Merlin.' 'Do that, Mira.' 'Go on and fight the griffin while I just sit here with my feet by the fire!'"

"Merlin!" said Mira-Liana. "That's enough. You went too far."

"Both of you; be quiet," said Gaius. "Listen to me. The two of you are the only things I do care about in this world. I will give my life for the both of you without a second thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. It is yours."

"I'm sorry," said Merlin.

"I don't know what else to say," said Gaius.

"Then we'll say it for you," said Mira-Liana. "We've got less than two hours before Arthur rides up against the griffin. Let's hope we can find a way to kill that thing before then."

XXX

Prince Arthur burst in Lancelot's jail cell.

"I should have known. You're no knight," he yelled

"I'm sorry," mumbled Lancelot.

"I'm sorry too, because you darn well fight like one," Arthur said. He stopped his ranting for a few moments and then said, "Camelot needs you. We could not kill it."

"I faced it myself, Sire, some days ago. I struck it full on and my sword broke. By a miracle, I was able to save Merlin and Mira-Liana."

Arthur's throat tightened. "There's a horse outside. Take it and never return again."

"Sire, it's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve."

"I know," said Arthur. "But I do not wish to see your face again."

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Lancelot asked. "I know I lied but there's another reason, isn't there? As soon as I said my name you hated me."

"I didn't hate you. I just…I thought you could win her and then she'd leave and she wouldn't ever be mine," said Arthur. "I was just jealous, alright?"

Lancelot looked confused. "Gwen? You're in love with Gwen? I care for her, that's true, but she's Merlin's love, not mine."

"I'm not talking about Gwen, idiot. I mean, Mira-Liana," said Arthur.

Lancelot's confusion disappeared and was replaced understanding. "You're mistaken, Sire. You think I could've won Mira's heart? No. She loves another man—not I, and I don't love her."

"Wait, wait; a moment. You don't like Mira-Liana that way and you backed off when you found out about Gwen and Merlin. Hang on, did you say Ana loves another man?"

"She told me the first day I came here," said Lancelot.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Maybe Mira-Liana cared for him as he cared for her. "Tell me. Who? Who does she love?" Arthur asked.

Lancelot smiled. "I'm sorry, Sire. But I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. She will confess her feelings for the man she loves when she's ready."

Arthur let out a sigh of frustration. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of the man. "Go, before I change my mind. Mention what I have said about her and I will have you killed. I cannot do more than what I have done now as my father knows nothing of this, now go."

XXX

Meanwhile, Gaius, Merlin and Mira-Liana had managed to find a way to kill the griffin.

"There. This is what you must do to save Arthur. This will kill it," Gaius tells them.

"We've never cast anything so powerful," said Merlin.

Gaius handed them a small, blunt dagger. "You must. Here, try. You have it within you, I know you do."

Merlin and Mira-Liana held it in their clenched hands and focused.

"Rectum anwield gefilueck," they said.

Nothing happened.

They tried again and again.

"Don't worry, you two. I know you're trying."

"And failing," said Merlin.

"If we don't do better, Arthur will die because we're not good enough," said Mira-Liana, wiping away a tear.

"Merlin, Mira," Gwen said, running in. "Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin."

"What?" said Mira-Liana. "How many idiots must we protect?"

"We've got to stop them," said Merlin.

He was about to run after Mira-Liana, but he was stopped.

"Merlin, wait," said Gwen, grabbing his hand. "Don't go, please. I don't want to lose you to this thing. Please, don't go."

"Gwen, if there was another way, I would take it. But my powers are stronger with Mira-Liana and if I'm not there, I don't know if we can protect Camelot. You won't lose me, I swear it," he promised. He took off his red scarf and placed it on her neck. "Now, you know I'll come back because you've got a promise. Keep this for me until I come back."

She had tears in her eyes as she kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," said Merlin. He held her tight once more before running to join his sister.

XXX

"We're coming with you," said Mira-Liana, when they caught up with Lancelot.

"Just try and stop us," said Merlin.

"Neither of you are soldiers."

"You were the one who said Arthur could use all the help he could get," said Mira-Liana. "So, you can let us come with you willingly or forcefully."

Lancelot sighed. "Alright, let's go."

The three of them rode to the battlefield.

Mira-Liana rode with Merlin, her hands wrapped tightly around her brother's waist. Before long, the three heard battle sounds. Bodies littered everywhere.

"Arthur!" Mira-Liana she gasped, getting off the horse and running to the side of the unconscious prince.

"Is he dead?" asked Lancelot.

"He's alive," said Merlin.

"Boys, we've got company," said Mira-Liana, as sounds of the griffin hit their ears.

Lancelot remounted his horse and grabbed a lance ready to charge.

"Alright, Mir, it's now or never," he said.

"Let's do this," she said.

Merlin and Mira-Liana grabbed each other's hands and focused their energy. "Rectum anwield gefilueck," they chanted over and over until Lancelot's lance glowed blue with power

Lancelot then struck the griffin which fell to the ground, dead.

Merlin and Mira-Liana let out cheerful cries as they embraced each other. They'd done it. The spell had worked. They then fled the scene as Arthur awoke. They could speak to him later. For now, Lancelot would get the credit for destroying the griffin and Arthur was safe and that was all that mattered.

They could hear Arthur shouting with joy and shock that Lancelot had slain the griffin. Perhaps now Lancelot would be made the Knight he deserved to be.

XXX

Back at Gaius's chambers, Mira-Liana embraced Gaius and Merlin kissed Gwen.

"You did it," said Gaius. "Thank heavens."

"We did do it," said Mira-Liana. "I wish you could've seen it, Gaius. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before."

"I knew you could do it," said Gwen. "And I think this belongs to you." She tried to put Merlin's scarf back on, but he just shook his head.

"Consider it a token and keep it," said Merlin. "I can make another, but this one's special."

"Then I will keep it," said Gwen, placing it in her pocket.

Later, the two found Lancelot stood outside the court room. They could hear Uther yelling at Arthur from inside.

"They must restore your knighthood. You killed the griffin," Mira-Liana reassured Lancelot.

"But I didn't kill that thing—you two did."

"That's ridiculous," said Merlin.

"'Rectum anwield gefilueck.' I heard you, I saw you," said Lancelot.

The two paled.

"But don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Lancelot assured them. "But I can't do this. No more lies or deceit."

He burst into the room.

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden as you cannot bear mine. I must take my own path, far from here. I bid you farewell. And maybe another chance will come to prove myself a worthy Knight of Camelot."

"Lancelot, you've already proved that to us." Arthur said

"Then I must prove it to myself. Farewell, Prince Arthur."

As he walked past the two, he said, "Farewell, Merlin, Mira-Liana. I will never forget your friendship and I will think of you always with honor and pride."

They smiled.

"Farewell, _Sir _Lancelot," said Mira-Liana.

"We'll see you again one day, I know it," said Merlin. "By then you'll be recognized as the greatest Knight the kingdom has ever known."

He returned their smiles and embraced them once more.

As they watched their friend depart, they felt deep inside that one day, Lancelot would return.


	6. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

A Remedy to Cure All Ills

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Trouble had fallen for the kingdom of Camelot. The Lady Morgana had fallen into a deep, sick slumber and was unable to awaken. Gaius worked hard, but nothing he did had any effect on Morgana. She'd been out cold for days. Merlin had suggested the use of magic, but Gaius shot that idea down after reminding him what had happened when they'd used magic to cure Gwen's father. They would have to work without the use of magic.

Mira-Liana was especially worried. Morgana was like a sister to her and she and Gwen were two of her best friends. She had to be alright, she had to.

Later that night, she and Merlin were in Arthur's chambers with the Prince, talking, and Merlin was pacing as he muttered, "She's going to be alright. She's going to be alright."

"Merlin, will you stop that, you're making me anxious," said Arthur.

"That I'm not worried?" asked Merlin, confused.

"Merlin, please, just stop pacing," said Mira-Liana.

Merlin did as his sister asked and she chuckled.

She turned to Arthur. "Arthur, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you…for being so concerned when Lancelot was here. It was sweet of you."

He smiled a little and nodded, noticing the smell of roses from the flowers he'd given her. "It was my pleasure."

She returned the smile before he left the room.

XXX

Morgana's condition did not improve.

"I can do nothing more for her," said Gaius, to Uther. "She has hours, maybe less."

"We cannot let her die," Arthur shouted angrily.

"Arthur," said Uther. "That's enough."

Arthur sighed and then he remembered the scarred man. "There's a man. He came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her."

"That's ridiculous, he doesn't know what's wrong with her," said Uther.

"He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills."

"That's impossible," said Gaius.

"We should at least hear him out, for Morgana's sake. What have we got to lose?"

Uther sighed. "Alright, send for him."

Gaius and Uther went into the hall, where a man with a heavily scarred face was waiting with a scroll. He knelt instantly and handed it to the King.

"Edwin Muirden, Sire," he said. "Physician and loyal servant."

"Welcome to Camelot," said Uther.

"Have we met before?" asked Gaius.

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir," said Edwin, dismissing Gaius's words.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" asked Uther.

"There are not many ills I have seen and successfully treated, sire. So, when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honor-bound to offer my services," said Edwin.

Merlin and Mira-Liana watched from behind a pillar.

_I don't like him_, Mira-Liana thought. _And it's not just his face that bothers me. Something's wrong with that man. I don't trust him._

_I don't either. It's too weird he shows up right when Morgana's ill and suddenly knows all about it, _Merlin agreed.

"And you say you have a cure for all, an antidote for everything?" said Gaius.

"Yes, but it is not that simple as that."

"Gaius is the Court Physician," said Uther.

"You are indeed a legend and I am delighted to meet you," said Edwin, bowing. "Though, I am curious to know of the Lady's illness."

"An inflammation of the brain," said Gaius.

"And your remedies, sir?" asked Edwin.

"Rosemary and yarrow," said Gaius.

"That is the right diagnostic," said Edwin. "If I may examine the patient and use my equipment, I shall start on her immediately."

"Of course," said Uther. "You may have one of the guest chambers."

"Consider my maidservant and manservant at your disposal," said Arthur.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana reluctantly helped Edwin.

His equipment was strange, but then he explained it was that way because it was originally designed for alchemy.

"Alchemy?" said Merlin, "As in—"

"—making gold?" Mira-Liana finished.

Edwin looked at them. "You two have an interest in science?"

"Science is knowledge," said Merlin.

"It holds the answers to everything," said Edwin.

"Maybe," said Mira-Liana. "But it can't explain love."

"Oh, so you are in love, Mira-Liana. Perhaps, with Prince Arthur?"

"She means feelings, emotions," said Merlin, quickly.

Edwin seemed impressed. "You two seem bright for simple servants."

"Don't be fooled, we're not that bright," said Mira-Liana.

They were heard they heard a hissing noise coming from a curious box. When Edwin snatched it from Merlin's hands and told them to leave it, it only made them more curious.

When they came to Morgana's chambers with his equipment, Edwin needed the room to be emptied before he could work and everyone complied, despite the desire not to obey the mysterious scarred man.

Merlin and Mira-Liana wanted to know more about Edwin's "cure" but they knew they had to wait and find out for themselves.

XXX

Eventually, Edwin came out and gave a diagnostic of brain hemorrhage.

"How could you have missed that?" Uther demanded.

"I found no blood," said Gaius.

"Is there a cure?" asked Uther.

"See for yourself," said Edwin.

Morgana was on the bed, wide awake and clearly fine.

"Morgana!" said Mira-Liana, hugging her friend. "Thank heavens you're alright."

"I'm just fine, Mira," said Morgana, smiling.

"This is truly a miracle," said Uther, looking equally happy.

He was in too good of a mood to tell off Mira-Liana for hugging Morgana—a servant shouldn't touch a noblewoman.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," said Morgana.

"What did he give you?" asked Gaius.

"I don't know, but thank the heavens he did," said Morgana.

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged glances.

XXX

Later that day, Merlin and Mira-Liana knocked on Edwin's door. Hearing no answer, they went right in.

"He's not here. Let's investigate. I really don't like Edwin," said Mira-Liana.

"I can't say I blame you," said Merlin. "But he did save Morgana's life."

"And how many times have we met people pretending to be something they're not?" said Mira-Liana. "It's really—I found the box."

"The box he had earlier?" said Merlin.

They fingered the finely polished wood and examined it. Dozens of dead insects were inside and there was an inscription on the lid. They read it aloud and heard another hissing noise. As they opened the box, Mira-Liana almost stepped back in horror as the bugs were now alive.

"Very good," said Edwin, startling them.

Edwin took the box from them and said a spell that made the insects fall silent once again.

"You two have magic," he said. It wasn't a question.

"It wasn't us, we didn't do anything," said Merlin.

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing," said Edwin, opening the box once more. "These little angels are how I cured the Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain and saved her life. Magic can be a force for good."

"We know," said Mira-Liana.

"Then why do you fear it?" asked Edwin.

"Magic is not permitted in Camelot," said Merlin. "Uther's banned it."

"Should I have let Morgana die, then?" said Edwin.

"No," said Merlin.

"People like us should use our gift." said Edwin.

"We aren't like you," said Mira-Liana. "The magic my brother and I wield is only more powerful if we work together. We never chose to be what we are. Magic chose us."

She didn't know why she was telling Edwin these things, but she felt as though she had to, to make it clear of her opinion of him and their differences.

"I've never heard of such a thing before in my life. More mysteries surround the two of you, I see," said Edwin. "But do you not think that we should use our gifts to make this world a better place?"

"Doesn't matter what we think," said Merlin.

He and Mira-Liana began to clean up some spilt dust, but Edwin just said a few words and it went back into the bottle by itself.

"Why waste such talent?" he said. "And I can teach you, both of you."

Merlin and Mira-Liana said a few magic words and the dust was poured into the bowl.

"What do you use it for?" asked Edwin.

"Gaius doesn't allow us to," said Mira-Liana.

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced and enjoyed. You need someone to help you, encourage you, teach you."

"Perhaps," said Merlin.

"Imagine what we could achieve together," said Edwin. "With the two of you by my side, we could do anything."

"Excuse me, sir, we should be getting back now," said Mira-Liana.

"Of course," said Edwin. "But you must promise to keep our secrets. People like the three of us, must look after one another."

"Of course," said Merlin. "Good-day, sir."

XXX

Mira-Liana breathed easier when she and Merlin left the room.

"Merlin, he scares me," she said, when they were out of earshot. "I don't know why, but he does. Something about him is just wrong."

She wiped a few tears from her eyes before Merlin stopped her. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay," said Merlin, hugging her. "If he's up to something, we'll find it, I promise."

XXX

Gaius went to Edwin's chambers. After doing a thorough search through the records of the Great Purge, he'd discovered Edwin's true identity.

"Edwin, your scar has healed well," he said, when he entered the room. "I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy."

"I told you we'd never met before, said Edwin.

"I didn't realize who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name.

"You were Gregor and Jaden's son," said Gaius.

"They were friends of yours," said Edwin.

"They were sorcerers."

"They practiced magic, and so did a lot of people back then, Gaius."

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are," said Gaius.

"Fine," said Edwin, angrily. "Shall we go and tell him? Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him everything. Oh, I know, we could also tell him about Merlin and Mira-Liana," said Edwin.

Gaius paled. "Merlin and Mira-Liana?" he said.

"You didn't know they were a sorcerer and sorceress? I wonder what Uther will do. Probably have them burnt?" said Edwin.

"You would betray another sorcerer?" said Gaius.

"_You _did! When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther!" Edwin shouted, pointing at his scars as he spoke. "At least Merlin and Mira-Liana don't have son, who will try to rescue them from the flames."

"You're here to take revenge?"

"And I have waited a long time," Edwin snarled.

"You think I will sacrifice the King to save Merlin and Mira-Liana?"

"Think about it, Gaius," said Edwin. "But if I find out that you have told any person—including the children, I will go straight to Uther!"

Just then, Merlin came into the room with a bag full of herbs that Edwin has asked for. Mira-Liana had helped gather the plants, but point-blank refused to go back near Edwin and Merlin would never make his sister do anything she didn't want to do.

He took the bag off his shoulders. "Here're your provisions," he said.

"Ah, thank you, Merlin," said Edwin. "I've yet to see your sister today. Is she doing well?"

"She's quite well, thank you," said Merlin. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, Gaius was just reminiscing on old times, weren't you, Gaius?" said Edwin.

"Yes," said Gaius.

"But now I'd best get back to work," said Edwin.

XXX

"Well, I'd better get on with my work," said Merlin. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, I'm fine," said Gaius. "By way, _is _your sister well?"

"Mir's fine, she just didn't want to go near Edwin," said Merlin. "She says he scares her and she's got a bad feeling about him."

"And how do you feel about him?" asked Gaius.

"He saved Morgana, but he's still a bit creepy. Neither of us fully trust him."

"And nor should you," said Gaius.

"Why? Do you know something?" asked Merlin.

"No," he lied. "It's just an instinct feeling. Well, I'll see you later."

Later that night, Gaius watched his niece and nephew sleep. As usual, they were holding each other's hands. If one of them had a bad dream, there would just be a simple hand squeeze and then they'd relax and it would be over. Gaius felt torn as he watched them.

He had a duty to protect Uther and he'd made a promise to protect his sister's children, whom he saw as a son and daughter. Feeling he needed some guidance, he journeyed down beneath the castle to visit someone he had not spoken to in a long time.

"Hello?" he called. "It is me, Gaius."

The Dragon appeared before him. "How old a man can become, yet changed so little."

"You have not changed either," said Gaius.

"Twenty years, almost a lifetime, to make the short journey back to where you began."

"I'm not here for myself," Gaius snapped.

"You're here for the children."

"You know about Merlin and Mira-Liana?" said Gaius.

"You have struggled against their destiny, but you can no more prevent it than they can."

"So, it's true then?" said Gaius.

"Oh, yes," said the Dragon. "They and the young Pendragon one day will unite the land of Albion."

"But they are in danger."

"No, it is my jailer who stands to peril," said the Dragon.

"Must Uther be sacrificed for the children?"

"Their time cannot come until his is past. Merlin has a great part to play in being the young Pendragon's brother in everyway except for blood, but I doubt the young Pendragon will dare to even confess his feelings for Mira-Liana until my jailer's death."

"But is that time now?" asked Gaius.

"That is for your choosing,"

"I will not choose between them," said Gaius.

"Then turn a blind eye, that is, after all, your talent."

Gaius did not sleep well that night. He couldn't stop thinking of Merlin and Mira-Liana and Edwin's threat.

When the morning came, he was called into a meeting with Uther, who seemed both reluctant and regretful, but retired Gaius and gave him a pension and the invitation to stay in Camelot for as long as he so desired. When Gaius was given the chance to speak against Edwin, he chose to remain silent and instead just thanked Uther for giving him the job for so many years.

XXX

"Merlin, Ana," said Arthur.

The two were gathering water and stopped.

"Hello, Arthur," said Mira-Liana. "What's going on?"

"I, uh, thought this had better come from me before you heard from anyone else. My father's reached a decision today and, well, Gaius has been sacked."

"Sacked?" said Merlin. "Why? He made one mistake!"

"A mistake that almost killed Morgana," said Arthur. "And besides, it wasn't the only one."

"What?" said Mira-Liana.

"Edwin said his work was outdated," said Arthur. "No _wants _Gaius to go, but my father had to think of the kingdom. You two had better go see Gaius."

"Yes, we should," said Merlin.

"Thank you for telling us this, Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

"Gaius, they can't do this. You tried to save Morgana," said Mira-Liana, bursting into the chamber.

"Uther is not to blame," said Gaius.

"I'll speak to Edwin. You can work together," Merlin protested. "We can't stand by and do nothing."

"Uther is right," said Gaius. "It's time I stepped down."

"What're you doing?" asked Mira-Liana.

They'd only just noticed Gaius was filling a few boxes and bags with his possessions.

"I can no longer stay if there's no longer a use for me," said Gaius.

"That's the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard in my life!" said Mira-Liana. "You can't leave."

"I believe it is for the best."

"Then we will come with you," said Merlin.

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, Mira-Liana, you are like a son and daughter to me. I never expected so great a blessing so late in my life."

"And you are more than a father to us," said Mira-Liana, tears in her eyes.

"Then as a father, I must tell you, you both must remain here," said Gaius, squeezing their shoulders. "Camelot is where you belong."

"But you belong here too," said Merlin.

"Not anymore. You must both promise me you won't waste your gifts."

"Our gifts mean nothing without you to guide us," said Mira-Liana.

"You both have a great destiny. If I have had, but a small part to play in that, then I am pleased."

"But there is still so much we need to learn," said Merlin. "We need you to teach us."

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight," said Gaius. "And there is nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise."

"We will not let this happen," said Mira-Liana, shaking her head as she and Merlin ran out of the chambers.

They couldn't believe Gaius was leaving. What would they do without their elderly friend and father figure?

XXX

Even with the added efforts of Gwen and speaking to Arthur, there was nothing they could do. No one—not even Uther—had wanted Gaius to leave, but the decision had been made.

Mira-Liana, feeling even more stressed than usual, went into Arthur's empty chambers to talk to him. He wasn't there, and she didn't want to talk to anyone else for a while. So, she sat on Arthur's bed crying. The only light came from the full moon, which lit up the room a little.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she found herself gazing out the window, wiping away tears and then someone tapped her on the shoulder, startling her.

"Pardon me, but I think these are my chambers," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, Arthur," she said, when she caught her breath and saw his face in the moonlight. "I'm sorry, the room was empty. I shouldn't have come. I'll just go."

"No, Ana, it's alright. You don't have to go," said Arthur, holding her hand.

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana. She could never ignore him when he called her "Ana." What was it about him that often quieted down her fiery personality and kept her temper under control at times? Was it the same things that made her love him?

"What're you doing in here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you weren't here, so I just sat for a while. I just…didn't want to talk to Merlin or the others. I wanted you."

Arthur felt touched she'd wanted _him _and no one else to talk to and help her. "Well, I'm here now. What's the matter?" he asked. "You can tell me."

She sighed and took a deep breath. "It's just…I never thought Gaius would leave. He didn't do anything wrong. He shouldn't have been sacked. He's the only father figure Merlin and I have ever known, Edwin scares me really bad and I don't know why, and with just everything else that's been happening, I just feel like I'm about explode and there's no relief anywhere and…"

"Shh, shh, shh," said Arthur, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "It's alright, I'm here. Everything will be alright soon enough, you'll see."

Mira-Liana just sniffled before she returned Arthur's embrace as he stroked her hair and held her as she cried into his shoulder. Neither of them would admit it, but in each other's arms, the other felt safer and happier.

After a few long moments, he wiped the tears off her face gently with his thumbs.

"Have you had anything to eat at all today?"

"No."

She'd been busy that day and too worried to even think about eating at all.

"Well, we'll just have to remedy that, won't we? Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Mira-Liana nodded and quickly got a fire going while Arthur had some food brought up. After a late dinner, a few laughs, a wonderful conversation and a drink to sooth Mira-Liana's nerves, Arthur gave her and Merlin the following day off from work and told her to get some rest.

"Thank you, Arthur, I needed that," said Mira-Liana, when she left Arthur's chambers.

"My pleasure," said Arthur. "I'll see you later."

She met up with Merlin and assured him she was alright and helped him with his few remaining chores.

XXX

In Uther's chambers, the King lay in his bed, paralyzed as Edwin stood above him.

"My lord?" said Edwin. "My lord? It seems the drugs I've given you have taken hold. Your body is now paralyzed. No, open your eyes, my lord," he added when Uther began to drift off. "I want my face to be the last face you ever see."

Uther's eyes, while still dull from sleep, had a hint of fear in them.

"When you took my childhood from me, and now finally, I take my parents' revenge." He held out his box and took a beetle out of it. "Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot."

With a few spoken words, the beetle came to life and began to crawl up Uther's skin and into his ear.

"Good-bye, Uther Pendragon," said Edwin.

He had just left the chambers when Gaius came up to him.

"I will not allow you to kill Uther," he said.

"You've never had problem letting people die before," said Edwin.

"Your parents were practicing dark magic, just like you."

"And how do you propose to stop me?"

Gaius raised his hand and said a spell, but it had no effect. Edwin just rolled his eyes and said, "Hmm, I think you meant, Vaki Ealdoar!" With that, Gaius was flung against the wall.

"You've forgotten everything, Gaius," said Edwin. "You're getting too old. I have a cure."

He muttered an incantation and instantly, a circle of fire surrounded Gaius, leaving the elder physician trapped with no escape.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana were finishing the chores when they heard Arthur call them and run over to their side.

"Merlin, Ana, my father has Morgana's illness. We must find Edwin," he yelled, before running off once more.

Ignoring her fear, Mira-Liana ran off to Edwin's chambers with Merlin, only to find the sorcerer had Gaius surrounded with a ring of fire.

"What're you doing?" Mira-Liana yelled.

The question was aimed at both of them, but only Gaius answered.

"He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him," said Gaius.

"I could rule the kingdom now," said Edwin. "With you at my side and your sister as my queen, we could be all powerful."'

"Release him," Merlin ordered.

"And we will _never _side with you," Mira-Liana snarled.

"It's your loss, you two," said Edwin.

Suddenly, an axe came flying off the wall, aimed at Merlin and Mira-Liana, but with their combined power, they stopped it and sent it back to Edwin, who fell dead. With Edwin's death, the fire around Gaius disappeared and the two ran over to Gaius's side.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, thank you, both of you," said Gaius.

"Uther still needs us," said Mira-Liana. "Come on."

Merlin reached for the insect box.

"What're you two doing?" he asked.

"Uther's got the same disease Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure her," said Merlin.

"Maybe we can use them for Uther as well," said Mira-Liana.

"My word," said Gaius.

Luckily, Gaius knew what they were and the three of them ran to Uther's room.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" asked Merlin.

"They can only be used by magic," said Gaius.

"Use magic on Uther? He'd kill us," said Mira-Liana.

"We don't have a choice," said Gaius. "There are times when magic is necessary. It is your right."

"But we don't know how," said Merlin.

"If you don't do something, he'll die," said Gaius. "I have faith in you both."

The two sighed before joining hands and with their free hands they took Uther's, and a trance fell over them. When they stopped, in each of their hands was half of a dead beetle.

"Has anyone ever told the two of you, you're geniuses?" asked Gaius.

"You certainly haven't," said Mira-Liana, smiling.

XXX

The King made a full recovery within a few days.

Gaius was given back his position, made a free man and given all the credit for saving Uther, but for once, the two didn't care at all. Gaius was back and that was all that mattered.

"But it's all ridiculous," said Gaius, when he and the two walked in the village. "I didn't save Uther, you two did."

"No, for once, we're happy someone else is taking the credit," said Merlin.

"You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save Uther," said Mira-Liana.

"Where'd you get that from?" said Gaius.

"I thought…" said Merlin, confused.

"No, I didn't do anything. You two saved me and you saved Uther. Maybe you are geniuses."

"You think so?" said Mira-Liana, smiling.

"Well, almost. One day," said Gaius, returning the smile.

They all just laughed and continued walked.

They were together again, as a family, and for a few moments, everything was just fine.


	7. The Gates of Avalon

The Gates of Avalon

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was a fine day as Arthur was on a hunting trip with Mira-Liana and Merlin. Merlin carried most of Arthur's weapons and his caught prey, and Mira-Liana had brought healing herbs and medical supplies in case of an accident.

At the moment, she and Arthur were standing silently in some bushes as he prepared to shoot a deer with his crossbow, but Merlin came bursting in and ruined the shot.

"What is it?" he asked the deer scampered.

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you Merlin?" he snapped.

"Arthur, calm down," said Mira-Liana. "He was just asking and he didn't know what you almost caught."

"Be that as it may, hunting deer requires speed, stealth and an agile mind," said Arthur, smacking Merlin's head.

Merlin was about to apologize when screaming interrupted them.

"What was that?" asked Merlin.

"Quiet," Arthur ordered

They found an old man and a young girl being attacked by bandits.

"Mercy, please!" cried the old man.

The young girl just screamed and didn't do much.

With his crossbow and sword, Arthur killed the first two bandits before being surrounded by two more. Merlin and Mira-Liana quickly used a spell to make a huge branch from a tree fall and stop the third. The fourth was quickly killed and the fifth ran off after seeing his friends' deaths.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" said Merlin.

Arthur stared at him.

"We were covering your back," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur just shook his head at them and turned his attention to the people they'd rescued.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Did they hurt you?"

The girl lifted her golden hood to reveal a very youthful face. "No," she said. "Thanks to you. I'm Sophia, this is my father."

"Arthur Pendragon at your service," he said, kissing her hand.

Mira-Liana felt a bit of jealousy and pain. She loved Arthur, but he could never love a servant and they could never marry, no matter what the Dragon had said. But it still hurt to see his affections elsewhere.

XXX

Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana brought the old man and his daughter to Uther.

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tia Moor, and this is my daughter, Sophia," said the old man.

"You're a long way from home," said Uther. "What brings you to Camelot?"

"Our home was sacked by raiders. We barely made it with what few possessions we could carry," said Aulfric.

"These are dangerous times," said Uther. "What will you do?"

"We travel west to Kylieon, to where we have family and to hope for a new life," he said.

"You must stay here for a while. Break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot," said Uther.

Merlin felt a wave of pain from Mira-Liana as they both saw the smile on Arthur's face when he looked at Sophia.

XXX

Arthur seemed taken with her as well.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room," said Arthur. "The one next door to mine is fine. Excellent, in fact."

Merlin looked at him, a teasing glance in his eyes.

"Shut up, Merlin," said Arthur.

"He didn't say anything," said Mira-Liana, defensively.

"He didn't have to," said Arthur. "I want to make it clear that intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable." He paused for a moment and then said, "Put her in the room on the other side of the castle, it's more comfortable."

"Of course," said Merlin. Deciding he needed to see how far Arthur's affections went, he said, "She, uh, is very beautiful."

"And your intentions are honorable, which they usually are," said Mira-Liana.

"They are, thank you," said Arthur.

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" said Merlin.

"There isn't one," said Arthur, after a moment. "Put her in the room next to mine. You've both convinced me."

"As you wish," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Later that afternoon, Merlin and Mira-Liana had taken Sophia to her room when Morgana pulled them both aside. She looked pale and sick, as though she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Who was that?" asked Morgana.

"That's Sophia Tia Moor. Arthur, Mira, and I risked our lives for her and her father in the forest. Well, Arthur did most of the risking…" said Merlin.

"She can't stay here," Morgana snapped.

"But Uther said she and her father welcome in Camelot," said Mira-Liana, confused. "Morgana, is everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you," said Morgana.

She disappeared before Merlin and Mira-Liana could ask her what was wrong.

_What's the matter with her? _asked Merlin.

_I don't know, _said Mira-Liana. _She's never acted this way when it comes to guests—even with Valiant and Edwin. I'll see if I can talk to her later. _

XXX

Morgana was petrified after her nightmare. She'd seen Arthur drowning and Sophia was watching him die. She had to tell someone and that someone was Gaius.

She burst into Gaius's chambers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, uh…"

"Nonsense," said Gaius, gently. "My favorite patient is always welcome. I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Merlin and Mira's. If I'd known you were coming, I would've tidied up."

"No, it's just that…your bench is on fire," said Morgana.

"Ah, my bench is on fire," said Gaius, calmly. He then realized what he'd just said. "My bench is on fire?!"

They quickly extinguished the fire and Gaius shook his head. "You're always getting me into trouble. So, what brings you to this dark corner?"

"I had another dream," said Morgana.

"I see," said Gaius.

"I saw Arthur lying under water drowning and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot."

"The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out into fantasy," said Gaius.

"But I had this dream before she came to Camelot."

"You must be mistaken. I know what I saw. It was so real. There's more. When I started having this dream, I had another I wanted so desperately to be real."

"What dream?" asked Gaius.

"It's set in the future. Arthur is the King, everyone is so happy and his Queen is Mira-Liana."

"Mira-Liana?" Gaius repeated.

"Yes, and Merlin is Arthur's right-hand man and married to Gwen, Lancelot is Arthur's most trusted Knight, I have my own love. And both Merlin and Mira-Liana both use magic and are extremely powerful. They protect us and there's peace and Albion is united. But that dream will never happen if this one comes true. Sophia's going to kill Arthur."

"These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more." said Gaius. "Are you taking the sleeping draft I made up for you?"

"It doesn't help," said Morgana.

"Here, try this," said Gaius, handing her a bottle. "It will induce a deeper sleep. You've nothing to fear. And Morgana, don't tell Uther about this. No need to worry him."

Morgana nodded and left the chambers.

XXX

Later that night, deep within the forest, Aulfric met up with the bandit leader who'd attacked them.

The bandit instantly drew his sword.

"You can dispense with the un-pleasantries," said Aulfric, in a bored tone. He held out a pouch. "Your payment."

"I want more. My friends are dead because of you," he snarled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, such a dreadful waste of life," said Aulfric. He smiled. "But if it's any consolation, you'll see them again soon." He raised his staff and with a powerful spell, killed the bandit leader.

XXX

When morning followed, Merlin and Mira-Liana were making Arthur's bed while listening to the Prince's plans for the day.

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today," he said. "You know, show her around."

"Where do we come into this?" asked Merlin.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol this morning with my father and the guards this morning. So, I'll need you two to cover for me."

"What, lie to the King?" said Mira-Liana.

"No way," said Merlin. "No."

"Are you crazy? They'll see right through us," said Mira-Liana. "The King will have either one or both of us in the stocks quicker than you can say 'rotten tomatoes.'"

"Ana, Merlin," said Arthur. "I need you to do this for me."

"We are terrible liars. We start sweating, our vision blows, our brains stop working…" said Merlin.

"No change there then," said Arthur. "Look, Merlin, Ana, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up, it'll burn my chances."

"You like her, then?" said Mira-Liana, not meeting his gaze and trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Yeah, what's not to like?" said Arthur. "I want to spend more with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't _order _you to lie to the King, but I'll be your friend for life if you do."

"Go on then, you don't want to keep her waiting," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur smiled. "Thanks you two, I won't forget this."

XXX

_What's just happened with Arthur and Sophia, it was only to be expected, _Mira-Liana thought as she and Merlin walked to the hall. _I never told him how I felt and even if I had, why should he care about me? I'm just a servant. Sophia's a noblewoman. How could I possibly compete against her?_

_Don't say things like that, _said Merlin. He was glad she finally admitted her feelings, but he hated seeing her upset. _Sophia's got nothing on you. You're worth a hundred of her. Arthur's just too much of a prat to see it._

She smiled a little. _Thanks, Merlin. _

They came to the hall door.

_Listen, why don't I just go take the cover for Arthur? You go visit Morgana and Gwen. I'll do this. _

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah. You go._

_Alright, but if you end up in the stocks; I'll be there with you like last time._

_Okay, now get. _

Merlin watched his sister go down the halls to Morgana's chambers. He felt like killing Arthur for hurting her like this. But there was little he could do except offer Mira-Liana comfort. He then braced himself for Uther's wrath. He went inside and felt a bit of fear.

"Where's my son?" Uther demanded.

"I'm not sure where he is. I think there's been a mistake, but it's not his fault…Arthur's, mean."

"Stop gibbering, and tell me where he is," said Uther, impatiently.

"And it's _definitely _not my fault," said Merlin.

"Where—is—Arthur?" asked Uther, through clenched teeth.

"He's not here."

"I can see that."

"He asked me to check with the guard whether he was riding this morning, and I may have…forgotten."

"You _'forgot_'?" Uther seethed.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I'm sure he'd have come…if I'd told him…" Merlin rambled.

Uther glared at him. "If this were a time of war, I'd have you flogged."

"And since it's not, can you let it go just this once?" Merlin asked, hopefully.

But Uther despised him, so he wasn't surprised when he ended up in the stocks.

XXX

Mira-Liana went to Morgana's chambers, hoping her two friends might be able to cheer her up a little.

"Morgana, I—what's the matter?"

Morgana looked scared as Gwen offered her bits of comfort.

"What's wrong?" asked Mira-Liana.

Gwen turned to Morgana. "I'll be back in just a moment, my lady. Excuse me." She pulled Mira-Liana aside to another room.

"Gwen, what is going on?" asked Mira-Liana.

Gwen sighed. "Morgana says she saw Sophia killing Arthur in her dream last night."

"What?" said Mira-Liana, horrified.

She didn't want Arthur to die, even if he didn't love her.

"Morgana's had dreams before, but nothing like this. She doesn't want to tell Uther because it might be considered witchcraft. She's scared. Is there anything you can do? Some sort of enchantment you can use?"

"I don't know," said Mira-Liana. "I've never done something like that before. But I promise I'll talk to Gaius. He might know what to do."

"Okay," said Gwen. "By the way, Merlin's in the stocks. You might want to be with him."

"Thank you, I'll go now," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Merlin was indeed in the stocks and Mira-Liana was by his side for the remaining moments before she took him to Gaius's chambers for a wash.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" he asked.

"The King put him in the stocks," said Mira-Liana.

"What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault," said Merlin. "Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guards, so I covered for him and took the blame."

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?"

"It was his idea," said Mira-Liana.

"Well, what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terrible important," said Gaius.

"Sophia," said Merlin.

"The girl from the forest?"

"Yes," said Mira-Liana, looking upset. "He wanted to take her out for the day. He is besotted."

"But they've only just met!" said Gaius.

"Must've been love at first sight," said Merlin, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Gaius didn't question them further after seeing the look in Mira-Liana's eyes and hearing the bitterness in Merlin's voice. Instead, he investigated Aulfric's room and examined the markings on the staff. Aulfric found him and had him leave. But in Aulfric's flash of anger, his gray eyes turned red.

XXX

Sophia entered her father's chambers.

She'd gone on an outing with Arthur, but they'd been interrupted when his Knights mistook them for bandits and almost killed them with a crossbow.

"You'd not as gone as long as I expected," Aulfric said.

"We were interrupted."

"What happened?"

"I was nearly killed. For a moment I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death." Rage filled her voice as she spoke. "He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble saved _me_. I can't bear this life a moment longer."

"You won't have to," said Aulfric. "Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will be once more open to us and we can regain our true form."

"I need a little more time," said Sophia.

"You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are."

"And he is not alone," said Sophia. "The Lady Morgana. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long."

Morgana had confronted Sophia about her plans earlier that day, but Sophia had denied she was going to do anything other than maybe stealing Arthur's heart and had called Morgana jealous.

"Tomorrow we have to finish the enchantment; otherwise the chance to rid ourselves of these mortal shells will be lost forever."

XXX

Morgana was in Arthur's chambers, talking about Sophia.

"You seem very fond of Sophia," said Morgana.

"Is that such a bad thing?" asked Arthur.

"No, it's just…I've never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly. Last time you fell in love was pretty quick, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean, 'last time'?"

"Mira-Liana, Merlin's sister," said Morgana. "I was under the impression you loved her, but hadn't told her how you felt. Don't you still care for her?"

Arthur's heart fluttered at the name, but didn't show anything. "What does that matter? If you're jealous, Morgana—"

"Don't flatter yourself," Morgana snapped. "If there's anyone who's really bothered by this, it's Mira-Liana. She was crying about this half an hour ago. Do you even care about how you hurt her?"

"You _are _jealous," said Arthur. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Look, I am just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

Morgana sighed. "Sophia isn't what she seems."

"Why? What makes you say that?"

"I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe. I had a dream, a nightmare."

Arthur laughed. "You really are very sweet, Morgana."

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"You, your feelings, bad dreams," he said. "You're jealous and you're using Mira-Liana's name instead of your own. You can't stand any woman near me—Sophia or Mira-Liana. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth."

"You're intolerable," said Morgana. "But I just hope I'm wrong about Sophia."

Under the enchantment, Arthur loved Sophia, but his heart wouldn't quite give up on Mira-Liana, _his _Ana. Not quite yet.

XXX

The next morning, Merlin and Mira-Liana were once again in Arthur's chambers, working, when Arthur came in fully dressed.

"You're dressed," said Merlin.

"Nothing slips by you, does it, Merlin?" said Arthur.

"Arthur, you're supposed to wearing this armor. Your father's bestowing a Knighthood on one of your men this morning," said Mira-Liana.

"I'm giving it a miss," said Arthur.

"Won't the King mind?" asked Merlin.

"Not if you two cover for me again," said Arthur. "Oh, thanks for yesterday. I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck."

"They were throwing potatoes at him. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit," said Mira-Liana.

"Oh, I don't think they are any set rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it."

Merlin hid his anger well as he said, "It went well?"

"Great," said Arthur. "She's incredible."

"Well, don't worry then. We'll cover for you," said Mira-Liana. "I'll take the blame this time."

_And don't argue with me, Merlin, I really don't care at moment, _she added, when Merlin opened his mouth to protest.

"Thanks, just make sure you don't end up in the stocks again," said Arthur.

"We won't. No worries," said Merlin. "I think we're starting to a hang of this whole deception log."

XXX

True to her word, Mira-Liana took the blame and persuaded Uther to put _her _in the stocks instead of her brother just this one time. Merlin, like the brother he was, stood beside her as she had done with him before. Eventually, the punishment ended and the two headed back to Gaius's chambers.

"Not again, you two, surely," said Gaius.

"You would think the appeal of pelting the same people with vegetables would wear off after a while, but oh no," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana used a spell to clean herself up, ignoring the look on Gaius's face.

"I heard Arthur wasn't at the Knighting ceremony," said Gaius.

"Yes, he wanted to make what's left of his time with Sophia," said Mira-Liana.

"And you two helped him?"

"We're his servants, we had to," said Merlin. "I would've gone in the stocks, but arguing with Mir when she's made up her mind is pointless."

Gaius sighed. "You shouldn't have done that, you two. I fear Sophia is not all that she seems."

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"What do you know about Seers?"

"Not that much," said Mira-Liana. "They're supposed to have visions and see the future, what does that have to with…Sophia…" her voice wandered off. "Yesterday, Gwen said Morgana had a dream that Sophia killed Arthur. Is she a Seer?"

"Possibly," said Gaius. "The Seer's gift is supposed to an innate ability. Those who do are born that way. Most of them aren't even aware what they see is the future and what they see comes to them in their dreams."

"Go on," said Merlin.

"The night before Sophia and Aulfric arrived in Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in," said Gaius.

"_Before _she arrived in Camelot?" said Mira-Liana.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I've tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realize most of the things she said she dreamt, came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"And you think Morgana is a Seer?" said Merlin.

"I don't think it, I fear it."

"And Morgana dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur," said Mira-Liana, horrified. "But what if she's mistaken? What if the girl she saw _looked _like Sophia?"

"That's what I'd hoped, but earlier, Aulfric caught me examining his staff and in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color."

"Who are they?" asked Merlin.

"It's not who they are that worries me, it's what they want with Arthur," said Gaius.

Mira-Liana's heart clenched as she gripped her necklace from Arthur.

XXX

Late that night, the two secretly followed Aulfric deep within the forests until he came to the lake. The wind blew fiercely around them as they hid themselves behind a tree and listened to Aulfric.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe Elders," he said, before chanting a spell and suddenly dozens of quick-moving blue lights appeared and a magnificent world appeared.

Merlin and Mira-Liana grabbed each other's hands and focused their magic. Time instantly slowed down to a normal pace and they could hear and see everything. The lights were creatures that resembled fairies and looked quite beautiful.

"I come before you to plead! For the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" said Aulfric.

One of the Sidhe Elders floated in front of Aulfric's face. "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon!"

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's," Aulfric begged.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter," the Elder hissed. "Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them."

"Thank you," said Aulfric. "An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire. So, I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all, Arthur Pendragon!"

Merlin was horrified. He then felt his hand being squeezed and a wave of fear and worry from his sister as she whispered, "Arthur."

_We won't let anything happen to him, Mir, I promise_, Merlin assured her.

The Sidhe then disappeared and time went back to its normal pace as Merlin and Mira-Liana fled back to Gaius's chambers, hoping they weren't caught.

XXX

They ran back to Gaius and Gwen and told them all they'd seen and heard at the lake.

"Avalon," said Gaius. "What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon, it must be."

"What's Avalon?" asked Merlin.

"The land of eternal youth," said Gaius. "Mortals are only supposed to glimpse at it the moment before death."

"Well, we've seen it and we're still here," said Mira-Liana.

"You saw it?" said Gwen.

"What does it look like?" asked Gaius, longingly.

"Does it matter?" said Merlin.

"They're going to sacrifice Arthur!" said Mira-Liana. "We don't even know who they are yet."

"We do now," said Gaius.

Gwen pulled out Gaius's book. "Gaius recognized the writing on Aulfric's staff."

"It's an ancient script," said Gaius. "It means to hold life and death in one's hands. And the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing a Sidhe, they're masters of enchantment."

"Do you think Arthur's been enchanted?" asked Gwen.

"He'd better be enchanted or I swear I'm going to kill him myself," said Merlin.

"I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true," said Gaius, choosing not to mention Morgana's second dream, lest they were unable to stop Sophia or get Mira-Liana's hopes up.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur was in an audience with Uther.

"I requested this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that Lady Sophia and I have grown very close."

"Not too close, I hope," said Uther.

"We're in love, which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry Lady Sophia."

Uther burst out laughing, "I assume you're joking. You only met two days ago."

"We're in love." Arthur said determined. "I'm going to marry her."

Mira-Liana's heart clenched and she fought back tears. Under an enchantment or not, prophesied wife of Arthur or not, no matter what was going to or might happen, to hear Arthur seek marriage to another girl hurt worse than any wound. Merlin squeezed her hand for comfort and her grip only tightened when she stifled a few sobs.

"I thought you came to ask permission," said Uther.

"For courtesy, nothing more," said Arthur. He took Sophia's hand and began to leave.

"Guards, door," Uther said, calmly. He stood to face his son. "You forget whose court you're standing in."

"You can't stop me," said Arthur, stubbornly.

It was then that Uther's eyes fell on Arthur's maidservant's—Mira-Liana, was it?—and saw a few tears fall down the girl's cheeks. And, quite out of character for him, he felt a swell of pity for the girl, but not much. She was clearly in love with his son and although he didn't approve of her station, he thought she would be a better wife than Sophia. Her actions when she saved Arthur's life a few times and took a punishment for her brother proved she might be a good Queen.

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric," he said. "And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning."

"You can't do this," Arthur told him.

"I can and I will, unless you show me some respect," Uther replied.

Arthur bowed his head. "Release them," he ordered the guards.

XXX

Mira-Liana and Merlin exchanged glances before going to Arthur's chambers. He was dressed in his armor and was packing.

"Get out," he snapped.

"We thought the King was a bit harsh," said Merlin.

"I don't need sympathy, and especially not from you two," said Arthur.

"But even I have to admit he had a point," said Mira-Liana.

"I ordered you two to get out, now leave me," he ordered.

"We know what you're doing," said Merlin.

"We know you think you're in love with Sophia…" said Mira-Liana.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking? You're probably just jealous of her," he shouted.

"We're your friends," said Merlin.

"No, you two, you're my servants," he snapped.

"Arthur, just listen to us. She's cast a spell on you and you're enchanted," said Mira-Liana.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart," said Sophia, and Aulfric appeared behind her.

"I know, I won't let that happen," Arthur answered.

"Don't listen to her, she's controlling you," said Merlin.

"We can elope together, get away from this place, these people," said Sophia.

"We saw you," said Mira-Liana, anger in her voice. "We followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you."

Aulfric chuckled. "Do you let your _servants _talk to your _guests _like this?"

"We know what you're going to do because we followed you to lake and we heard everything!" said Merlin. He turned to Arthur. "Sophia plans to sacrifice you so she can buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die. You have to believe us!"

"Don't listen to them, Arthur. Let's go, let's leave tonight. His sister's jealous and he's only helping her out," said Sophia.

"It doesn't make any sense," said Arthur, shaking his head. "We're in love."

"They're magical beings!" said Mira-Liana. "Arthur, listen to us! Look at the writing on the staff!"

Merlin tried to grab it and, but Aulfric snatched before he could grab it, his eyes turned red as he did so.

"Look at his eyes," said Merlin. "Look at him. Do you believe us now? Arthur, do you see?"

Arthur turned to them, his eyes glowing red under the enchantment. "I see everything," he said.

Mira-Liana and Merlin stepped back horror. Merlin tried to grab Aulfric's staff again, but then Aulfric blasted him with the staff and sent him flying against the wall.

"MERLIN!" Mira-Liana yelled.

She tried to help Merlin, but she too, was hit with the staff and lay beside her brother, unconscious.

XXX

Gaius was in his chambers when Morgana burst in crying.

"Arthur's gone with Sophia. It's going to happen, I know it. I know you don't believe me, but…"

"Slow down," said Gaius. "I do believe you."

"I have to tell Uther," she said.

"You can't."

"But I don't, Arthur will die."

"If Uther finds out you have the Seer's power, he'll charge you with witchcraft," said Gaius.

"I have no choice. He's family. I couldn't live with myself knowing I let him die!" said Morgana.

"We've know each other a long time. You do trust me, don't you?" said Gaius.

"Yes."

"Then trust me now. Stay here, say nothing."

"But…"

"I'll take care of it," said Gaius.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"To find someone who _can_ help," he said.

He found Merlin and Mira-Liana against the wall, unconscious. Slightly afraid, he shook them awake.

"Merlin, Mira, what happened to you?" he asked, as he helped them up.

"Aulfric hit us with the staff," said Mira-Liana. "What's that buzzing?"

"I hear it too. We have to find Arthur," said Merlin, decisively.

"You can barely stand up!"

"We have to go," said Mira-Liana.

"You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers, that the two of you survived at all!"

"He'll die if we don't," said Merlin, stubbornly.

"Has that buzzing stopped?" asked Gaius.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana, as Merlin nodded.

"Liars." Gaius sighed. "Be careful. The Sidhe are a vicious people."

"We know what we're doing, Gaius," said Merlin, grabbing Mira-Liana's hand and almost going out the window.

"You two," said Gaius, not looking convinced. "This way."

"Just testing," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Thankfully, their heads cleared after a few moments and they ran to the lake. Arthur was counting on them to save him.

Sophia stood in the middle of the water, her hand above the lake's surface. Arthur was drowning as Aulfric yelled out enchantments.

"Sophia's staff," said Mira-Liana. "Grab it."

Merlin summoned it to them and they placed it in their clenched hands and focused their power.

"Svelt corpier," they yelled, pointing it at Aulfric.

The staff's power destroyed him. Sophia soon met the same fate as her father and then they dropped the staff.

"Arthur!" Mira-Liana yelled.

"Arthur, where are you?" Merlin yelled.

Together they dove into the icy-cold lake, searching for Arthur. Eventually, they found him and dragged him to shore with difficulty as the soaked chain-mail made him very heavy.

"Merlin, are you alright?" asked Mira-Liana, out of breath.

"I'm freezing, but I'm fine," said Merlin.

"And so is Arthur," she said, stroking the Prince's face. "We did it."

"We did," said Merlin, smiling.

XXX

Several hours later, Arthur was on his bed, under watch by Gaius, Merlin and Mira-Liana. He began to stir.

"Where am I?" he mumbled. "What happened?"

"Can you remember anything?" asked Merlin.

"Uh…oh, my head…there was a girl," he mumbled, clutching his head. "Sophia…she…I asked my father something about her, I asked him…" he suddenly sat up in horror. "What was I thinking?"

Gaius, Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged glances.

"Well, we did wonder," said Mira-Liana. "Especially, when you eloped with her last night."

"I did _what?!_" said Arthur, horrified.

"Merlin and Mira-Liana had to bring you back to Camelot," said Gaius.

"I don't recall any of this!"

"Must've been some blow," said Gaius.

"What blow?" Arthur demanded, seething.

"Well, when we caught up with you, we couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason," said Merlin. "So, we—or should I say, Mir—had to make you."

Arthur glared daggers at Mira-Liana. "You managed to knock me out?"

"Yep," said Mira-Liana, smiling and feeling more cheerful than she had in three days. "With a lump of wood," she added.

"She only did it to bring you back safely, Sire," said Gaius.

"_No one_ can know about this," Arthur ordered. "_Any _of it. Is that understood?"

They nodded and then Arthur fell back onto the pillows.

XXX

When Uther questioned Arthur's failure to show up for patrol later, Arthur claimed he'd gone on a hunt to clear his head after Sophia and that Merlin was supposed to inform the King, but had forgotten. But Merlin ended up not being put in the stocks again as he and Mira-Liana had caught a nasty chill from being in the lake.

They were given time off to recover, for which Gwen was especially thankful for, as she wasn't letting Merlin out of her sight after learning of what happened at the lake.

Arthur even paid them a visit.

Mira-Liana was mending some clothes when he came in.

"Oh, Arthur, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see how the two of you were doing," he said.

"Merlin's still coughing and resting in his room with Gwen."

"And you?"

"I'm slightly better. But Gaius wants me to rest a bit more and I've still got a headache. I'm still getting a little work done, though," she beckoned to the pile of clothes she was mending.

"Never stop working, do you, Ana?" he said.

"Not really," she said.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon," said Arthur. "Oh, before I forget…" He placed a small bowl of sweet, red apples on the table. "I'm sorry for what happened with Sophia and thank you for helping me out as you and Merlin did. I don't know what came over me, but I know that's no excuse."

"It's alright," said Mira-Liana. "Thank you for the apples."

Arthur smiled at her before leaving. Did Mira-Liana _ever _hold a grudge? He couldn't believe how badly he'd treated her and her brother over the past few days. He admired the way they had taken the blame for his actions. He knew he would never find more loyal servants than Merlin and Mira-Liana. He hoped one day he would be able to tell Mira-Liana how he felt and find out if she felt the same way.


	8. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

A few days after Merlin and Mira-Liana recovered from their colds, they were back at work. They were just walking down one of the many halls when they heard a loud scream in their minds.

"Did you hear that?" Mira-Liana asked.

"Yeah," said Merlin. "Let's find out who it is."

They ran into town and heard the same voice in their minds.

_Help! Help me! Please, _it begged. _Please, you have to help me. Help me. _

The two looked, but saw no one in distress.

"Merlin, I think he's over there," said Mira-Liana, pointing to a little boy with pale skin and ice-blue eyes, who was sitting on the ground and clutching a wound.

The guards came into sight and they could hear them asking if anyone had seen a little boy.

_They're searching for me, _said the boy.

_Why are they after you? _asked Merlin.

But the boy just said, _They're going to kill me._

Merlin and Mira-Liana looked around until they came to the servants' entrance into the castle and some of the guards left.

_This way, _said Mira-Liana. _Run! Run!  
_

The boy did as she asked and ran.

The guards caught sight of the three of them and began to chase them, but Merlin and Mira-Liana just grabbed the boy's hands and fled to Morgana's chambers.

XXX

"Have you two forgotten how to knock?" asked Morgana, annoyed.

"Not now, Morgana," said Mira-Liana. She held the boy in front of her. "The guards were after him."

"We didn't know what else to do," said Merlin.

The guards pounded on the door, demanding to be let in.

"Go in there," said Morgana, pointing them to behind her screen.

Merlin and Mira-Liana quickly hid. They didn't listen to how Morgana got the guards to leave as the boy had collapsed in their arms from his wound.

The boy had a mark on his chest, he was druid. A race of peaceful people who practiced magic and Uther despised greatly.

Merlin watched from the window as the other druid was preparing for execution and Mira-Liana held the boy in her lap and was singing to him softly to calm him.

Uther's voice was loud as he spoke, "People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of performing enchantments and magic, and by our law the punishment for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy and will be executed as a traitor."

Mira-Liana looked at Merlin and Morgana, who had looks of distress on their faces.

"Let this serve as a warning to you people" said Uther.

"You let magic your fear of magic turn to hate, I pity you," the man answered.

Merlin and Mira-Liana silently agreed with the druid. They too, pitied Uther, but not enough to hand over the little druid boy.

"I can't watch this." Morgana turned away and ran to the boy on her bed she embraced him with Mira-Liana in an effort to comfort him.

The axe came down. As soon as the druid's head was separated from his shoulders, the boy let out a scream which broke Morgana's mirror.

Morgana gave Merlin and Mira-Liana a terrified look, as if they knew what to do. They felt the fear that through her dreams, Morgana knew they were a witch and warlock.

The boy was breathing hard as his eyes fixed on the two.

XXX

Later, in Gaius's chambers, Merlin and Mira-Liana picked at their food.

"What do you know about druids?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Very little," he replied. "They're a secretive race—even more now that they're being hunted down by Uther." The old man looked like he suddenly realized something. "Please, tell me you two haven't gotten mixed up in this."

"Mixed up in what?" asked Mira-Liana.

Gaius gave them withering looks. "For two with so big a secret, you are terrible liars."

"Well, we haven't done anything," said Merlin.

"Why would we?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana," said Gaius, in a warning tone.

They sighed.

"We heard the boy call out for help, inside our mind," said Merlin. "It was like how Mir and I talk sometimes."

"The druids look for children with such gifts as apprentices. While they search for this boy, you must be especially careful. Otherwise, it will be your heads on the chopping block," Gaius scolded.

"We're extra careful, you know us," said Mira-Liana.

"Yes, you two, unfortunately, I do," said Gaius.

XXX

Searches for the boy increased as the day went on. The guards were even looking in piles of hay for any sign of the boy.

Mira-Liana and Merlin went to Morgana's chambers.

"How is he?" asked Merlin.

"Sleeping, he's very pale, I think he may have lost a lot of blood," Morgana was clearly worried.

"Has he said anything?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No, he hasn't even told me his name."

"You know for a moment I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards," said Merlin.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me Merlin," Morgana said coldly.

"He just means since you're the King's ward and you're taking a huge risking helping the boy," said Mira-Liana.

"I won't see an innocent child executed," said Morgana, fiercely. "What harm has he ever done anyone?"

"Uther believes anyone with magic is guilty," said Merlin.

"Uther's wrong." Morgana's voice was angry. Morgana had no idea how much she was alike to the two that she was speaking to like an equal but they understood. "What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"

The two were about to reply, when Morgana said, "Why are you looking at me like that? Anyway, why are you two helping him?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Mira-Liana lied.

Thankfully, Morgana accepted this excuse…for now.

"What should we do with him?" asked Merlin, trying to change the subject. "He can't stay here."

"We have to get him back to his people," said Morgana. "We'll think of a way."

XXX

When Morgana had dinner with Uther, she couldn't stop thinking about the druid boy. She hoped they would find a way to get him out of Camelot before Uther found out.

"Are you well Morganna?" Uther's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yes my lord. I'm sorry I'm not better company," she apologized.

"I'm concerned for your welfare that is all," explained Uther.

"Thank you my lord, all is well," she assured him.

Arthur entered.

"How goes the search for the boy?" asked Uther.

Morgana tensed.

"We've searched high and low. The boy is nowhere to be found," Arthur said leaning on the back of a chair.

"You mean you failed me," said Uther, displeased.

"Perhaps he's already left the city," said Arthur.

"You're telling me that a wounded boy has evaded the guards and escaped the city? Nonsense. Someone's hiding him."

"He's just a boy, Father. What harm can he do?" asked Arthur.

"He's a druid and that makes him dangerous," said Uther.

"The druids would see your father killed and destroyed," Morgana said, needing to get on the King's good side and appear innocent.

"I had no idea you were such an authority on druids, Morgana," Arthur snapped.

"No, she's right, double your efforts and keep searching until you find him," demanded Uther.

"Yes father," sighed Arthur.

With that, he left the hall.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana went to visit the boy again, only to find he was burning with fever.

"He's burning up," said Merlin. "How's he been like this?"

"Since this morning," said Morgana, distress in her voice. "I think his wound's infected. We need Gaius."

"That's too dangerous," said Mira-Liana. "If we tell Gaius, he might tell Uther. He's a good man, but I don't think we can go to him right now."

"Then what do we do?" asked Morgana.

"Back in our old village, Mira-Liana studied medicine. She worked on a lot of wounds whenever someone was hurt and healed them," Merlin explained.

"Really?" said Morgana. She looked at Mira-Liana. "Did you ever treat infected wounds?"

"Yes," said Mira-Liana. "I'm just an amateur, but I can probably fix him up. Get my bag from the table, would you? It has the supplies I'll need."

Morgana had just given her the bag when Arthur knocked on the door, forcing Morgana to hide the druid and the two.

"Arthur, to what do I owe this surprise?" asked Morgana, her voice drifting through the cover.

"Don't get excited. It's not a social call. We can't find the druid boy and I have to search your chambers. Don't take it personally, I'm searching the whole castle," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana and Morgana's eyes met through the gap in the curtains. Both of their eyes held fear.

"Well, I'm not having you messing up my things," said Morgana.

"I'm not interested in your things," dismissed Arthur. "I'm just looking for any evidence that druid boy's been here."

Mira-Liana tensed when she saw the boy's shoes. She muttered a spell and they were hidden.

"Perhaps the druid boy's hiding in your chambers. It's such a huge mess in there, you'd never know," said Morgana.

"It's not my fault my two servants haven't been in today," said Arthur.

"If you can't even find your own servants, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" asked Morgana. "Besides, I thought you really liked Mira-Liana."

Mira-Liana's breath caught in her throat. Did Arthur care for her?

"It doesn't matter whether I care for her or not," said Arthur.

_Told you, _said Merlin.

_Merlin, be quiet, _she snapped as she continued making the druid boy's shoes walk around the room and kept out of Arthur's sight.

"Why doesn't it matter?" asked Morgana.

"Because Lancelot told me she loves another man!" said Arthur. "He wouldn't say who, but I don't think it's me that Ana loves."

Mira-Liana couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Arthur thought she didn't love him? How could he think that? She wanted to tell him right at that moment, but it would have to wait until the druid boy was safe and out of Camelot.

"Did you even ask her who she loves?" Morgana asked.

"No," said Arthur. "And besides, it's none of your concern. Now, enough distractions. The sooner I start, the sooner I'll finish."

"Fine, I'll save you the trouble. The druid boy's hiding behind my screen."

Merlin and Mira-Liana tensed, but Morgana continued, "I'm sure your father would love to hear how you wasted time going through my things, go on and have a look."

"No, I won't give you the pleasure of making me look like a fool," Arthur replied heatedly.

"It's my experience that you don't need any help with that," then she moved in for the kill. "Especially when it comes to a certain servant girl."

Arthur turned red with fury.

"Oh, why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is you do all day?" he shouted and stormed off.

Once he was gone, Morgana pulled back the curtain. "Sorry about that."

"No trouble," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana didn't speak, but grabbed her bag and began working on the boy's injury. After a while, she tied it off with a clean cloth.

"He should be alright now, but I want him to have something to eat and drink so he can keep his strength up. Morgana, could you—?"

"Of course," said Morgana, quickly leaving.

_Emrys, Emrysa, _the boy called out in their heads.

"Emrys and Emrysa…why do you call us that?" asked Merlin.

_That is your name among my people, _the boy said, his eyes still closed.

"Speak to us," said Mira-Liana.

Morgana returned with a plate of food and some water. "I don't know if he can't speak or he's just scared to," she said.

They woke the boy up and helped him eat and drink before allowing him to sleep again.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana journeyed to the Dragon's cave, in need of advice.

"Hello?" said Merlin.

The dragon roared and appeared instantly.

"Do you have to do that?" Mira-Liana demanded. "You scared the life out of us."

"The young witch and warlock," he said. "No doubt you're here about the young druid boy."

"Did he call out to you too?" asked Merlin.

"He did, indeed."

"Why does he call us Emrys and Emrysa?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Those are your names."

"No, I'm pretty sure our names are Merlin and Mira-Liana. Always have been" said Merlin.

"Oh, but the two of you have many names," said the Dragon.

"But how did that druid boy know who we are?" asked Mira-Liana. "We've never met any druids."

"There has been much written about the two of you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy."

"Why?" asked Merlin. "He has magic. He's like us."

"The two of you and the boy are as different as day and night—much like you were different to Edwin."

"Why am I not surprised you know about that?" said Mira-Liana. "And what do you mean about the boy?"

"You should not protect him," said the Dragon.

"Why?" asked Mira-Liana.

But the Dragon did not reply as he flew out of sight and left them alone.

"Stupid dragon," Merlin muttered.

XXX

In Morgana's room, the boy had fully recovered and was well, but Morgana hadn't seen to her own needs at all and it worried Gwen.

"Let me care for him a while. You need to rest," said Gwen. "You'll make yourself sick if you carry on like this."

"I'll rest when he's safe," said Morgana.

_Morgana, _called the boy in her mind.

"Did you hear that?" asked Morgana.

"Hear what?" asked Gwen.

"He spoke to me. He said my name."

"I didn't hear anything," said Gwen. "Maybe he spoke to you in your mind. I've heard about that, but I didn't think it was true."

Truthfully, she knew about speaking in minds from Merlin and Mira-Liana after they'd explain their psychic link that they shared.

"Maybe," said Morgana. "I'm just glad he's alright."

There was a knock on the door, which turned out to be Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"How is he?" asked Merlin.

"He's doing fine," said Morgana.

"Wonderful," said Mira-Liana.

"He'd be worse off if it wasn't for you, Mira," said Morgana, smiling. "You'd make a fine physician."

"That's what I keep telling her," said Merlin, as Mira-Liana sat with the boy, who had taken her hand.

"And I keep telling _him _that I'm just an amateur," said Mira-Liana. "If he's recovered, we should get him out of Camelot tonight."

"We know a way out." said Merlin. "We've come up with a small plan."

Mira-Liana took a map out of her pocket and showed them the route they'd marked.

"Since the guards are searching everyone that goes in and out of Camelot, we have to take him through a secret door in the armory that leads to the lower town. Once there, the boy should be safe." said Mira-Liana.

"It's risky, but it's the only plan we've got. Mira-Liana and I will go," said Merlin.

"No," said Morgana. "It's too dangerous, I'll do it."

"We're good with secret doors and things. We'll be fine," said Mira-Liana.

"No. If you're caught, Uther will execute you both. The boy's my responsibility," said Morgana.

"Well, you'll need the key for the door," said Merlin.

"Who has it?" asked Morgana.

"Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

That night, Mira-Liana brought Arthur some food. They'd decided Mira-Liana would distract Arthur and Merlin would get the key.

"So, how's your day been?" she asked.

As she spoke, Merlin was outside the room, watching from a crack in the doorway. He muttered a spell under his breath and the key came off Arthur's belt and began to float towards him.

"Terrible," said Arthur. "There's still no sign of the druid boy anywhere."

"Well, something will turn up sooner or later," said Mira-Liana.

She was only trying to be encouraging, not give away that she knew of the boy's location.

Arthur smiled a little. "Thank you, Ana. Is there any bread?"

Arthur turned his head, so Merlin caused the key to go behind his back.

"What was that?" asked Arthur.

"What was what?" she asked, pretending not to notice.

Merlin kept the keys out Arthur's sight with a bit of difficulty. If the circumstances had been different, it would've been amusing.

"Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Are you deaf? It's like a jangling sound."

"Look outside, maybe there's something there," she suggested.

Arthur did as she said, but found nothing as the keys splashed into the soup.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a splash," he said.

"Bread?" she offered.

Arthur just walked out, tapping the sides of his head.

Quickly, Mira-Liana grabbed the keys out of the soup and went to join her brother outside the door as she wiped them off.

XXX

They met up with Morgana, who took the keys and almost left with the boy, but he stood still for a few moments and looked at Merlin and Mira-Liana before looking at Morgana, pleadingly.

"I think he wants to say good-bye," said Merlin. "He wants your permission, though."

"You have my permission to say good-bye," said Morgana, looking at the boy.

Instantly, the boy ran up to Merlin and Mira-Liana, hugging them and sniffling.

_Don't cry, little one, it'll be alright_, said Mira-Liana.

_You're going to be safe soon. Everything will be okay, we promise, _said Merlin.

_I'm going to miss you both. I won't ever forget you. Thank you for helping me, _he said.

_It was our pleasure, _said Mira-Liana. _Just be careful and do as Morgana tells you. _

_You'll be a great sorcerer one day, we know it. Good luck, _said Merlin.

The boy nodded and went back to holding Morgana's hand.

"There's enough food and water for three days and fresh horses are waiting for you," said Gwen. "Please, be careful."

"We will," said Morgana. "Thank you."

_Good-bye, Emrys and Emrysa, _said the boy.

Merlin and Mira-Liana felt a twinge of sorrow as they watched the boy leave with Morgana.

XXX

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Gwen waited anxiously for Morgana to return. Gwen commented that she'd never seen Morgana this devoted or caring for anyone. Merlin and Mira-Liana hoped it was just because she wanted to help him.

Trouble soon followed as the alarms went off. Arthur had discovered his keys were missing.

Their hearts sank as Morgana and the druid boy were caught and captured. Despite Morgana's pleading with Uther to spare the boy, he was unmoving and told her not to see him again until she was ready to apologize for betraying him. Morgana cried heavily, blaming herself, but Merlin and Mira-Liana just assured her it wasn't her fault and promised their help again.

Morgana then went to Arthur's chambers; her eyes were still red from crying.

"Arthur, you can't let your father execute the boy," she said.

"You're lucky he's not executing you," said Arthur. "Are you telling me he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?"

Morgana nodded.

"And now I look like an even bigger fool," Arthur groaned.

"You should be thankful; I saved you from a great deal of pain. I saved you from having to go against Uther yourself."

"How? Stop trying to fool me, Morgana."

"Because I had help. The boy wasn't the only one behind the screen; Merlin and Mira-Liana were there too. They were ones who brought him to me."

Arthur turned pale and suddenly felt sick. If he had found them he would have helped them. The idea of Merlin and Mira-Liana being executed was too much. He couldn't take it. A sharp pain shot through Arthur's heart. Then something else occurred to him.

"You were trying to trick me into revealing my feelings for Ana?"

"Yes."

"How dare you, Morgana."

"I know you believe executing the boy is wrong," Morgana tried, hoping to change the subject.

"Father's made up his mind, there's no talking him out of it, I tried."

"Then the time for talking is over," said Morgana.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do," said Arthur.

"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die," said Morgana, angrily.

"I am not doing anything of the kind," he snapped. "My father's word is final. I have no choice."

"So this is how you will rule when you're a King," said Morgana, disgusted. "You're like your father."

"I will not betray him."

"You betrayed him for Merlin and Mira-Liana when they were dying! If I know you at all you won't stand by and let this happen." More softly she said, "Please if you won't do this for the boy, do it for me and if you won't do it for me, do it for Merlin and Mira-Liana."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, alright, you win."

It was then that Mira-Liana and Merlin came in.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Mira-Liana asked.

"No, in fact, you're just in time. We need you both. Come here and lock the door," said Arthur.

They did as they were told.

"We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons," Arthur told them.

"You can't do that. It's too dangerous," said Merlin.

"How can you give up now? I trusted you," said Morgana.

"He means _you _can't do it," said Mira-Liana. "You've been caught once already, Morgana. If you're caught again, Uther will never forgive you."

"I don't care about myself," said Morgana.

"They're right," said Arthur. "If the boy's missing, he'll suspect you. Go to my father, apologize and dine with him. He can't suspect you if you're with him all night."

"But you need me for the plan to work you can't do it alone," protested Morgana.

"They won't have to, I'll do it," Arthur said, before telling them the plan.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana paid another visit to the Dragon.

"We need to know why you told us not to protect the boy," said Mira-Liana.

"You seek my council and yet ignore it," said the Dragon.

"Just tell us why," said Merlin, impatiently.

"If the boy lives, you two cannot fulfill your destinies."

"What has he got to do with any of that? You said our destiny was to serve with Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

"There, you have the answer you seek," said the Dragon.

"You're telling us that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" said Merlin, feeling the wave of fear and worry from Mira-Liana.

"That is up to you."

"No, you can't know that for certain," said Mira-Liana. "The future isn't set in stone. It can be changed."

"The two of you have the power to prevent a great evil," said the Dragon. "You must let the boy die."

XXX

"I don't care what that Dragon says, I'm not letting him die," said Mira-Liana, when they went to Gaius's chambers.

"But what if it is true?" said Merlin.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Mira-Liana, gazing at him. She didn't give him a chance to reply, as she went on. "I love Arthur more than I have ever loved anyone. I want to keep him safe, but I can't let innocents die because of that."

"I know," said Merlin. "And we won't. We don't know what the future holds. We'll help the boy and Arthur get out tonight, I promise."

XXX

After knocking out the guards with a gas, Arthur got into the cells.

"Don't be scared," he said, extending his hand. "I've sent word to your people. I'm taking you to them. You must come with me."

The boy looked a little doubtful and didn't take Arthur's hand.

"It's alright. Emrys and Emrsya sent me," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana said the boy had called her and Merlin by those names and to use them if the boy didn't trust him when the time came.

The boy's eyes lit up at these words and he took Arthur's hand and ran out with him. The eventually came to the grate where Merlin and Mira-Liana were waiting. Once the grate was off, Arthur and the boy got on his horse and Merlin and Mira-Liana got on the other.

"What're you two doing?" Arthur asked.

"We're coming with you," said Mira-Liana.

"Gwen's already been told to tell Uther you've gone on a hunting trip if he asks about you and Gaius thinks we're with you." Merlin added. "You're not going to win this argument."

Arthur wanted to protest, but knew there was no time to argue so he agreed.

Eventually, after a seemingly long journey, they came to some druids, who were waiting.

"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon. And you, Emrys and Emrysa, for returning the boy to us," said the druid leader.

"You never let it be known that it was us who brought him to you," said Arthur.

"We tell no one," said the druid leader. "You have my word."

"Wait, we don't even know your name," said Arthur. "Could you tell us, please?"

The druids stopped and the boy looked at the three.

"My name is Mordred," he said, speaking aloud for the first time.

"Good luck to you, Mordred," said Merlin.

"Take care," said Mira-Liana.

_I will, _he said, in Merlin and Mira-Liana's minds. _I know we will meet again one day, Emrys and Emrysa. And Emrysa, I know that Arthur loves you very much. He always has. _

_Thank you, _said Mira-Liana, touched and happy to know Arthur's feelings. She could hear it from Arthur himself later.

As they watched the druids leave and return to Camelot, Merlin and Mira-Liana hoped they had done the right thing. But even if the Dragon's prophecy came to pass, she and Merlin would face the danger together and keep Arthur safe, no matter what it took.


	9. Excalibur

Excalibur

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was Arthur's birthday in Camelot. He was now of age and was declared the Crown Prince. Mira-Liana couldn't have felt prouder of him if she tried. Gwen thought Merlin was proud of Arthur as well, but the young warlock just said he was proud of how clean Arthur's clothes were.

Suddenly, in the midst of the celebrations, the window was smashed to pieces and a Knight in black armor rode through and into the hall. The men of Camelot drew their swords and faced the black knight, who threw down his gauntlet, which was a sign of challenge.

Mira-Liana and Merlin were sure Arthur would accept and hoped he wouldn't. Before he could take the gauntlet, another Knight stepped forward.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge," said the Knight.

"Single combat, noon tomorrow, to the death," the Knights voice sounded inhuman and he left. Merlin and Mira-Liana could tell Arthur was furious that he had been outdone. Owain seemed to realize what he had done and gulped under Arthur's glare

_Who the devil was that? _asked Merlin.

_I don't know, but whoever he is, he is no friend of Arthur. He meant for Arthur to take that gauntlet, you realize. And he came in through the window without being hurt at all. Only magic can do that, _said Mira-Liana.

_We'll ask Gaius. See if he knows anything._

XXX

"Have you ever seen this black knight before?" Merlin asked Gaius, curiously.

"I don't believe so," Gaius replied.

"Did you recognize its crest?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Crest?"

"What house is he?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know. I didn't see it that clearly," he dismissed.

"He's not someone you forget easily," said Mira-Liana.

"No, I don't suppose so."

"Then you don't think he's from around here? What does he want?" asked Merlin.

"Merlin, Mira, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and extremely irritating. Now, if you've finished your work you can go to bed and leave me in peace."

"Alright, we're going," said Mira-Liana.

"Gaius, one more thing," said Merlin. "Do you think Owain can beat him?"

"We'll find out soon enough," said Gaius. "Now, both of you, go to sleep."

"Yes, Gaius," said Mira-Liana.

_He recognized that Knight, you know. He just doesn't want us to get involved until he's completely sure._

_He's our guardian, what do you expect? _said Merlin. _You don't think he found out about our involvement with Mordred, do you?_

_I doubt it. No one else but Gwen, Morgana and Arthur knew and they are not traitors to their friends. Let's just hope that Owain can defeat that Knight tomorrow. If he doesn't, Arthur could get himself killed._

_That won't happen, Mir, I swear it._

Mira-Liana nodded as her hand found Merlin's and she fell into a troubled sleep.

XXX

Mira-Liana was right. Gaius _had _recognized the Knight's crest and, after confirming it with the librarian, we went to see Uther about it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire."

"What is it?" asked Uther.

"The Knight, the stranger, he bears the crest of Tristan Dubor," said Gaius.

Uther lowered his head. "Yes."

"But he's been dead for twenty years," said Gaius.

"I know," Uther sighed. "I killed him."

"Then how do you explain—?"

"Dead men do not return," Uther interrupted, his voice flat.

Seeing he would get nothing more from the King, Gaius left.

XXX

The day of the fight dawned. Owain seemed slightly nervous, but Merlin and Mira-Liana had to admit he had courage.

They stood with Gaius and anxiously watched the fight. They had considered using magic to help, but knew they didn't dare risk it until they knew what they were up against.

"Fight according to Knights' rules," said Arthur, loudly. "The fight will be to death. Let the battle commence!"

With that, the fight went on. Owain was a skilled and braved fighter, but he didn't seemed to be doing well in the fight. When he struck the black Knight, Merlin and Mira-Liana couldn't believe their eyes.

"He took a hit, he should be dead," said Mira-Liana.

"I didn't see anything," said Gaius.

"Our eyes are clearer than yours, we know what we saw," Merlin insisted. "He should be dead."

"Maybe he already is," said Gaius.

"What?" said Mira-Liana, shocked. But they didn't have a chance to continue talking as the fight went on soon Sir Owain was killed.

The black Knight tossed the gauntlet again.

"Who will take up my challenge?"

Again, Arthur moved to take it, but failed as another Knight took the challenge and Uther prevented Arthur from taking it.

"I, Sir Pellenor, take up the challenge."

"So be it," said the black Knight.

XXX

Later that same day, Gaius took Merlin and Mira-Liana into the crypt.

Mira-Liana shuddered as they walked down the steps.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Merlin.

"Are you two scared?" asked Gaius.

"No," said Mira-Liana. "We just don't like creepy tombs with dead things."

A gust of wind blew the light out, making it difficult to see. Merlin and Mira-Liana held hands, muttered a few words, and then a torch and the walls lit up.

"That's handy," said Gaius, complimenting their magic for the first time.

"What're we looking for?" asked Merlin, as they searched the tombs.

"Bring the torch over here," said Gaius.

"We're breaking into someone's grave?" said Mira-Liana, in disbelief.

"No," said Gaius.

The tomb, which was that of Sir Tristan Dubor, had been torn open.

"We're too late," said Gaius. "I think someone's already broken out."

"But who was in there?" said Merlin.

"A Knight by the name of Tristan Dubor," said Gaius. "Tristan Dubor was the brother of Igraine, Uther's wife."

"Arthur's mother?" said Mira-Liana.

"Yes. Igraine died in childbirth and Tristan blamed Uther. He arrived at the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"Uther in combat?" said Merlin.

"Uther won, but with his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. Everyone, including myself, thought it was just the ramblings of a dying man."

"Well, he didn't come back to life on his own," said Mira-Liana. An idea hit her. "Do you think Nimueh had anything to do with this?"

They'd had no trouble from the sorceress for quite some time. Bringing back a man who sought revenge seemed like the sort of thing she would do.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did this," said Gaius. "Powerful magic can take control of grief and anger and turn it into something more dangerous. But who did it is not important. Since Tristan's been brought back to life, he's become a wraith."

"A wraith?" Merlin repeated.

"The spirit of a man conjured from beyond the grave. No mortal weapon can kill him; it will not leave until it has achieved what it came for…revenge."

"Which means Sir Pellenor's going to be killed and maybe Arthur as well," said Mira-Liana, looking pale.

XXX

When the day of the fight came, nothing good happened.

Despite the fact that Sir Pellenor stabbed the black knight and everyone saw it, Sir Pellenor was killed, just as Sir Owain had been.

The black Knight approached Uther once again. Merlin and Mira-Liana desperately hoped that the gauntlet would not be thrown, but one was—Arthur's. And Mira-Liana heard words she dreaded, "I, Arthur Pendagon, challenge you."

Mira-Liana's heart stopped.

_No! _she cried.

"So be it," replied the black Knight leaving once again.

XXX

"You were right," said Merlin, as he paced the room.

"I wish I wasn't," said Gaius.

"If Arthur fights, he'll die," said Merlin.

"Arthur is Camelot's strongest warrior," Gaius pointed out. "If anyone can defeat it, he can."

"You said no mortal weapon can kill and the level of strength doesn't mean he can't be killed," said Mira-Liana. "We need to find another way. Merlin, come on."

They ran upstairs and came back down with the magic book. After some research, they snuck around the castle. In the courtyard, they found the black Knight, motionless. Quickly, they enchanted fire to surround him, but it died out, leaving the Knight unharmed.

Both of them felt scared when the Knight turned to face them. They ran back inside. They had to try and talk Arthur out of it, first.

XXX

Gaius went to speak with Uther.

"Sire, the tomb of Tristan Dubor has been broken into. I believe he's been conjured as wraith."

Uther was horrified. "How is that possible?"

"Magic," said Gaius. "He's come to take revenge for Igraine's death."

"It was magic that killed her, not I."

"Nevertheless, it was you he blamed. You cannot allow Arthur to fight him. No weapon made by man can stop it. It won't stop until it got what it came here for—revenge. Arthur cannot win. He will die."

"He will not listen to me," said Uther.

"Children seldom do," said Gaius. "You must tell Arthur who the Knight is."

"No."

"You cannot hide the truth from him forever."

"I am the King and I can do as I have a mind to," he snapped.

"That is your choice, Sire," said Gaius. "You tell him or let him go to his death."

"No one, but you or I, will ever know the truth of Igraine's death!"

"The boy is of age," said Gaius. "He should know."

"Never!" said Uther. "Now you made an oath to me. I warn you not to break it."

"Very well, Sire," said Gaius, admitting defeat.

XXX

Merlin went into Arthur's chambers, where he was practicing.

"Merlin, you remember the conversation we had about knocking?" said Arthur, not looking at him.

"Arthur, you must withdraw," he said.

"Why is that?"

"Because he'll kill you," said Merlin.

Arthur glared at him. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Because they're right," said Merlin. "No one wants to see you die in some stupid challenge—especially, Mira-Liana."

Arthur's breath caught in his throat at the mention of Ana, but didn't show it. "I'm not a coward."

"I know that. Mira-Liana and I have watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"It's what's required of me."

"But you are more than a mere man. You're more than a warrior, you're a future king. You've proved your courage. You only need to promise your wisdom."

"I'm not backing down."

"But look at him, he is no ordinary Knight. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. Pellenor's sword went right through him and still he lived. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable," said Arthur.

"If you fight him, you'll die."

"I'm not listening to this."

"I'm trying to warn you Arthur," said Merlin.

Arthur finally held his sword at Merlin. "And I am trying to warn you, Merlin!" he said. "Now, go."

Merlin was reluctant as he left Arthur's chambers.

_I've done what I can. See if you can talk to him, _he told Mira-Liana.

She nodded and entered the room.

XXX

Arthur still had his back turned as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up, startled, but then relaxed when he saw it was her.

"Oh, Ana," he said.

"Hello, Arthur," she said.

"Not that I mind the company; but what're you doing in here?" he asked. "If you think you can do what Merlin did not, you're mistaken. I'm not backing out."

"It's not always my concern what Merlin does or does not do. I came to offer you a massage."

"A what?" he said, confused.

"A massage," she said. "It's a technique I learned a long time ago. I noticed you've been tense for days and you haven't really relaxed. Your muscles are stiff, aren't they?"

"Yes," he admitted.

As he thought about, he remembered he _had _been feeling a bit sore for a while and nothing he'd tried seemed to rid himself of the stiffness.

"Take your shirt off and lie down," she said.

"Ana…"

"Do you trust me?" she said.

"Yes, but—"

"Then be quiet and do as I tell you," she interrupted.

Sighing, he slipped his shirt off before laying face down on the bed. He immediately sank into the movement of Mira-Liana's hands as they worked out the stiff knots of muscle in his back. He felt relaxed, soothed and extremely calm. He couldn't help but let out a few satisfied groans and inhaled deeply.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, when he inhaled sharply.

"No! No, no, you're doing wonderfully," he said, his eyes closed. "Where in the world did you learn how to do this?"

"When Merlin and I were in our old village of Elador, a traveling caravan stopped for the night. They seemed intrigued by me and taught me a few things. This was one of them."

"Well, they taught you well. I could stay like this forever," he said, meaning every word.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

He wouldn't have minded a bit if he could stay like that for all eternity. It was quiet, he had Mira-Liana making him feel peaceful and safe while she helped him, and it seemed so perfect.

After a few more moments, her hands stopped their gentle movement.

"You're done," she said.

"Really?" he said.

He stood up and stretched before putting his shirt back on. He felt a million times better. If he hadn't known any better, he would've said she had magic in her fingers.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much," he said. "Thanks. I'll have you doing that more often now."

"It'd be a pleasure."

Arthur smiled and realized how close they were and that she was fiddling with something. It was then that he finally saw the necklace he'd given her on her neck.

He held the silver and sapphire heart in his hand. "I remember when I gave this to you," he said. "I didn't think you'd worn it anymore."

"Is that what you thought? I just hid it sometimes, but I never took it off," she said.

She sighed and her gaze fell elsewhere.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I wish you wouldn't fight that Knight tomorrow."

Arthur sighed and turned away in anger. "I don't have a choice. The challenge has been made. I can destroy him. I didn't think you, of all people, wouldn't have any faith in me."

"I have _plenty _of faith in you!" she snapped.

"Then why don't you think I can do this?"

"It's got nothing to do with what you can and cannot do! Arthur, I am just scared for you, alright?" said Mira-Liana. Her emotions seemed to be overtaking her self-control. "You're the strongest and best fighter I've ever seen and one of the bravest men I've ever known, but that doesn't mean you can't be killed! What happens if you fight him tomorrow and you don't make it back alive? What happens if I need you and you're not there? Why should you or anyone else have to fight to the death just because of someone's stupid challenge? Why should you have to die when you've nothing to prove?"

"Mira-Liana," he began, but she cut him off.

"I can't watch you die, Arthur," she sobbed, sounding as though she was crying. "I love you," she whispered.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat as he turned to face her. She loved _him? _She _loved _him! Suddenly his mind replayed the night in Lancelot's cell. He inwardly cursed himself for being such an idiot and not realizing it sooner. She seemed to take his silence as a rejection as she began to leave the room. He couldn't ignore his feelings any longer and grabbed her hand. "Ana, Ana, wait," he said.

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. Her blue eyes were red from tears, but he couldn't have cared less as he cupped her face and then wiped her tears away before kissing her passionately on the lips. He felt her return the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck as he held her close to him with one arm and stroked her hair with the other hand.

"I should've told you this a _long_ time ago…I love you, _my _Ana." he whispered, when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Arthur. So much I can't tell you," said Mira-Liana. "Please, don't fight him tomorrow. Please. I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

Arthur sighed as he brushed her black locks out of her face "But could you love a man who would run away?"

"If it was you, then yes," she whispered. "Arthur, please, don't fight him."

"I have no choice. But I swear to you I'll come back. Nothing could keep me away from you for too long. Wait for me until I come back. Will you do that?"

Mira-Liana nodded and fell into Arthur's arms and tried to hold back her tears as he held her.

XXX

Uther stood in the empty and dark hall, drinking his wine. The candles blew out and when he turned around, he saw the smug face of Nimueh.

"I should've known," he said.

"It's more than I'd hoped for, Uther," said Nimueh. "Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death."

"Haven't you tired of revenge?"

"Haven't you?" she shot back. "You began this war when you threw me from the Court and slaughtered all of my kind."

"You brought it on yourselves. You practiced evil," said Uther.

"I was your _friend_, Uther, you welcomed me here!"

"You betrayed that friendship."

"I did as you asked!" she snapped. "I used the magic you so despise to give your barren wife a son you craved!"

"Don't _ever _speak of her in that way," said Uther, angrily. "She was my heart, my soul, and you took her from me."

"She died giving birth to your son!" Nimueh protested. "That is the Law of Magic. To create a life, there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be repaid."

"You _knew _it would kill her!" said Uther.

"No, you're wrong!" she snarled. "If I had foreseen her death and the _terrible _retribution you would seek, I would never have granted your wish."

Uther sighed and looked away. "I wish you hadn't."

Nimueh gazed at him. "You wish you didn't have a son?" she said. "Well, your wish will come true tomorrow."

"I will not let you take him!"

Nimeuh glared at him. "I have watched so many I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn," she snarled, before disappearing.

XXX

Mira-Liana went back to Gaius's chambers, where Merlin was waiting.

"Well?" he asked.

"I did what I could. We confessed our feelings for each other, but he won't back out of the fight," she said, wiping her eyes. "Merlin, what're we going to do?"

"Don't give up," said Merlin. "We'll check the library. Come on."

She ran with him to the library and used a spell to open the locked door. They searched fruitlessly for what felt like hours until the librarian came in.

"How did you two get in here?" he demanded.

"The door was open," Mira-Liana lied.

"I locked it."

"Well someone else must have opened it," Merlin said quickly.

"And you thought you two would just come in here and help yourselves? What were you doing?" asked the librarian.

"We were looking for a book for Gaius, he thinks the black knight is a wraith," said Mira-Liana.

"Then Arthur is in grave peril," said the librarian.

"Which is exactly why we're here," said Merlin.

"We need to find a weapon that can kill the wraith," said Mira-Liana. "Or Arthur will not survive tomorrow."

"But how do you kill something that is already dead?" asked Merlin.

"I have read of such things in the ancient chronicles."

"Really? What do they say?" asked Mira-Liana.

"There are fabled swords."

"Swords that could kill the dead?" said Merlin.

"Not just the dead. These swords could kill anything."

"Let's hope so," said Mira-Liana.

"Can you show us one of these fables?" asked Merlin.

"Let me think…yes," he said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but you could make it quick? We're in sort of a hurry," said Mira-Liana.

"Yes, young people always are," said the librarian. He pulled out a thick, heavy book from one of the shelves. "Here we are. This is the chronicle of Beltane, the great sword begotten in the dragon's breath."

"Sorry, what'd you say?" asked Merlin. "The dragon's breath?"

"Exactly that," said the librarian.

"Oh, you've got to be joking," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin, come on! We have errands to run."

XXX

They managed to get the best sword Gwen's father had ever made from her once they explained about their plans. They promised to take the blame for taking it, and then went off.

They went to see the dragon. Which, to their surprise, was already there.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana," the Dragon said.

"I assume you know why we're here?" said Mira-Liana.

"It may surprise you both, but my knowledge of your life is not universal."

"Arthur is doomed. He will die unless we can make a weapon that can kill the dead," said Merlin.

"So what do you come to ask of me?"

They sent the sword floating across to the Dragon.

"Will you furnish it? To save Arthur?" said Mira-Liana.

"The dead do not return without a cause," said the Dragon. "On whom does he wish to take his vengeance?"

"Uther," said Merlin.

"Then let the wraith take his vengeance and he will die without my help," said the Dragon.

"You don't understand! It's Arthur who's going to fight! Please you have to save him," said Mira-Liana. "I love him and he loves me. Please."

"So the young Pendragon finally confessed his feelings for you?" said the Dragon.

Mira-Liana just nodded, unable to speak as she recalled the event.

"But that is your destiny, not mine," said the Dragon.

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir, and we will have no destiny," said Merlin.

"We need you. We wouldn't be asking if there was another way," said Mira-Liana.

The Dragon sighed. "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."

"We know," said Merlin.

"You do not know, you can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me at all."

"What do you mean?" asked Mira-Liana.

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"We understand," said Merlin.

"You must do more than understand. You must promise."

"We promise," said Mira-Liana.

Merlin and Mira-Liana then stepped back as the Dragon drew in a breath and the sword set on fire. When the Dragon had finished, they could tell the power of the sword was exceedingly great. They took it and left.

"Thank you," said Merlin.

XXX

Uther walked into Gaius's chambers.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, you warned me using magic at Arthur's birth would come back to haunt me."

"I did not think quite so literally though," replied Gaius, "You must stop the fight."

"No, I will take his place."

"You can't," Gaius argued.

"My death will stop the wraith, Igraine gave up her life for Arthur, it seems I must do the same. Just promise me you will keep the circumstances of his birth a secret from him."

"I will take it to my grave," reassured Gaius.

Uther clapped Gaius affectionately on the shoulder. "I have one other favor to ask, though," he said.

XXX

Gaius drugged Arthur with a powerful sleeping draft and locked him in his chambers. The Prince would not be fighting in the morning. So, when Uther walked into the armory, Merlin and Mira-Liana were surprised.

"That is a fine blade," he said.

"It's for Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

"He will not be fighting today," said Uther. "I will be taking Arthur's place."

"Sire!" said Merlin, shocked.

"Prepare me for battle."

"Forgive me, it's not that I want him to, but Arthur should be the one fighting today," said Mira-Liana.

"The Knight's grievances are with me and the battle is mine," said Uther.

Merlin quickly covered the sword. "But we don't have your armor."

Uther pointed to some spare bits of armor. "That'll do. Likely it'll make little difference."

"We'll get you your sword," said Mira-Liana. Her heart quickened when he picked up the magic blade. "No, Sire, please, that's for Arthur alone."

"Who made it?" he asked.

"Gwen's father, Tom," said Merlin. "Honestly, you'd be better off with a sword you trust."

"The balance is nearly perfect," said Uther, ignoring them. "But Tom's not the royal swordsman. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

"No, that was us," said Mira-Liana.

Uther raised an eyebrow.

"We felt he needed a better sword," said Merlin.

"You two have shown incredible loyalty," said Uther.

"Well, it is our job, Sire," said Mira-Liana.

"Beyond the line of duty, I mean," said Uther. He looked at Mira-Liana. "Do not think I have failed to see the way he's looked at you. Or the way you have looked at him. And you," he said, turning to Merlin. "You act as though he is your brother."

"Well, you could say there is a bond between the three of us," said Merlin.

They waited for Uther's reaction, but he just remained calm and did not act the least bit angry.

"I'm glad," said Uther. "Look after him."

When he was gone, Mira-Liana and Merlin exchanged appalled glanced and exhaled sharply.

"That Dragon's going to go ballistic when he finds out about this," said Mira-Liana.

"I'll be the one who tells him," said Merlin. "But you're right."

XXX

Uther and the wraith battled and their fight was like one never seen before. Eventually, the wraith's helmet was knocked off and everyone saw the dead face and finally Uther killed the wraith, to everyone's shock. Although Merlin and Mira-Liana would not admit it, they had admired Uther's devotion to his son throughout the entire situation. The battle was now won, and everyone cheered at Uther's victory.

Arthur and Uther made their peace with the situation. They were closer after Uther had explained just how much Arthur meant to him and made it clear Arthur's belief that he was a disappointment was not true. Merlin explained what had happened with the wraith to the Dragon and as expected, the Dragon was furious and Merlin was forced to toss the sword into a lake until the time was right for it to be retrieved.

All that was left was Arthur and Mira-Liana to speak at last.

Arthur was in his chambers thinking of the day's events when Mira-Liana came in.

"Ana," he said. "I'm sorry; I should've made sure that you knew—"

He was cut off as Mira-Liana suddenly slapped him, making his cheek feel like a thousand bees had committed suicide on his face.

"OW! What was that for?" he demanded.

"_That _was for making me think that you were going to do something stupid and get yourself killed," she snapped. More gently, she cupped his face and said softly, "And this, this is for being here, alive, right now." She kissed him soundly on the lips as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

For a moment, there was nothing at all wrong with the world. For a moment, there were no secrets. For a moment everything was perfect and there was nothing to care about but the love the two of them shared.


	10. The Moment of Truth

The Moment of Truth

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Back in Merlin and Mira-Liana's old home village of Elador, the people were being attacked by raiders, who stole what little food they had. Hunith, the twins' mother, knew that the village needed great help. She needed to seek out Uther or better yet, her children.

After a few days' journeying, she arrived at the magnificent city of Camelot. She had just taken a turn when she heard a familiar female voice say, "Mother?"

Hunith looked and saw her children, grown a bit more and slightly changed, but still her children. "Merlin, Mira-Liana!" she said, embracing them.

Merlin frowned at the bruise on her face. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Hunith quickly explained and when she finished, her children looked furious and promised to help in anyway they could. Somehow, the two of them got her an audience with Uther. She did not ask how, but was grateful nonetheless.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive," said Hunith. "We barely had enough food as it is and if Kanan takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. We need your help."

"Ealdor's in Sendtri's kingdom," said Uther. "Your safety should be his responsibility."

"We have appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outland regions. You're our only hope," said Hunith.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you. I would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth but I cannot help you," Uther said. He sounded genuinely sorry.

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur asked.

"Resources are not the problem. To send an army of Camelot into Sendtri's borders would be an act of war."

Hunith dropped to her knees. "I know you are a good king, I'm begging you please, help us."

"I cannot risk the lives of hundreds of people for one village. Camelot cannot help you. I'm sorry."

Uther's logic was understandable, but that didn't make it any easier for Merlin and Mira-Liana to hear the refusal. There was no other choice. They had to go home. They had to help.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana found Arthur on the balcony and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur.

"It isn't your fault," said Mira-Liana, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you for getting us the audience with the King."

"If it were up to me, we'd be on our way right now," said Arthur. "I wish Camelot could help others no matter how far away they were."

"We know," said Merlin, before sighing. "We're going back to Ealdor."

"Of course," said Arthur. His eyes widened. "Wait, 'we'? Both of you are going?"

"Yes," said Mira-Liana. "It's been an honor serving you, Arthur Pendragon. I'll always love you."

Arthur turned his head sharply. "You'll be coming back, won't you?"

"She's our mother. The two of us have to look after her before anyone else," said Merlin. "You understand?"

"If it were me, I'd do the same," said Arthur. "But I can't help but wish you weren't leaving."

"But we must. Our mother needs us and wherever Merlin goes, so do I," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur sighed. "Well, you've both been terrible. Really, I mean it. The worst servants I ever had in my life."

Merlin and Mira-Liana laughed.

"Thank you, Sire," said Merlin.

"Just be careful," said Arthur.

"We will," said Mira-Liana. Before leaving with Merlin, she kissed him once more. "Good-bye, Arthur."

XXX

After Mira-Liana changed into some men's clothes, they went to pick up some things from Gwen, who gave them swords and some armor for Merlin.

"But I won't be able to carry all that," said Merlin.

Morgana came in, dressed in an expensive riding outfit. "You won't have to. We're coming with you."

"What do you mean?" asked Mira-Liana.

"You need help," said Morgana.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," said Gwen. "I can mend armor and sharpen swords."

"And I can fight," said Morgana. "You know if it was the other way around, you'd help us. And both of you already have. You've saved Gwen's life and you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you."

"No, it's too dangerous," said Merlin.

"If you really think I'm letting one of my best friends and the man I love go off on a dangerous mission without me, you're quite mad," said Gwen.

Merlin and Mira-Liana smiled.

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana.

"We can't thank you enough," said Merlin. "There are few we'd rather see fight at our side."

Gwen returned the smile and kissed him.

All that left was saying good-bye to Gaius.

XXX

The elderly physician kept making sure the two had all they needed.

"You have the food I prepared for you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Merlin.

"Careful with the wine, I know you're like, Merlin."

"We'll be fine, Gaius," said Mira-Liana. "I'll make sure he doesn't drink too much."

"You're sure the two of you don't want extra bags?" he said.

"It's fine, really," said Merlin. "We'll be alright."

"Well, make sure you are," said Gaius. "Do whatever it takes."

They nodded and then Gaius embraced them before they left, not quite knowing what to expect.

XXX

Merlin, Mira-Liana, Gwen, Morgana and Hunith rode to Ealdor. The journey would take a day and a half and eventually they had to stop for the night.

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Hunith sat around the fire, talking, as Gwen and Morgana slept.

"They shouldn't be here," said Hunith. "Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the King's ward?"

"Not that'd you know it," said Merlin. "And Gwen already knows our secret. She'd never tell anyone. And Morgana's the only person we know who's not frightened."

"Gwen loves you as much as you love her, of course she'd never tell. But it won't make any difference to Kanan if they're women, even for you, Mira-Liana," said Hunith.

Mothers always had a way of knowing when their children were in love and always seemed to know with who they were in love with.

"Then he's in for a huge surprise when he comes back," said Mira-Liana. "Believe us, we did try to talk them out of coming, but we couldn't."

Hunith nodded as Mira-Liana gently touched the bruise. It was healing well after Mira-Liana had tended to it, but it still showed and looked sore.

"We will make him pay for he did to you," said Merlin.

"Promise me you'll be careful," said Hunith, worriedly. "You two are all that I have. I could not bear it I lost you for any reason."

"Don't talk like that. You won't ever lose us," said Mira-Liana.

"We promise," said Merlin.

"Thank you. Does anyone else know about your gifts?" asked Hunith.

"Just Gwen and Gaius," said Mira-Liana. "There is someone I want to tell, but not now. When the time's right, I shall."

"Good," said Hunith. She kissed their foreheads. "Get some rest. You two will need your strength before Kanan arrives."

They nodded as Hunith went to bed. While she had her back turned, they held up a stick that was slightly burned and blew on the sparks and said a spell that turned them into the shape of a Dragon.

Their efforts to sleep were fruitless and when they heard a noise, they picked up their swords and went to investigate. They carefully crept in the forest and when their backs were turned, they felt a sword behind them.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any," said a familiar voice.

"Arthur!" said Merlin, swinging his sword and barely missing the Prince.

"Put the sword _down_, Merlin, you look ridiculous," said Arthur, before turning to Mira-Liana. "Miss me, Ana?"

Mira-Liana laughed as she put her sword away and embraced him. "Yes. I should've known you'd come along with us," she said.

"You needed me. How could I refuse?" said Arthur, smiling.

"Well, we're glad you didn't," said Merlin.

"So am I," said Arthur. "So, how much further is it?"

"Maybe a few hours," said Mira-Liana.

"How many men does Kanan have?"

"From what our mother said, maybe forty," said Merlin.

"You two should get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," said Arthur.

They nodded and eventually, they fell asleep.

XXX

When they rode into the village, the bandits were there they were raiding for food. They were about to kill Matthew. Arthur rode in on his horse and saved Matthew from death. Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and Mira-Liana then began to fight.

Before long, Merlin and Mira-Liana found themselves up against the wall with their swords against that of a bandit's. He was much stronger than them. They couldn't win. They muttered a few magic words and the bandit's sword turned red hot and he dropped it, clutching his wrist. They then stabbed him, but couldn't believe they'd just killed a man. Between them, the four friends from Camelot drove of the bandits. Including one amusing incident where Morgana saved Arthur's life.

"You two up to your same old magic tricks again?" said a familiar voice.

The two turned around to see an old friend, Will.

"I thought we said we didn't want your kind around here," he said.

"And I thought we said we didn't want to be here," said Mira-Liana.

They then burst out laughing and smiling.

"We've missed you too, Will," said Merlin.

They embraced their friend.

"Good to see you both again. How've you been? I heard you two were skiving for some prince," said Will.

"We're not just some skivvies," said Mira-Liana.

"Merlin, Ana, gather up the villagers. I need to talk to them," said Arthur, ruining the moment.

"Yeah, in a moment, we're just talking," said Merlin.

"_Now, _you two," said Arthur, glaring at Will as he spoke.

They sighed and Will was looking at Mira-Liana almost angrily. "Since when does anyone ever call you 'Ana'?" he asked.

"Since I came to Camelot," said Mira-Liana, softly. "It's his nickname for me."

"No one else calls her that," said Merlin.

"I see," said Will, bitterness in his voice.

XXX

_How do I get mixed up in these things? _Mira-Liana asked, as they rounded up the villagers. _First the Knights in Camelot keep fawning over me when we arrive in Camelot, then Arthur's jealous because of Lancelot, then I'm jealous of Sophia taking Arthur and now both Will and Arthur are upset. _

_Mir, it's only natural. You're a beautiful, clever, caring and powerful girl who most men would die for. _

_But if Will's really jealous and loves me, how am I supposed to tell him Arthur's the one I chose without hurting him? _

_I don't know. Look, Arthur and Will are my friends too and you're my sister, but even I don't have all the answers. I trust you to do what you believe to be right. You'll know when the time comes._

He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, but it did little to improve her mood. They turned their attention to Arthur and the gathered crowd.

"I know Kanan's kind, he'll be back and when he is. We have to be ready for him," Arthur called out across the village.

"Excuse me, am I the only wondering who this bloke is?" Will interrupted.

"Prince Arthur of Camelot," Arthur replied.

"Yeah, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor," Will replied, sarcastically.

"Hush, he's trying to help us," Hunith hissed.

"He's made things worse. They'll come back for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants," he shouted at Arthur.

"He saved Matthew's life," Hunith told him.

"Go on then, this is your village what would you have us do?" Arthur asked Will.

"We can't fight them. There are too many," said Will.

"Then what's the alternative?" said Arthur.

"Give him what he wants," said Will."

"And then what? Those of you who don't starve to death, will have to face him next year and the year after that."

"We'll managed, we'll survive," said Will.

"How?" said Mira-Liana. "Will, none of us like this, but Arthur's right. The only way Kanan will be defeated is if we stand up to him and fight."

"I never knew you were so eager for battle, Mira-Liana. Or are you just trying to impress the show-off Prince here?" said Will.

Mira-Liana was hurt and couldn't speak, but Merlin did.

"That has nothing to do with this, Will! Don't talk to her like that."

"Men like him just want the honor and glory of battle. Go and risk the lives of your own people." Will shouted, before storming off.

Merlin and Mira-Liana sighed before going after him. They could hear their villagers agreeing with Arthur's plan, but they needed to see their friend first.

XXX

Will was in his house, standing next to his father's armor, like he had been so many times over the years.

"Will, listen to us. Arthur knows what he's doing," said Merlin.

"You have to trust him," said Mira-Liana.

Will ignored them and finished tidying up his house.

"Look, when we first met Arthur, we were exactly like you. We thought he was pompous and arrogant," said Merlin.

"Well nothings changed there then," Will said, angrily.

"But in time, we came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does," said Mira-Liana.

"What he stands for? Princes, kings, all men like him," said Will.

"Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this," said Merlin.

"I'm not! Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servants!"

"He's also our friend," said Mira-Liana.

"Friends don't lord it over another friend."

"It isn't like that," Merlin insisted.

"Well let's see when the fighting begins who he sends in to die first, I guarantee it won't be him. You're a woman, Mira-Liana, you don't have to worry. But those like me and Merlin will be the first to die."

"I'm fighting alongside the men and we both trust Arthur with our lives," said Mira-Liana, fiercely.

"Is that so? So, he knows your secret then?"

"No," said Merlin. "But Mir wants to tell him when the time's right. But my love, Gwen, knows."

"'When the time is right'?" Will repeated, ignoring the rest of Merlin's words. "That will never happen! Face it you two, you're both living a lie just like you were here. You're Arthur's servants, nothing more."

Mira-Liana sighed again. "Will, there's something you need to know. Arthur and I are in love."

"What?" said Will, shocked, turning to face them.

"It's true," said Merlin. "They confessed their love for each other a while ago. They're together."

Will glared at Mira-Liana. "Out of all the men in the world, you had to choose someone like him?" he said, hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Will," said Mira-Liana. "I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Will said nothing, continued glaring until they left.

XXX

Later that night, Merlin, Mira-Liana and Arthur were sleeping on the floor in Hunith's house while Gwen and Morgana got the spare bed.

Mira-Liana lay crying into her pillow, trying hard to quiet her tears and not wake anyone. She'd blocked out Merlin's thoughts, as she didn't really want to talk at the moment and wanted to collect her thoughts and emotions. She'd never once expected Will to be in love with her and she'd never wanted to hurt him. She couldn't help who she loved and she'd never really seen Will as anything but a friend or another brother. She cried a little more, before feeling someone's arms wrapping around her waist. She turned her head and saw it was Arthur.

"I heard you crying. What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, it's just…I never thought Will loved me," she said. "I never saw him as anything but a friend and another brother and because of that, I hurt him. I never wanted to, though. You should've seen the way he looked at me when I told him who I chose."

She tried to fight back more tears as she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright, I promise." said Arthur. "So, have you two always slept on the floor?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mira-Liana chuckled. "Yes, our beds in Camelot are luxury by comparison."

"It must have been hard," said Arthur.

"Yeah, as a rock," said Merlin, speaking at last.

Arthur chuckled slightly. "I didn't mean the ground. I meant life generally."

"We didn't really know any different," said Mira-Liana.

"Life's simpler here. You grow your own food and everyone pitches in. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy," said Merlin.

"It sounds…nice," said Arthur.

"You'd hate it," said Mira-Liana.

"No doubt. Why'd you two leave?"

"Things just…changed," said Merlin, not wanting to tell Arthur their secret until Mira-Liana did first.

"How?" said Arthur. He ticked Mira-Liana a little and kicked Merlin a bit, but not hard. "Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me."

For a moment, Mira-Liana was going to tell Arthur. She'd wanted to since she fell in love with him, but didn't feel that now was the time to tell the truth.

"We just…we didn't fit in anymore," she said. "We wanted to find somewhere that we did."

"And have you?" said Arthur.

"We're not sure yet," said Merlin, smiling.

Arthur returned the smile and changed the subject again. "I start training the men tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." He closed his eyes and Mira-Liana finally slipped into a peaceful sleep as she snuggled closer to him and listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

XXX

Morning eventually came. Morgana and Gwen walked in when Merlin and Mira-Liana were helping Arthur put on his jacket.

"Still not learned how to dress yourself?" asked Morgana.

"You don't have a dog, so you can fetch the stick yourself. No offense, you two," said Arthur.

"None taken," said Merlin.

Hunith came up to Arthur. "Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast," she said.

"Oh, didn't I?" he said.

Mira-Liana gave him a warning look, and with that, he quickly finished the food. "Excellent food, Hunith, thanks," he said. "Come on, let's go."

Merlin and Mira-Liana were rushing into their boots and jacket, not having had time as they'd been helping Arthur and Hunith.

Hunith gazed in Arthur's direction. "He must care for you two a great deal," she said.

"He'd do the same for any village. It's just the way he is," said Merlin.

"It's more than that, he's here for the two of you," said Hunith. "He likes you two."

"We may be his servants, but you're right, Mother. He doesn't say it, but Merlin's a brother to him," said Mira-Liana. She sighed. "He's the one who stole my heart and I stole his. I'm his 'Ana.'"

"So, he's the one you were talking about the other night," said Hunith, smiling. "I'm so happy for you both. Mira, when do you think you'll tell him your secret?"

"We don't know," said Merlin. "I'm just glad they finally admitted their love to each other a while ago. It was the most ridiculous thing you'd ever seen. They kept dancing around each other for ages."

"Well, it only took a few life-threatening situations before you told Gwen you loved her and told her our secret," said Mira-Liana. "The same will most likely fall on me."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Hunith.

"We don't know what to believe," said Merlin. "We'll see you later. Come on, Mir."

XXX

While Mira-Liana worked with Arthur, training the men, Merlin went to the forest to get wood.

"Merlin, where're you going with that thing?" called Will.

"In case you haven't noticed, we need wood," said Merlin.

"We both know you and Mira-Liana don't need an axe to fell a tree," said Will.

"Yeah and I remember the trouble it got us into," said Merlin. "We nearly flattened Old Man Simmons."

"He deserved it, stupid old croak," said Will, laughing.

"Hmm, he never did like us anyway," said Merlin.

"And even less after that," said Will, before turning more serious. "Where's your sister?"

"She's helping Arthur train the men. Why are you being like this?" asked Merlin, after a few moments of silence.

"You know why," said Will, as he sat on a log and Merlin joined him. "Why did you and your sister leave?"

"It wasn't what we wanted. Mother was worried. When she found out you knew; she was so angry."

"I wouldn't have told anyone!"

"We know," said Merlin, gently. "We both know."

"And your mother's fine with Gwen knowing and the thought of that Prince one day finding out, but not okay with me?" said Will.

"Don't bring them into this," said Merlin, sternly.

"Fine, I won't." He looked at Merlin. "You and Mira-Liana could take out Kanan's men on your own, couldn't you?"

"We don't know," said Merlin.

"Then do it. So what if Arthur finds out now? Your sister's planning on telling eventually."

"But we don't know if _now _is that time. You don't understand."

"Try me," Will challenged.

"One day Arthur will be a great King, but until then he needs our help. We spoke to the Great Dragon. It's Mir's destiny to become a great witch and his wife. Until the time is right to tell him, we can't risk getting banished from Camelot or being killed."

"Are you telling me you and your sister would rather keep your secret for Arthur's sake than to protect your friends and family? Are you telling me Mira-Liana would rather become Queen than save Ealdor and you would serve at that idiot's side?"

"It's not like that. You don't understand," said Merlin.

"I understand, Merlin. I understand too well," said Will.

XXX

As the day went on, Arthur and Mira-Liana rigorously trained the men of Ealdor. Arthur was surprised at how much Mira-Liana knew about sword fighting, but then again, she had threatened him with a dagger when they'd first met and he'd held her brother in an arm lock. Everyone in the village listened well and progressed greatly. But there were still a few doubts about whether the men would be enough to stop Kanan.

Later that day, Mira-Liana, Morgana and Gwen all approached Arthur.

"Are there enough weapons?" asked Arthur.

"Not much, but we should be able to gather what you need," said Morgana.

"It's not the weapons that worries us. It's having enough people to use them," Gwen said. "We think the women should be allowed to fight."

"You haven't enough men," said Morgana. "If they were trained soldiers, maybe it'd be enough, but they're not."

"Arthur, they're right," said Mira-Liana. "We have no choice and I am fighting with or without your permission."

"You won't do anything of the kind," said Arthur, firmly. "I almost lost you once when you were poisoned and I refuse to go through that again."

"And how many times have I come close to losing you?" she shot back.

"That is my decision, Ana. You're not fighting. It's too dangerous," said Arthur, dismissing them and walking away.

The three women exchanged annoyed glances before Mira-Liana rejoined Arthur in training the men.

XXX

"Why did Arthur come here?" Gwen asked Morganna. It was late at night, and Gwen had Merlin's arms wrapped around her waist, but none of them could sleep.

"For the same reason you two did," said Merlin.

"For you and your sister, you mean," said Morgana.

"Exactly," said Merlin. "He's one of my best friends, but I think Mir was mainly the reason he came."

"It wouldn't surprise me. Look at them," said Morgana. She rose and lifted the curtain that separated them from Arthur and Mira-Liana.

The couple were curled up together. Arthur had his arm around Mira-Liana's waist and she rested her head on Arthur's chest.

Gwen smiled. "Arthur and Mira would be furious if they knew we were watching."

"Well, all I can say he'd better look after her properly. Because, Crown Prince or not, I'll kill him if he doesn't," said Merlin. "I already gave him the protective brother speech a while ago. He almost seemed terrified when the storm hit at the same time as I talked to him."

Gwen and Morgana laughed.

"I'm sure he'll take good care of her, Merlin," said Morgana. "I know it."

"Yeah," said Merlin. He kissed Gwen before saying, "We'd better get some sleep."

The two girls nodded and Gwen snuggled closer to Merlin before falling asleep, feeling protected and loved in Merlin's arms.

XXX

Arthur spoke to the troops the next morning. "You're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We need a plan. We need to find someway of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms…"

A scream was heard, interrupting him. Everyone ran outside to discover its source.

Matthew was dead. He had been shot. He lay across the back of his horse with a note attached to the arrow on his back. Arthur ripped the note from the arrow and Merlin asked, "What does it say?"

"The rest of this day will be your last," he said grimly.

Will pushed through the crowd, "You did this! Look what you've done, you killed him!" Will shouted at Arthur.

"Don't you dare say that! It wasn't his fault!" Mira-Liana responded, earning a glare from Will.

"If he hadn't been strutting around treating us like his own personal army none of this would ever have happened!" Will shouted.

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in even if you're not!" Arthur responded angrily.

"You're sending them to their graves! How many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won!" Will shouted.

Arthur's face changed. Will's words were having an effect but Merlin and Mira-Liana had to make Arthur believe in himself, otherwise all was lost.

Will moved in for the kill, "When Kanan comes, you haven't got a chance. You're all going to be slaughtered."

Merlin and Mira-Liana went after him.

XXX

He was in his house, packing a bag.

"Don't bother me, you two, not interested," said Will.

"Well you should! Kanan will be here tomorrow. You have to fight," said Merlin.

"Not if I'm not here."

"That's up to you but the rest of us are staying, join us Will," said Mira-Liana. "This isn't about Arthur or us, this is about your friends and family. Are you really going to abandon them?"

"Like you two did?"

"We're here now!" said Merlin.

"Yes, you are, and you could both end this. If you used your magic than no one else would have to die," said Will.

"Will, you know that we can't do that," said Mira-Liana.

"Can't or won't?" shot Will.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were silent.

"I'm not the one abandoning these people; you two. You are."

With that, Will left and Merlin and Mira-Liana felt torn between their friend and the man Mira-Liana loved.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana went in search of Arthur and found him sharpening his sword in a manner that showed his frustration. Merlin took a seat next to him and Mira-Liana began massaging the back of his sore neck, making the Prince drop his sword and close his eyes in blissful relaxation.

"I'll never get used to how good you are with this, Ana," he said.

"It's a small talent," she said. She sighed. "Arthur, William's father died fighting for King Sendtri. That's why he doesn't trust nobility."

"I thought the village people listened to him."

"No, he's always been a trouble maker. Everyone just ignores him," said Merlin.

"He's right, though," said Arthur.

"He isn't," said Merlin.

"I treat these men like soldiers and they're not. Have you seen them fight? You need to tell them to leave the village before Kanan returns."

"We're going to stay. We're going to fight and we're going to win," said Mira-Liana.

"The only 'we' there is me and Merlin and the rest of the men. I won't let you fight. You're a woman and I don't want to lose you," said Arthur.

"Argue about that later, not now," said Merlin. "Arthur, we can do this. We can win. We're going to make Kanan hate the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get them ready and the rest will take care of itself."

"How?" he asked.

"You've just got to believe in them, because if you don't, they'll sense it and the battle will be lost before it's even begun," said Mira-Liana. "It's like how we always keep faith in you."

Arthur smiled a little. "Alright."

Later that night, Arthur made a speech.

That night Arthur made a speech. "Tomorrow morning, women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods. Including you," He shot a meaningful glance at Mira-Liana who replied, "We're not going anywhere."

"You can't stay here it's too dangerous," he argued.

"The dangers don't matter. You, Merlin and I have more dangers than just some idiot raiders, in case you've forgotten," said Mira-Liana.

"And the woman have just as much a right to fight for their as the men do," said Gwen, joining in the argument.

"You don't know how to fight," Arthur argued.

"The more of us there are the bigger chance we stand," Morgana said.

The women of the village all stepped forward to join Mira-Liana, Morgana and Gwen.

"This is your village as well. If you want to fight to defend it that is your choice and I will be proud to fight alongside you," said Arthur. Mira-Liana shot a smile at him that said; _thank you_. But Arthur continued his speech, "Kanan attacks tomorrow. Kanan's brutal he fights only to kill which is why he can never defeat us. Look around in this circle we're all equals, you're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more. You fight for your homes, your friends, your family. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes the right to survive. And when you're old and grey you'll look back on this day and know you earned the right to live every day in between. So you fight, for your family, your friends. For Ealdor!"

"For Ealdor!" The crowd echoed. "Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!"

XXX

Even later that night, Merlin and Mira-Liana went back to Hunith's house and hung up their coats. Hunith was sitting by the fire, looking distressed

"Come here," she told them.

They sat by their mother and she gently caressed their faces.

"I do love you, my children," Hunith whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"I should never have come to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you."

"What're you talking about?" asked Mira-Liana.

"You haven't ruined anything. What're you talking about?"

"I know what you're planning to do," said Hunith.

The two sighed.

"Mother, if it comes to a choice between peoples' lives and keeping ours gifts a secret, then there is no choice," said Mira-Liana.

"But is Arthur truly ready to know?" asked Hunith.

"We know the risks," said Merlin.

"Maybe that time is now and maybe it isn't, but either way, if Arthur doesn't accept us for what and who we are, then he's not the man we thought he was," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana began to help Arthur with his armor. They themselves, wore some poor fitting chain mail, wrist cuffs and shoulder plates of armor. It had been taken from Gwen's father and was all too big but it would have to do.

"No, not today. Do your own," Arthur told them.

They nodded and struggled with one of the wrist cuffs so Arthur did it for them.

"I want you both to be extremely careful today," he said. "Merlin, you are my closest friend and brother. And I have no desire to lose you, Ana."

"We know," said Merlin. "You've always been a brother to me, too."

"And I could never love a man as much as I've loved you. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. I promise you," said Mira-Liana.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Arthur.

She kissed him.

"Because we do," she said.

"Arthur, whatever happens today. Please don't think any different of us," said Merlin.

"I never could. It's alright to be scared," said Arthur.

"That's not what he meant," said Mira-Liana.

"What is it? If you have something to say, now's the time to say it." His demeanor changed to worried and slightly annoyed.

Mira-Liana sighed. She wanted Arthur to know her and Merlin's secret so badly, but she was also slightly afraid of what would happen if he knew. Was he ready to know? Would he still love her if he knew the truth about what she and Merlin were?

But there was no time for confessions as Morgana came in and altered them to Kanan's men. The battle was underway.

XXX

The battle raged as fire was lit, arrows shot, and the clanging of swords hitting swords was underway. None of the villagers were willing to surrender and fought bravely with honor. But everyone—especially Merlin and Mira-Liana—were shocked when Will came back to the battle and saved them.

"Will!" said Merlin.

"You came back!" said Mira-Liana.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," said Will, smiling.

They didn't have more time to talk as they realized Kanan's forces were beginning to overpower the village.

"There's too many of them" said Will.

"Not for us, there isn't," said Merlin. He turned to Mira-Liana. "Ready?"

"Always am," she said.

They grabbed each other's hands and focused their magic, their blue eyes turned gold as they incanted a spell and caused powerful winds to come and stop Kanan and his men. Scared, the bandits fled for their lives and left Ealdor. But Kanan was not finished as he battled Arthur and quickly lost to the Prince, who stormed over to Merlin, Mira-Liana and Will.

"Who did that?" he demanded.

"Did what?" asked Merlin.

"Winds like that don't just happen and I know magic when I see it," he said. "I'm not going to kill anyone; I just want to know who did it and thank them. If there's anything I've learned this year, is that not all magic is bad."

Mira-Liana's breath caught in her throat. Arthur truly believed that? Perhaps he _was _ready to know the truth now. She was about to tell him, when Kanan used his last breath to fire an arrow at Arthur and Will sacrificed himself for Arthur.

"Will!" she shouted.

She, her brother and Arthur ran to his side.

"You saved me," Arthur said incredulously.

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking," Will gasped. It would have been amusing under different circumstances.

Will was carried inside by Arthur and some other villagers. When he was laid on the table, Will told Arthur.  
"That's twice I've saved you."

"Twice?" asked Arthur.

"It was me, I used the magic."

So Merlin and Mira-Liana weren't a sorcerer and sorceress? But Arthur wasn't sure he was telling the truth especially when Merlin said, "Will, don't."

"It's alright. I won't be alive for him to do anything to me, no matter what he says he won't do," Will reassured them. "They were losing. I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur still couldn't believe it.

"It doesn't matter now. That's another reason why I hated you I thought you were going to kill me."

"I would never kill one who uses magic for good and saved my life," said Arthur, gently. "You're not a villain; you're a hero, William. Never let yourself think otherwise." He turned to Merlin and Mira-Liana. "Do what you can for him." But he may as well of said, "sit with him until he dies." But they seemed to understand as Arthur left them alone.

"I told you he'd be my death," said Will, smiling weakly. "You're both great people, you know?"

"Will, we're so sorry," said Mira-Liana.

"It's not your fault," said Will. "Both of you are going to be great one day. And Mira, you'll be a great Queen. Now you can still make that happen."

"Will," Merlin began, but he was interrupted.

"This place has been boring without you two. It's good to see you again. Before I die, I want you to know that you are my greatest friends. I always loved you, Mira, and I'm sorry for what I said. Arthur's a lucky man. Make sure he takes care of you and Merlin or I'll come back and kill him."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. I understand," said Mira-Liana, taking his hand. "And if anything goes wrong, I know you'll be there for us, like you always have been."

He nodded before saying, "I'm scared, you two."

"Hey, it's alright," said Merlin, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Your dad's waiting for you. When you see him again, he'll tell you how proud he is of you. Until then, we're here for you."

"Thanks. Merlin, Mira," he whispered, one last time before he died.

Neither of them could stop their tears as they said good-bye to one of their dearest friends. They held each other close and wept.

XXX

They burned Will's body that evening.

"I'm sorry, I know he was a close friend," Arthur spoke. He was trying to be comforting but it did little to make them feel better.

"He still is," said Merlin.

"He was telling the truth wasn't he? About being a sorcerer? Is that what you were going to tell earlier?" said Arthur. "You don't have to answer that. Just know that I honestly meant what I said about magic back there."

"We know," Mira-Liana sighed. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur squeezed her hand before leaving the pyre and Hunith came over to them.

"You two had better be going," Hunith told them.

"We don't have to," said Merlin.

"Yes, you do," said Hunith.

"If anything should happen to you…" said Mira-Liana.

"Then I know where to find you both," said Hunith. "You have to go. You two belong at Arthur's side. And Gwen needs you, Merlin. You two are in love and need each other."

"That's true," said Merlin, thinking of his beautiful Gwen.

"And Mira-Liana, I've seen how much Arthur needs you and how much you need him. The three of you are two sides of the same coin and you are the edge that holds it together."

"We've heard someone say that about us before. We're going to miss you," said Mira-Liana, as they embraced their mother.

"I'm going to miss you too. When you two left, you were just children. But now look at you. I'm so proud of you both. When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then be careful."

"We will," said Merlin.

And so, the five young people left the village of Ealdor. Each had changed in one way or another in the mission to save the village from Kanan's men and most of it was for the better. For one day, when the time was truly right, Arthur would know the secret of his lover and brother figure. One day.


	11. The Labyrinth of Gedref

The Labyrinth of Gedref

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was another beautiful day in Camelot. It had been several days since the mission in Ealdor. Merlin and Mira-Liana had managed to get past their grief enough to get back to working. Despite their closeness, Mira-Liana still hadn't told Arthur the truth of what she and Merlin were. At that moment, Arthur was on a hunting trip and he'd brought the two along as usual.

Mira-Liana was in another part of the forest, getting a few more herbs in case someone got hurt and Merlin was at Arthur's side.

"What is it?" Merlin whispered.

"I don't know," said Arthur. "We want you to go in there and flush it out."

"And you don't know what it is? What if it's dangerous?"

"Let's hope it is," Arthur joked, as Merlin headed towards the bushes. He knelt down and then picked up a branched off the ground before going into the bushes.

_Merlin, come here. You won't believe what I'm seeing, _said Mira-Liana, in his mind.

_What is it? _

Merlin looked and what he saw shocked him. It was a unicorn. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was pure white with a magnificent horn and it stayed perfectly still as Mira-Liana stroked its muzzle.

_Oh, that is beautiful, _he said, stroking it as well.

_Oh, no, _said Mira-Liana.

_What?_

_Arthur's coming. He'll kill it. _

"Go," said Merlin, to the unicorn.

But it stayed where it was.

"Go, they'll kill you. Please go," Mira-Liana whispered frantically, but the creature ignored her.

Suddenly they heard Arthur's bow drawn.

"Arthur, no!" Merlin shouted.

But it was too late. Arthur's arrow hit the unicorn and it fell to the ground, dying. Mira-Liana and Merlin were at its side, trying to make its dying moments as easy as possible. They stroked it and whispered comforting words to it as Mira-Liana slipped some herbs into its mouth to make the pain go away.

"Ha! A unicorn," laughed Arthur coming out of the bushes.

"What have you done?" Merlin glared at him.

"Don't be so soft hearted, Merlin," Arthur sighed.

But neither Merlin nor Mira-Liana were listening. Behind Arthur, they saw an old man, probably a sorcerer, dressed in white.

"What are you two looking at?" asked Arthur. But when he turned around, the old man had disappeared.

Merlin and Mira-Liana shook their heads. Maybe they had just been seeing things

XXX

Arthur had the unicorn's horn presented to his father. But Merlin and Mira-Liana were uneasy and it was obvious Gaius shared their feelings.

"I don't understand how Arthur can feel pleasure at killing something so helpless," said Merlin.

"I agree. I love that man, but heaven alone knows when I'll ever fully understand him," said Mira-Liana.

The two and Gaius were walking across the courtyard. Gaius was heading to his chambers, and Merlin and Mira-Liana were going to Arthur's.

"Arthur's a hunter. It's in his blood. Whereas; the two of you are something entirely different."

"It was the most beautiful creature we'd ever seen," said Merlin.

"I wish you'd been there," said Mira-Liana. "It was so gentle, so kind, and wonderful."

"There are very few unicorns still alive. It's a real privilege to see one," said Gaius.

"You try telling that to Arthur," said Merlin.

"I can imagine it would be difficult," said Gaius, sympathetically.

XXX

Arthur sat in his chambers, rattling off a list of things he needed to be done before he realized neither Merlin nor Mira-Liana were listening to him at all. "Merlin! Ana!" he said, startling them. "You two have not been listening to a word I've been saying have you?"

Merlin sighed and Mira-Liana looked sad.

"Alright, come on. What's the matter? Both of you have been looking upset ever since we got back from that hunting trip."

"I don't think you should've killed it," said Mira-Liana.

"Oh, really," said Arthur. "Why is that?"

He silently hated the way she could make him feel guilty with just a look.

"It was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it?" asked Merlin.

"We were hunting. What would have me do? Bring it home as a pet?"

"You could've just left it alone." said Mira-Liana. "What would've been so wrong about that?"

Arthur didn't have a chance to reply as a messenger entered and told Arthur, "My lord. The king wants to see you immediately."

The matter was quite urgent. All of the crops had died and Arthur had seen the fields on the verge of harvest just the previous day. They had to ration what little food they had left. Something was wrong.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana were helping Gaius perform tests to see what had caused the crops to die.

"I've never seen a disease spread this quickly," said Gaius.

"But what could kill all the plants other than disease?" asked Merlin.

"But it's not killing _all _the plants," said Mira-Liana. "The trees and bushes around the crop fields were completely unharmed. It only killed the things we can eat."

"But we can't eat trees and bushes," said Gaius.

"Then it's not a disease, it must be magic," said Merlin.

"Don't jump to conclusions until we're certain," said Gaius. "It might be science for all we know."

XXX

Rationing and raiding for what little food Camelot had left was well underway. Everyone was scared and worried at the sudden famine. Not even Merlin and Mira-Liana were sure what to expect. The two were walking around the courtyard, gazing at the people.

"Merlin, Mira," called Gwen, from the water pump. "Is it true what they're saying about the crops? That they're all dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Mira-Liana replied.

"We're going to have to start tightening our belts," said Merlin.

"I'm sure you two will think of something," said Gwen.

"Thanks, Gwen," said Merlin.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to leave with Mira-Liana. Gwen then called them back as the water had turned to sand.

Just like with the crops, no one could offer any reasonable explanation apart from sorcery. Feeling they had little choice, Merlin and Mira-Liana turned their attention to magic.

XXX

They had a bucket of sand in their room and were focusing as hard as they could to turn the sand into water, but they had no success.

They were so busy, that they were startled when Gaius came in.

"We…um…I was just…" Merlin rambled.

"I was hoping you two might have been trying to turn that back into water," said Gaius. "I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now."

"We don't know how to," said Mira-Liana. "We've tried everything we can think of and even when we combine our efforts, it's not enough. If it is magic, it's more powerful than ours."

XXX

Later that night, the two had spent too long in Arthur's chambers and knew they had to break curfew to get back to Gaius's chambers. They just hoped they weren't going to get caught.

"Merlin, Ana," said Arthur, coming up to them. "You two do realize there's a curfew?"

"Yeah, we were getting some work done. Merlin thought there was a rat in your chambers," said Mira-Liana. "I was helping him look for it."

"But we didn't find it," said Merlin.

"So, the two of you have been outwitted by a rat?" said Arthur, laughing.

"They do say rats are very intelligent," said Mira-Liana.

"More intelligent than the two of you, it would seem. Now, go," he said. "It would be embarrassing if I had to lock up you two for breaking the curfew." He turned and then said, "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Merlin.

"Someone just went inside. Come on!"

The three of them ran across the courtyard and found a loop of tunnels. Arthur ran one way, Merlin and Mira-Liana ran the other. The three eventually ran into each other, confused, and then seeing a shadow move, went off in separate directions again.

"Where is he?" asked Arthur finding them again.

"We don't know. We didn't see anyone," said Merlin.

"He was right here," said Arthur. "Don't tell me you let him get past you."

"No one passed us, Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

"Are you blind?" Arthur snapped.

"Are you looking for me?" They heard a voice and turned to see an elderly man dressed in white robes.

They same man Merlin and Mira-Liana had seen in the forest. The man continued, as if oblivious to the prince and the witch and warlock's surprise. "I am Anhora, Keeper of the unicorns."

The three exchanged glances and then Arthur said, "Camelot is under curfew. What is your business here?"

"I have come to deliver a message," replied Anhora

"And who is this message for?" demanded Arthur again.

"It is for you, Arthur Pendragon."

"Is it you that has killed our crops and turned our water into sand?" asked Arthur.

"You alone, are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot."

"Me? You think I'd bring drought and famine on my own people?" said Arthur, outraged.

"When you killed the unicorn you unleashed a powerful curse on Camelot."

"You will lift it or you will die," ordered Arthur.

"It is not within my power to lift it."

"Undo the curse of face execution," Arthur ordered again.

"Only you can do that. You will be tested," Anhora replied.

Arthur reached out to grab him, "You're under arrest…"

But Anhora disappeared into thin air.

His voice came from the stairs, "Until you have proven yourself, the curse will not lift. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be cursed for all eternity." Then he disappeared

XXX

Arthur was not in a good mood the next day. He stormed over to Merlin and snapped, "That rat, it's eaten through my boots."

"Guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us," smirked Merlin.

"You think this is funny?" Arthur demanded.

"Moderately," he smiled cheekily.

Arthur's boot hit him on the shoulder but not too hard.

"Find that rat!" he ordered.

"Leave him alone, Arthur. Have you given any thought to what Anhora said last night?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Well he may not have said much last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for," Arthur told her, calming down.

"What if he was telling the truth?" Mira-Liana asked.

"You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering on my own people?"

"No, not deliberately," said Merlin. "When you killed the unicorn, we saw Anhora in the forest."

Arthur's head shot up at these words.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was just for a second and we thought we were seeing things but he was definitely there," said Mira-Liana.

"What does that prove?"

"That maybe he was telling the truth," said Merlin.

"Because he was skulking about in the forest?" said Arthur.

"For heaven's sake, Arthur, why would he lie?" said Mira-Liana.

"We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it."

"Will you listen to yourself, Arthur? He can disappear into thin air. He didn't have to talk his way out of anything," said Merlin.

Arthur stood up angrily.

"What's your point?" he demanded.

"The point is, you didn't cause this deliberately, but you still caused it and you have to fix it," said Mira-Liana. "You're upset and frustrated because you can't do anything to help Camelot right now, and now that Anhora's here, you think you've found a scapegoat!"

Arthur sighed and relaxed. "You're right," he said. "But there's still a small chance that Anhora's behind this. If he comes back, I'll be ready for him."

Mira-Liana sighed in exasperation and smacked his head before leaving the chambers. He hadn't listened a word they'd said.

XXX

Merlin was woken from a pleasant dream by a slap from Arthur. The stress of the famine was turning him back into an arrogant jerk.

"Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlin, you just make yourself comfortable. And stop smacking your lips," said Arthur.

"Arthur, will you lay off Merlin for once? He's just thirsty," said Mira-Liana.

"We're all thirsty," he snapped.

Then he suddenly motioned for them to follow him. There was someone at the end of the passageway. Arthur drew his sword. Merlin and Mira-Liana picked up two scythes from the ground.

"Show yourself!" Arthur ordered as Merlin closed in at the rear of the figure.

It was a villager, carrying a bag of grain. "Please, my lord. I have three children and they are starving to death. I didn't know what else to do."

"Arthur," Merlin whispered.

Arthur sighed. "Go. If you are caught again, I will not spare you." He handed the man back the grain. "Use it sparingly. It may be the last food you and your family will get for some time."

The man's eyes sparkled. "You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind. This will bring its own reward."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged suspicious looks. Could this be Anhora in disguise, testing Arthur?

They grew even more suspicious when the water suddenly returned when morning came.

XXX

"I never knew water tasted so good," Arthur said as they drunk it by the pint in his chambers.

"My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk," said Merlin.

Arthur was about to say something cheeky, but Mira-Liana gave him a warning look to silence him and said, "More water?" and refilled all their mugs.

"The sand's disappeared, the water's returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense," Arthur said to himself.

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged glances, silently debating whether or not to put forward their theory.

"I suppose you two have an explanation for this?" said Arthur, noticing their glances.

They decided to risk Arthur's anger.

"Anhora said you would be tested," said Mira-Liana. "Last night when you let that villager go, he said it would bring its own reward. Maybe that was your first test and the water is your reward."

"He was grateful and so he should've been," dismissed Arthur.

"I know you don't have to listen to us…" said Merlin.

"On occasion and this is one of them," said Arthur.

Ignoring him, Merlin continued, "If you are tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering I know you want that more than anything."

Arthur ignored him.

"I'm going to check to see if the guards have found anything. See if you can find some food."

Once he was gone, Merlin turned to Mira-Liana and said, "Sometimes I wonder what you see in him."

"No one's perfect," said Mira-Liana. "I doubt we'd accept any of this if we were in his position."

"True," he agreed.

A rat then ran across the chamber floor and Merlin killed it with a spell.

XXX

Later that night, Merlin and Mira-Liana brought Arthur some food, but he pushed it aside.

"I think I lost my appetite," he said.

It was a lumpy, yellow colored stew into a bowl, but it wasn't the look of the food that put him off.

"You have to eat something," Merlin protested.

"I can't eat while my people starve," Arthur replied. He sighed. "Do you two really think I'm responsible?"

"I fail to see what Anhora has to gain by lying," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur looked more distressed.

"Arthur, listen to me," said Mira-Liana. "We know you. You would never do this to anyone on purpose. I would not love you if I thought you were heartless. Whatever happens, we'll be right there beside you."

"We promise," said Merlin. "We can break this curse. Just hold on for a little while longer."

Arthur began to relax as Mira-Liana massaged him gently. It felt so comforting to have her so close.

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll go into the forest and seek Anhora out," said Arthur.

"Okay, but you have to eat. Even if we have to force you," said Merlin.

Arthur nodded and took a mouthful of the stew before looking revolted. It was horrible.

"What kind of meat is in this? It has a very strange texture."

"Don't ask me, Merlin made it," said Mira-Liana.

"It's pork," Merlin said, but Arthur could tell he was lying. He was terrible liar.

"This isn't pork. It's far too stringy." He put down his spoon. "It's rat isn't it?"

"Try not to think about it," said Merlin.

"Gross," said Mira-Liana, looking disgusted.

An evil smile spread across Arthur's face.

"Look at me, I'm being rude. Here I am stuffing my face with this delicious stew and you're hungry too. Sit. Eat," he told Merlin.

Luckily for Merlin, before he had taken the first mouthful, a knock on the door interrupted them. It was Morgana.

"I hate to ask but I wondered if you had anything to eat?" Arthur and Merlin exchanged grins.

XXX

Despite their hopes that the curse would be lifted, more trouble only followed. When they went to search for Ahnora, they were separated before reuniting and finding the villager who had taken the grain. The villager had tons of food and was nothing more than a thief. He goaded Arthur into attacking him by saying Arthur would be a terrible King, insulted his father and took a stab at Arthur's pride. Arthur was so furious, he killed the man in battle.

Because of Arthur's actions, Ahnora said Arthur had failed the test and Camelot would be worse off than ever. Ahnora was regretful in Camelot's pains, but said he could do nothing to lift the curse that had befallen. More trouble did follow. The rest of the grain was contaminated and unfit to eat, the water was once again dry and to make matters worse, Uther had declared that no more rations would be given out. What little food they had left would be for the armies. Arthur was too distressed by the state of things and politely refused any offers for comfort from the two.

Eventually, Merlin and Mira-Liana sought out Ahnora and persuaded him to give Arthur one more test. Ahnora said Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref if he sought to stop the curse. Thankfully, Arthur took the chance and told Merlin and Mira-Liana not to come, as it was his duty, but they didn't listen. They followed him to the Labyrinth and were soon lost and captured by Ahnora before being knocked out.

XXX

Arthur walked in the Labyrinth. There was a white light at the end of the Labyrinth. He walked towards it and suddenly he was on a beach. Anhora was there, and to his horror, Merlin and Mira-Liana were sitting at a wooden table.

"Merlin, Ana," Arthur said, shocked. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to them. But given the fact that they never really listened to him, he wasn't entirely surprised they were there.

"I'm sorry," said Mira-Liana.

"We both are," said Merlin.

"Let them go. I'll take your test, but only if you let them go," Arthur told Ahnora.

"That is impossible. Merlin and Mira-Liana are part of the test. If you refuse or fail this test, Camelot will be destroyed."

Having no other choice, Arthur sat at the table.

"I thought I told you two stay at home," he said. He turned Ahnora. "Come on, let's get on with it."

"Two goblets contain a harmless liquid. The other is a deadly poison. All the liquid in both goblets must be drunk, but only one of you can drink from each goblet."

Arthur didn't like the situation, but had little choice.

"We have to think about this," said Merlin. "What if I drink from my goblet first?"

"If it's poison, you'll die," said Arthur.

"And if it's not, you'll drink from yours and then you might die," Mira-Liana countered. "There must be around it."

"It's perfectly simple, one of us has to die." Arthur told them. "We have to find out which one is poison and then I'll drink it."

"You will not. _I _will drink it," said Merlin.

"This my doing, I'll drink it," said Arthur.

"Arthur, you can't. You're the future King. Merlin and I are just servants. We'll drink it," said Mira-Liana.

"This is no time to be a hero, you two," said Arthur.

"I got it. Why Mira-Liana and I drink from ours and then if that's not poison, we drink yours?" said Merlin.

"Only one of us is allowed to drink from one goblet. I never knew you were so keen to die for me."

"Are you really that surprised, though?" said Mira-Liana, reminding him of the first time they'd drunk poison for him.

"I'm glad both of you are here, but I won't let you die," Arthur said with authority.

The three of them stared at the goblets for a while not saying anything until Merlin spoke, "I got it. Why don't we pour all the liquid into one goblet then we'll sure it's poison then all the liquid will be drunk and only from a single goblet."

"You never cease to surprise me, Merlin. You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Is that actually a complement?" he smirked. "Now pass your goblet here."

"Look up," said Arthur.

Merlin and Mira-Liana did, and then Arthur grabbed their goblets and poured the contents into his.

"Arthur, no!" said Mira-Liana.

"I won't let you two die for me," Arthur said, determined.

"It's not your destiny to die," Merlin argued.

"It seems you're wrong again," said Arthur.

"Arthur, listen to us," said Mira-Liana.

"You know me, Ana, I hardly ever listen to you." He grinned and took a deep breath. "Merlin, you'll always be a brother to be. Ana, I will always love you." With that, he downed the liquid.

"What have you done?" said Merlin, horrified.

Arthur couldn't reply as everything went black.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana ran to his side.

"Arthur, come on, please," Mira-Liana begged. "Arthur, please, talk to me."

Merlin turned to Ahnora. "Please, let us take his place," he begged.

"This was Arthur's test, not yours."

Tears rolled down Mira-Liana's pale cheeks as she stroked Arthur's face. "You've killed him. We were supposed to protect him. I loved him."

"He's not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He'll come around shortly."

They stared at him.

"What?" said Merlin.

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one you must prove you are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to die to save you both. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted."

XXX

True to Ahnora's words, the curse was lifted and a huge harvest was brought in. The people were thriving once more. Mira-Liana and Merlin were just glad that Arthur was alive and well. While Merlin went off to see Gwen, Mira-Liana joined Arthur as he buried the unicorn's horn.

He made sincere apologies to the unicorn before Mira-Liana embraced him.

"I'm glad you're alright, Arthur," she said. "I thought I'd lost you back there."

"That's nonsense. You should know by now that nothing could ever keep me away from you, Ana," said Arthur, returning the embrace and kissing her.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments until Arthur said, "Ana, look."

There, in the midst of the forest, was the unicorn.

They were both shocked, but did nothing as they admired the beautiful creature and heard Ahnora's voice ring across the forest.

"_When one who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again._"


	12. To Kill the King

To Kill the King

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was yet another beautiful day in Camelot as Gwen worked on her duties. She was quite surprised when her loving father, Tom, gave her a surprise of a beautiful gown and a spare flower button for it. When she asked how'd he been able to afford it, but he just assured her that things were going to better now that they were on the upside.

But things took a turn for the worse when the man who'd been paying Tom to melt down lead for him turned out to be Tauran, a sorcerer who was the leader of a pack of renegade sorcerers who sought to overthrow Uther. He turned the melted lead into gold and gave some to Tom. Within a few moments that same night, Tauran fled when the guards came and Tom was arrested.

Normally Merlin and Mira-Liana could sleep peacefully at night, but this time, they couldn't. They were both woken up as they felt a surge of powerful magic somewhere in Camelot. They didn't know what it was or where in Camelot it was, but they knew it was there.

"Did you feel that?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah," said Mira-Liana, nodding. "Something's wrong. We need to speak with Gaius."

They went downstairs to speak with the physician, who had not yet gone to bed.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"Something woke us," said Merlin. "A feeling or something."

"A feeling?" said Gaius.

"Something's wrong," said Mira-Liana. "There's powerful magic somewhere in Camelot and it's not us."

Gaius looked disturbed by this news and then Gwen came bursting in.

"Merlin, Mira, my father's been arrested," she cried, before any of them could ask what was going on.

"Arrested?" said Merlin, shocked.

"What for?" asked Mira-Liana.

"They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer and they're going to charge him with treason," she said.

XXX

Later, Merlin and Mira-Liana were hiding in the shadows as Tom and Gwen spoke. They had no right to be there, but they thought they could help if they knew the details. And Gwen looked as if she was going to need a great deal of support.

"I didn't know Tauran was a sorcerer. I meant no harm I swear," Tom told his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" asked Gwen.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, Gwen. You're too cautious. I didn't want an opportunity like this to pass us by," said Tom.

"You call this an opportunity?"

"I know I've been a fool. I just wanted to make a better life for us. For you. I wanted to make you happy."

"But I _am _happy," Gwen objected. "I don't need anything else. I have everything I want."

"And now I've thrown it all away."

"It's alright. We'll get you out of here, I promise."

Merlin and Mira-Liana moved back up the steps towards Gaius so Gwen had no idea they'd been listening.

"What did he say?" Merlin asked, as he and his sister had missed the beginning of the conversation.

"He said Tauran came to him at the forge and offered him a fortune for his help, not to make weapons, but for some experiment," said Gwen.

"What experiment?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Tauran wouldn't say. My father said he used some kind of stone. Some kind of magic that could turn lead into gold."

XXX

Gwen wasn't in a fit state to be left on her own, so Merlin had her take his bed and stay with him that night.

"I don't understand it," said Merlin. "What would a sorcerer like Tauran want with Tom?"

"From what Gwen said, it sounds like Alchemy," said Mira-Liana. "But that's impossible, isn't it, Gaius?"

"Well, the transformation of one thing to another has defeated all have tried, but if you use magic…" said Gaius.

"So, it _is _possible, then?" said Merlin.

"Just possible," Gaius confirmed. "And Tom's forge is the best in the kingdom. It's no wonder Tauran went to him for help."

"Wait, if Tauran _did _turn lead into gold, then maybe that's what woke us," said Mira-Liana.

"It is possible," said Gaius.

They suddenly had a horrible feeling as the image of a glowing orange stone in someone's hands hit them. They could tell the hands belonged to someone young and unaccustomed to hard work so they were probably a noblewoman's hands, but who's?

XXX

The two took turns taking Mira-Liana's bed as Gwen slept in Merlin's.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana," said Morgana.

"Morgana," said Mira-Liana, as they rose up.

"How is she?" Morgana asked, glancing over at Gwen.

"She's doing alright," said Merlin.

They exited the bedroom and stood downstairs.

"Morgana, have you spoken to Uther at all?" asked Mira-Liana. "This is madness. It was just a mistake."

"We all know that. I've tried talking. But Uther…all he sees are enemies," said Morgana, turning to leave.

"Morgana," said Merlin, causing her to turn around. "Is there any hope at all?"

"I wish there was, but there isn't. There's no hope at all," said Morgana.

XXX

Later that day, Merlin was with Gwen and Mira-Liana stood with Arthur as two people who had helped Tauran—an innkeeper and a barman, who'd given him shelter and food—were taken to the executioner's block and the executioner followed.

"I can't believe this. What harm did they do to deserve death?" asked Mira-Liana.

"My father says they helped Tauran and for that, they have to die," said Arthur.

"And giving someone a bed and food for the night is assisting a crime?" said Mira-Liana.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Ana, but there's nothing I can do. It isn't our place to question my father's actions. _I _know not all magic is bad, but my father won't see that."

"I know," she said.

She knew that all too well.

She and Arthur had kept their relationship hidden from Uther ever since they'd confessed their love for each other. Mira-Liana wasn't entirely convinced Uther didn't know about it after the way he'd spoken to her before he'd fought the wraith, but didn't care at the moment. But deep down, she knew if Uther did know of their relationship and that Uther knew she was a witch, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Arthur squeezed her hand. "I hope Tom will be alright."

"So do I," she murmured. "So do I."

XXX

Later that night, a storm raged and Tom decided to press his luck and escape from the prison. He used the key Morgana had given him and fled. The alarms sounded throughout the kingdom, signaling that he'd escaped. Despite his best efforts, he was killed on sight and his body was wheeled out.

Gwen let out a devastated cry when she saw her father before running off and falling to her knees, crying. She felt someone take her into their arms and knew it was Merlin when she saw the red scarf.

"He's gone, Merlin," she sobbed.

"Shh, shh, I know," he whispered. "It's going to be alright. Just let it out. I'm here for you."

Gwen continued crying as he held her and rubbed her back and whispered soothing words of comfort in her ear. Gwen felt broken inside like never before and was grateful Merlin was there for her.

XXX

Morgana, furious that Uther had killed Tom, despite her warnings, stormed into the hall.

"You have blood on your hands, Uther Pendragon, blood that will never wash off!" she snarled.

"May I remind you that you are speaking to your King?" said Uther.

"May I remind _you _that a King is wise and just?" she snapped. "You are neither. You rule with a sword!"

"You know nothing of what it means to be King," said Uther. "The fate of Camelot rests in my hands. It's my responsibility to protect the people of this land from its enemies.

"Then this kingdom is doomed," said Morgana. "And one by one, you'll make enemies of us all!"

"You speak treason, Morgana," he said, warningly.

"Only a madman sees the truth as treason," she snarled.

"Take care, child, or I'll have you restrained."

"You just try."

True to Uther's words, Morgana was imprisoned and shackled in the dudgeon cell, where she would remain until she had learned her lesson

XXX

Later, Mira-Liana went to visit Gwen.

Gwen was sitting on her bed in her house with Merlin's arms wrapped tightly around her for comfort.

Mira-Liana sat by them on the edge of the bed. "How are you?" she asked, softly.

"Not good," said Gwen, grasping Merlin's arms tighter. "I just don't understand why he tried to escape. His trial was this morning."

Before Mira-Liana could reply, there was a knock on the door and Arthur came in. Merlin, Mira-Liana and Gwen all stood up.

"Sire," said Gwen.

"Guinevere, I want you to know that your job is safe," he said. "And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that, under the circumstances, it's not much, but if there's anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask. I'm sorry."

Mira-Liana and he had had a talk earlier of Gwen's fate now that Tom was gone and Arthur had decided to do whatever he could for her. So much had been taken from her and now she needed all she could get.

"Thank you," said Gwen.

Arthur nodded and left.

Gwen went back to sitting in Merlin's arms, taking comfort in being with the man she loved.

XXX

Later that night, Gwen went back to collect the laundry she'd hung up when she suddenly felt someone grab her, preventing her from screaming as her mouth was covered.

"I want the stone," Tauran hissed. "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gwen said, terrified.

"Now you listen to me," he said. "In two days' time, I'll be in the Darkling Woods at dawn. Find the stone and bring it to me or you'll die. Do I make myself clear?"

Gwen nodded.

Suddenly, Tauran let out a cry as a spell hit him.

Merlin stood in front of him, his blue eyes were two narrow slits of blue fire. "Let—her—go," he said, through clenched teeth. "Release her!"

Tauran just glared at him. "My quarrel is not with you, sorcerer!" he hissed, as he released Gwen and disappeared.

Merlin ran to Gwen's side. "Gwen, Gwen are you alright?" he asked.

"Now that you're here," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Merlin, I'm so scared. He wants some sort of stone, but I have no idea what he's talking about. If I don't show up in the Darkling Woods in two days with it, he says he'll kill me."

"I would never let that happen. No one is going to hurt you," he said, firmly. "I swear upon my life, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, Gwen."

"Okay," said Gwen.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room and you can stay with me for a while. I want you somewhere safe until this is over."

Gwen nodded and tightly grasped Merlin's hand as she walked with him. She silently wished all those who used magic were like Merlin and Mira-Liana and made her feel as safe as they did.

Merlin took her to Gaius's chambers, where Mira-Liana and Gaius were working.

"Merlin, we think we know what Tauran used. It's a maidstone and—what's happened?" asked Mira-Liana, noticing the look on Gwen's face.

"Tauran attacked her," said Merlin, before Gwen could speak. "He says he wants the stone brought to him in two days or he'll kill her."

"We will not let that happen," said Mira-Liana, fiercely. "We'll do everything in power to keep you safe, Gwen."

"I know," said Gwen. "But I am scared to death."

"You don't have to be," said Merlin. "Gaius, do you have any sleeping potions?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Gaius. He handed Gwen a small bottle. "Take this and you should be able to sleep peacefully."

"If it doesn't work, I'll use a spell," said Merlin.

"Okay," said Gwen. "Merlin, please, stay with me tonight."

"Of course," said Merlin, without hesitation.

Gwen went up to his and Mira-Liana's room before drinking Gaius's potion and curling up on the bed. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled up into his chest. In Merlin's arms, in the arms of the man she loved, everything was safe and alright.

XXX

Later, Arthur got Morgana released after promising Uther she wouldn't challenge him again. Morgana was grateful, but she was still furious. When she told Gwen the cause for the marks on her wrists, Gwen was distressed and ended up telling her of Tauran's threat and that Merlin had rescued her. Morgana then decided to meet Tauran herself, but told Gwen she'd send the guards.

When the time came for Gwen to meet Tauran, Mira-Liana awoke with a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Merlin also stirred, feeling the same thing.

_You felt that too, didn't you? Something's really wrong. I'm going to investigate. You stay here, _she told Merlin.

_What? No, I'm coming with you._

_You can't. Gwen needs you. If both of us go, it'll only distress her further. My magic is stronger with you, but I am still a powerful witch. I'll be fine._

_Alright, but if you're not back by midday, I'm going after you and bringing Arthur._

_Okay. Now, go back to sleep._

Merlin nodded and went back to sleep with Gwen.

Mira-Liana glanced out of the window and saw Morgana crossing the courtyard. Mira-Liana dressed followed her from a distance. She followed Morgana into the Darkling Woods. Mira-Liana hid behind a tree as she watched Morgana standing in a clearing surrounded by several armed men. Then the one Mira-Liana assumed to be Tauran, spoke.

"Where's your maid?" he demanded.

"I've come in her place," Morgana replied, fearlessly.

"Kill her," Tauran ordered.

"No wait," said Morgana. "I brought the stone."

"What else have you brought my lady? The Knights of Camelot?"

"No, really, I promise you."

"Then give me the stone."

Morgana handed the stone over to Tauran. After pocketing it, Tauran addressed Morgana again.

"You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid or her little rescuer. But you, my Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward."

Mira-Liana's heart skipped a beat as Tauran drew his sword, but Morgana just said, "If you kill me, you'll regret it."

"Why is that?" Tauran asked, unconvinced.

"Because I want Uther dead too," she said.

Mira-Liana's legs almost gave away in shock.

"You? An enemy of the king and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"I can only guess at your motives, my lady. You could be a spy for all I know."

"And this?" Morgana said, as she pulled her sleeves up to show bruises on her wrists. "Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dudgeon wall?" There was anger in her voice and it radiated from her eyes.

The men sheathed their swords and stepped back.

"The stone," Morgana continued. "You took it to the forge. Why?"

"With it, a man can alter the very essence of things. It can turn a lump of lead into gold."

"Gold?" Morgana scoffed. "A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauran. His daughter is now an orphan."

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was just a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon."

"What are you saying?"

"Bribery is rife in Camelot. Corruption to the very heart of the kingdom. Such abundance of gold will buy us into the King's chambers. Even to the king himself."

"The guards may be fools, Tauran, but the King is not," said Morgana.

"So you have a better plan?" said Tauran.

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him."

"And you know of such a person?"

"I do. Me."

Mira-Liana could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that Morgan was angry at Tom's death but she'd never once dreamt that Morgana would go this far.

She fled back to her and Merlin's room, unable to decide what she should do.

XXX

Merlin woke up when Mira-Liana came into their room. She looked pale and ill as she sat on her bed.

_Are you alright, Mir? What happened?_

_I'm not alright. I don't know if I should tell you what's wrong. What I saw and heard…it's already tearing me apart. It might be better if you didn't know._

_That's exactly why I _should _know. You're my sister and whatever bothers you, bothers me. Whatever it is, you can tell me. What's wrong?_

Mira-Liana sighed. _I followed Morgana to the Darkling Woods. She gave Tauran the stone and said she'd help him in his plans._

_His plans? What's he's up to?_

_Merlin…Morgana's involved in a murder plot. They plan to kill Uther. I don't know when or how, but they do plan to kill him._

_What! But why would she do that? _

_Morgana's so angry over Tom's death, she's letting it get the better of her. But even I didn't think she'd go that far. _

_Nor I. _

_I don't know what to do, Merlin. I'm torn. We both know we can use our magic freely once Uther's dead, but how can I betray Arthur? How do we know he's ready to be the King yet? _

_We don't know. Which is why we're going back to sleep and think with clearer minds later. _

_Alright, I will._

Mira-Liana got back into bed and used a small spell to make her sleep for a few more hours.

XXX

Later that day, Gwen was working, while Mira-Liana, Merlin and Gaius had breakfast.

The two had hardly touched their food as they were too distressed over what they knew.

"Pass the salt, please," said Gaius.

Mira-Liana didn't move and Merlin passed Gaius a pomegranate instead of the salt.

"Are you two quite alright?" he asked.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana. "We've just got a lot on our minds, that's all."

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" Gaius asked.

"I can't imagine you'd be interested," said Merlin.

"So long as you're sure."

"We should be getting to work," said Mira-Liana. "Come on, Merlin."

"Coming," said Merlin.

_We need to pay a visit to a certain winged creature, _she said.

XXX

Merlin lit a torch and descended into the dragon's lair with Mira-Liana.

The dragon slept and they cleared their throats to wake him.

"Well, young witch and warlock. What is it you come to ask of me?"

"We need your help," said Merlin.

"Of course you do. But this time, will you heed my words?"

"Tauran and Morgana plan to kill the King. We feel torn. We don't know what to do," said Mira-Liana.

"Do? Do nothing?"

"What do you mean? If we do nothing, Uther will die," said Merlin.

"Don't you two want Uther dead? It is Uther that persecutes you and your kind. It is Uther that murders the innocent."

"That doesn't make it right to kill him," said Mira-Liana. "He's still Arthur's father."

"Only if Uther dies can magic return to the land. Only when Uther dies will the two of you be free. Uther's reign is at an end. Let Arthur's reign begin."

"Wait!" said Merlin, as the dragon began to fly off.

"Where does it say our destiny includes murder?" said Mira-Liana.

"Free this and from tyranny, you two. Free this land of Uther Pendragon!" was the only reply they got.

XXX

The two were no closer to making up their minds as they sat deep in thought in Gaius's chambers.

"Do you think Uther is a good king?" Merlin asked, Gaius.

"Sorry?" said Gaius, turning around in surprise.

"Uther," said Mira-Liana. "Do you think he's good for the kingdom?"

"Yes, yes, I do. Although, with the present circumstances, I can see you two find that hard to believe."

"Hard? No. Impossible? Definitely," said Merlin.

"Merlin…"

"Everyone hates him," Mira-Liana interrupted.

"It's not his job to be liked. It's his job to protect the kingdom. And sometimes his methodS are right and sometimes he goes to far."

"You mean executing anybody who even passed a sorcerer on the street?" said Merlin.

"Yes, but Uther has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom."

"But at what cost? Women and children, fathers and sons, when will it end?" said Mira-Liana.

"It will end when Arthur is King," said Gaius, calmly.

"Then why not let that time be now? Why not let Arthur be King now?" said Merlin.

"Arthur's not ready. He does not have the experience and lacks judgment."

Merlin and Mira-Liana sighed. They knew Gaius was right. As much as they both wanted it, Arthur's time as King of Camelot could not come to pass now.

"Is there anything you two want to tell me?" said Gaius.

"We can't," said Mira-Liana. "We just can't. Trust us, Gaius. This is something we have to work out for ourselves."

"I do trust you," he said. "I trust you both with my life. Whatever it is, I know you'll make the right decision."

XXX

Mira-Liana watched Uther ride out with Morgana from her window when Gwen entered the room.

"Mira, Merlin," said Gwen.

"Hello," said Mira-Liana. "Are you alright?"

Gwen smiled. "I was about to ask you two the same thing."

"We're fine. You?" said Merlin.

Gwen smiled weakly. "Morgana and you two have been amazing these last few days. I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"You're my friend and Merlin's lover, how could we refuse?" said Mira-Liana. "If anyone's been amazing, it's you for being so brave."

"It's better than sitting in an empty house waiting for my father to walk through the door," said Gwen, her voice cracking.

Merlin instantly held her for a few moments.

"The thing I find hard to bear is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape," she said.

"Not everyone thinks that. _We _know he was innocent," said Merlin.

"I know. I think he tried to run because he knew whatever he said or did, he'd be killed. Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is."

Searching for guidance, Mira-Liana said, "We wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead."

"If Uther died, I'd feel nothing. He means nothing to me. And it's been said that the less we feel, the less we are as a person."

"But if you had the choice. If you had the power of life or death over Uther Pendragon what would you do?" asked Merlin. "Would you kill him?"

"No," said Gwen. "What would that solve? That would make me a murderer and make me as bad as him."

"You're right," said Mira-Liana.

"And I know you could never be like that. Which is part of the reason I love you so much," said Merlin, kissing her as Mira-Liana grabbed the things they needed.

They had to stop Tauran and Morgana.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana ran through the forest and spotted a group of horses at the edge. They snuck up on two rebels, focused their magic and blue light shot from the staff and then both men were knocked out. They saw Uther and Morgana in the distance by Morgana's father's grave. They headed towards them but ended up face to face with Tauran. They shouted the same incantation but Tauran brought up the stone to reflect the blow. Everything went black.

When they awoke, they saw that Tauran was dead and Morgana and Uther were holding each other close, the rift between them was now mended. Mira-Liana dared to look into Uther's mind for the briefest of moments and saw the regret he had for killing Gwen's father and how much he wanted Morgana's forgiveness.

Feeling they had no more to do there, they left and went back to Gaius's chambers.

"Ah, Merlin, Mira-Liana, I hearTauran tried to assassinate Uther," Gaius said, as they came through the door.

"That's what we heard," said Merlin.

"And that Morgana saved him."

They nodded.

"But there were three of them. Morgana must've fought very hard. I supposed you two had nothing to do with it?"

"Oh, just background stuff," said Mira-Liana.

"What she said," said Merlin.

"No need to be so modest, you two."

"Sorry," said Mira-Liana.

"It's not a criticism, it's a compliment," he smiled.

"Thanks, Gaius," said Merlin. "I'd better be going now; I promised Gwen I'd take her riding. Thanks again for talking to Arthur, Mir."

"No problem. I hope you have fun," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Mira-Liana knocked on Arthur's door and entered when he heard her voice.

"Goodness, you look terrible, Ana," he said.

"Nice to see you too, Arthur," she said, as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Seriously though, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Honestly, it's nothing. I've just had a long day and I'm a little sore."

"Well then, perhaps I can fix that with one of those massages you like to give me," he said, smiling.

Mira-Liana raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to perform a massage?"

"I think so," he said. "I've had you do it often enough. Go sit down and let me try."

Mira-Liana sat on the edge of Arthur's bed as he performed a massage on her aching muscles.

"How am I doing?" he asked.

"Not bad," she said. The soreness was starting to go away. "With a little more practice, you might almost be as good as me."

"Watch your tongue," he said, with mock offense as he laughed.

Mira-Liana laughed as well before turning around and kissing him before he held her in his arms for a few long moments. Everything was alright for the moment and she never wanted it to end.


	13. Le Morte d'Arthur

Le Morte d'Arthur

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was cold and foggy. Merlin and Mira-Liana hated hunting with Arthur, even when the weather was good. She almost always tripped over roots and other such stuff. And this wasn't an ordinary hunting trip, which made it worse. Knights had also accompanied them as they were investigating some strange events that had occurred in the forest.

A roar came from the fog. Merlin and Mira-Liana tensed.

"Don't worry, it's probably more scared of you than you are of it," Arthur whispered, noticing their tension. But he gripped his spear harder.

Arthur motioned silently at the knights to split into two groups a large creature that Merlin and Mira-Liana didn't recognize jumped out from the fog. It roared angrily and everyone ran. The beast followed them through the forest and Mira-Liana was separated from her brother and Arthur. She ran, but then she tripped over a tree root as the beast advanced upon her.

"Mir!" Merlin yelled.

"Ana!" said Arthur, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way.

They continued to run and were back with the group. After a few moments, they stopped looked around. They'd lost the creature, but they'd also lost one of the knights. Then they heard screams and knew he was dead.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana shouldn't have been at the meeting, both being servants and the fact that Mira-Liana was a woman, but everyone was too distracted to pay attention to them. No one sent them away, so they stayed, but said nothing as Arthur described the creature.

Gaius spoke first. "I believe what you have described, bears all the characteristics of the Questing Beast."

"But that's a myth." Arthur countered immediately.

"Sire, the appearance of the questing beast is supposed to foretell a time of great upheaval," Gaius replied.

"Gaius, it's an old wives tale," Uther intervened.

"Whatever it is, it's spreading panic. People fear it will head to the city," Arthur said.

"Then we must kill it. Arthur, prepare the guard. You ride at dawn," Uther said.

Mira-Liana felt a wave of fear and silently hoped the Questing Beast would not take her loved ones from her.

Merlin sensed her fear and squeezed her hand.

XXX

In Gaius's chambers, Merlin and Mira-Liana prepared for the killing of the Questing Beast which would take place in morning.

He warned them that the Question Beast was far from ordinary and they had to be extremely cautious. While Uther didn't respect the Old Religion, they were still dangerous and would do as they had a mind to. He explained everything about the Old Religion and where the beast had come from.

"The bite of the Questing Beast is lethal. One bite will kill you. And there is no cure. So, for all our sakes, please be careful," he said.

"We will, Gaius," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

The next morning, Merlin and Mira-Liana were standing at Arthur's side as he rallied his men.

"You have seen the threat we face but you are the best knights in the realm. We will kill it before it harms another citizen of the realm." He drew his sword. "For the love of Camelot!"

The Knights did the same and echoed, "For the love of Camelot!"

Right then, Morgana came running out. She looked as if she had dressed in a hurry. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Arthur!" she screamed. Many had assumed she was in love with Arthur and she feared for his life. Merlin and Mira-Liana knew she feared for Arthur's life, but not because she loved him. They suspected she had had a dream.

"Morgana?" he said, surprised.

"Don't go," she begged.

"Morgana go back to bed. There's nothing to worry about," said Arthur.

"Please, I had a dream. You can't go."

Mira-Liana and Merlin decided to interrupt for Morgana's sake.

"She has bad dreams, sire, shall I take her to see Gaius?" said Merlin.

"No," Morgana cried. As Myrlinna grabbed her and handed her over to the guards to take her back inside.

As Morgana was dragged inside, her words sounded in Merlin and Mira-Liana's heads. "_I had a dream._"

The last time Morgana had been so upset, she had dreamt of Arthur's death. But the two had prevented Arthur's death that time and they would so again.

XXX

They found the Beast's footprints. They headed into a cave. The guards split into to groups and went separate ways to Merlin, Mira-Liana and Arthur.

The passageway was covered in splattered blood and crushed bones. They heard a hiss and the Beast emerged from the shadows. Arthur pushed Merlin and Mira-Liana out of the way and drew his sword. He swung at the best several times but missed. The Questing Beast knocked him unconscious with one blow.

The beast slunk away again, ignoring the two. They ran after it shouting and waving their torches. The Beast turned to attack her. They whispered a few magical words and Arthur's sword flew to them. Muttering the same words they did when she killed the griffin, hoping it would work. They threw the sword at the Question Beast and it died as the griffin had done.

They then fled to Arthur's side.

"Arthur!" said Mira-Liana. "Arthur, talk to me, please."

"Arthur, did it bite you?" asked Merlin, trying to wake the man.

But Arthur did not move or speak. Blood leaked through his chain mail onto their hands. Pain shot through their chests. Arthur couldn't die. He couldn't.

Could he?

XXX

Merlin cleared the table with one sweep of his arm not caring about the mess.

"He's been bitten," said Gaius.

"We tried to save him, we did," said Mira-Liana, tears in her eyes.

As the stretcher bearing Knights left, Merlin and Mira-Liana opened their book and frantically searched through it.

"You can't use magic, the king will be here any minute," Gaius argued.

"He can't die, Gaius. He's our destiny. We're supposed to protect him. He's also my friend and my brother," said Merlin.

"And I love him," said Mira-Liana.

Gaius looked at them gravely. "Then save him."

The two grasped each other's hands, letting the magic flow through them. The pages of the book flipped past until it stopped on a page.

Together, they focused and tried several spells, but nothing at all worked. Gaius put a hand on their shoulders. "The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence. It cannot be overturned by you or anyone magical otherwise. I'm sorry."

Before they could speak, Uther's voice was heard.

"Where's my son? Arthur!" said Uther, rushing to his son's side. "Do something, Gaius."

"I am doing everything I can, sire," said Gaius.

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die," Merlin interrupted.

"I will do everything in my power," said Gaius, calmly.

Uther said nothing more. He lifted Arthur up and walked across the courtyard. The entire courtyard froze at the sight. The guards rushed forwards to take the prince to his chambers and Uther broke down weeping.

Merlin and Mira-Liana then did something they'd never done before—they offered comfort to Uther. Merlin patted his back and Mira-Liana put a hand on his shoulder and it was then that his eyes met Merlin and Mira-Liana's and for the first time he truly looked at them. Not with anger or indifference, but as equals in his grief. It wasn't until then that Merlin and Mira-Liana realized tears ran down her own cheeks. They turned their faces away from the King's and left him.

They had failed in their destiny.

Albion was doomed.

And it was all their fault.

XXX

Mira-Liana went to Arthur's chambers to see him, even if it was for the last time. She sighed and took Arthur's hand in hers while wiping his fevered skin with the other.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm so sorry, Arthur. Merlin and I were supposed to protect you and we failed. I'm so sorry," she sighed. "You have to survive; you're going to be alright, you have to. Because…you're going to be a great King someday. You'll be just and fair, you'll be a king so wonderful the people will love you and be honored to call you their ruler. As long as you just be the man that I know that you are inside, I know you'll be a fantastic King someday. You already are a great man. You're kind, strong, valiant, brave and selfless. You've come so far from when I met you."

She chuckled a little. "You remember that day we met? You were the biggest prat I'd ever met. Part of you still is. But you're also the greatest man I've ever known." She sighed again and sobs racked through her body. "Merlin and I won't let you die, I promise you. You are his brother and so much more to me. I love you more than you will ever know. But you already know how I feel, don't you? The night before you were supposed to fight that wraith we told each other how we felt. Remember that night? I told you how I felt and then you took me into your arms, you kissed me and then you said, 'I should've told you this, a _long _time ago…I love you, _my _Ana.'"

There was nothing from Arthur except for his labored breathing.

"I think I started falling in love with you the first time we danced together. My feelings just grew over time and I never knew how to tell you for so long. I didn't think you could love me. I'm a servant girl and the sister of the servant boy you tease so much. But I was wrong. You did—_do_—love me. I just didn't see it, even when you were jealous of Lancelot. Do you remember when Merlin and I were poisoned? You promised me you'd get the antidote and everything would be alright again. Now I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to save _your_ life, just like you saved mine and Merlin's."

Her tears began to fall faster. "There is so much I've never told you about me and I've wanted to so badly. But maybe we'll still get that chance. Did you know that you keep me going when things get difficult? Do you know that no matter what happens; I'll always be by your side; watching over you? And I don't care about the money, the position or any of that stuff that comes with you. What matters to me is _you_, just Arthur, the man you are. As long as you're happy and safe, I am content." She wiped away a few tears as she kissed Arthur's forehead.

Mira-Liana slipped out of the room wiping her eyes as she went join Merlin. She was unaware that Uther had been right outside the door, listening to every word in shock and making a crucial decision. She also didn't know that Arthur had heard every word she said.

XXX

Having little other choice, the two fled to the Dragon's cave.

"We have failed, Arthur. We've failed in our destiny," said Mira-Liana.

"Yet, the two of you would not be here if that were true," said the Dragon.

"He was bitten by the Questing Beast. He's going to die," said Merlin.

"Does he still breathe?"

"Only just," said Mira-Liana, her voice cracked with grief.

"Then there is still time to heal him."

"We tried everything," said Merlin. "We cannot save him."

"You do not know how to save him."

They froze and began to think.

"And you can tell us how?" said Mira-Liana.

"Perhaps," said the Dragon. "But it will not be easy."

"We'll do anything," said Merlin, without thinking, but it was the truth. "Please, tell us what we have to do."

"The Question Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."

"But how? The Old Religion died out centuries ago," said Merlin.

"The Old Religion is the magic of the Earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last beyond the time of men."

"How can that save Arthur?" asked Mira-Liana.

"You must find those who still serve it—those who hold dominion over life and death. Go to the place men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the Old Religion can still be felt. There you will find Arthur's salvation."

They smiled with relief and joy.

"Thank you," said Merlin.

"Thank you so much," said Mira-Liana.

"Oh, and you two! The young Pendragon must live, no matter what."

XXX

They went back to Gaius's chambers.

"You're back, good. I need your help," said Gaius, as soon as they stepped through the door.

They ignored him.

"You must give this to Arthur to ease him passing."

"No," said Mira-Liana, angrily. "We have to save him."

Gaius sighed. "You two, we've already tried. I'm sorry."

"The Questing Beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well," Merlin argued.

"There are not many left with such an art."

"It doesn't matter. We know where to go. There's an island beyond the white mountains—" said Mira-Liana.

"No," Gaius interrupted.

"—the Isle of the Blessed," Mira-Liana finished. "Hang on, you knew about it? You knew this entire time?"

Gaius sighed. "I did know about it. I have, for many years. It was said to be the center of the Old Religion."

"But why did you keep this from us?" asked Merlin.

"Because it was too dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, it's our only chance," said Mira-Liana. "We have to find it."

"Even if you do, what will you ask?"

"For Arthur to be saved," said Merlin.

"You cannot. The Questing Beast chose Arthur, which means the Old Religion has decided his fate."

"Then we will get them to change their minds," said Mira-Liana.

"It is not that simple!" Gaius shouted. He sighed again and closed his eyes. "The High Priests have the power to alter life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlin, Mira, I'm begging you. Don't go."

"We're sorry, Gaius," said Merlin. "But whatever the price is, we will pay it gladly."

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana took Arthur's horse. It was faster than the stable ones they normally used. Uther watched from the window. He could have had them arrested for stealing the Prince's horse but he did nothing. It occurred to them that Uther didn't care about anything anymore. If Arthur died, Uther Pendragon would be a broken man.

Merlin had had a tearful good-bye with Gwen before joining Mira-Liana. He would never abandon his sister, no matter what. As they had promised each other long ago, whatever happened, they would face it together.

"You'll need a map," Gaius told them. "And I wanted to give you this. It's a rabbits foot my mother gave it to me." He handed them the foot wrapped in a red rag. "It's said to protect you from evil spirits. I don't believe it. I don't know why I gave it to you," he reached to take it back but they stopped him.

"No, we want it," said Mira-Liana.

They hugged the old man tightly.

"Tell our mother it wasn't your fault," said Merlin.

Together, they said, "Good-bye…Father."

The old man had tears in his eyes. "Good-bye, my children."

They then mounted the horse and rode off. Rode off to their death.

XXX

Back in Arthur's chambers, Uther sat with his dying son.

He wiped sweat from Arthur's brow. If Arthur died he would be alone. He had his kingdom and his wealth but if Arthur died, it would mean nothing to him. Loosing Igraine and being despised by so many of his people was hard enough, but without his son, his life was meaningless.

"Ana…" Arthur whispered, deliriously. "My Ana…where is she?"

"She's coming, Arthur. She'll be here soon," Uther reassured him. He was a little angry Arthur had ignored all the beautiful noble ladies of the Court and fallen for his servant girl, but he had noticed the way they'd looked at each other for months and how happy they were when they were together. The girl's speech she'd made to Arthur had touched him and the way she and her brother had tried to comfort him did more.

He had to admit there were good qualities in both her and her brother. Merlin was like a brother to Arthur and one of his greatest friends with the way they protected him and always watched over him. Merlin was often a clumsy oaf, but he was loyal and true.

Deciding Mira-Liana's ran didn't matter, Uther made a desperate promise to himself if Arthur lived he would allow him to marry her.

People held candles in the courtyard outside. They had begun to say goodbye.

"He's not yet gone sire," Gaius said. "Perhaps a miracle will occur."

"I do not believe in miracles."

XXX

The two journeyed until they found a boa that wasn't tied to the pier. They got in and muttered, "Estere." The boy began to move. As they came to the Isle of the Blessed, they decided the name didn't suit it. It was cold and a lonely place. When the boat stopped, they carefully stepped onto the cold stone of the Isle. A grassy area with menthes spread out in front of them and the middle was an alter.

They shuddered.

"Hello?" called Merlin, not really expecting an answer, but there was one.

"Hello, Merlin, Mira-Liana," said a voice.

They spun around to see a woman maybe ten years older than her very pretty with dark brown hair and a red dress. They knew who this was.

"You," said Mira-Liana.

"You two know who I am?" the woman asked.

"Nimueh," said Merlin.

"But you can't be who the Dragon meant," said Mira-Liana.

"Why not?" said Nimueh.

"You tried to kill us," said Merlin.

"That was before I understood your importance."

"And Arthur?" said Mira-Liana.

"Arthur was never destined to die at my hands and now it seems I will be his salvation."

"So, you know what we've come to ask?" said Merlin.

"Yes."

"Will you do it?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I do not have he power to mirror life itself and give nothing in return. To save a life there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored."

"We expected this," said Merlin. "Which is why, we willingly give our lives for Arthur's."

Nimueh smiled mockingly. "Both of you? How brave you two are. If only it were that simple. Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone. And why should I take two lives when you need only to save one?"

"Because our magic is stronger together and we offer ourselves as one being," said Mira-Liana. "We will do whatever it takes to save him. Please."

Nimueh's smile changed. "Very well, then," she said. She pulled a cup seemingly out of thin air. This is the Cup of Life. It contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup he will live. Tiraines." It began to rain and water filled the cup. When it was full, Nimueh poured the water into a silver gourd. "The bargain is struck," she told them. "I hope it pleases you both."

XXX

Quickly, they burst in Gaius's chambers.

"Merlin, Mira," said Gaius, in shock. He clearly hadn't expected to see them again.

"There's no time, Gaius. We have to give this to Arthur," said Mira-Liana, handing him the gourd.

"What is this?"

"Water, drawn from the Cup of Life," said Merlin. "If Arthur drinks this, he will recover. But we must hurry."

Gaius stopped. "What price did you pay to get this? Whose life did you bargain?"

"Don't worry, Gaius. Everything's going to be alright," Mira-Liana reassured him.

XXX

Uther walked in when they were giving Arthur the water. "What are you giving him?"

"It's a tincture made from the root of the elbardus plant. It's an ancient remedy for poisonous bites," said Gaius.

"A cure?" said Uther, hope in his voice.

"We hope," said Gaius. "It is our last chance, Sire."

"We should probably let him rest," said Merlin. "I know he'll recover now and Gwen will want to see me. Unless you have need of me, Sire."

"No. Go see your love. I know what you must be feeling right now. But your sister, I want to stay for a few moments."

"Of course," said Merlin.

Merlin and Gaius left the room, leaving Mira-Liana and Uther on their own. Mira-Liana had not yet moved from the side of Arthur's bed she was sitting on or let go of his hand.

"I was wrong about you," said Uther.

"What do you mean, Sire?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I had a suspicion that you and Arthur were in love. Despite your good qualities, I thought that if I was right, that you only cared for his money and position as Crown Prince. My suspicions about your relationship was confirmed a short while ago."

Mira-Liana's breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak. "I do not deny that I love him, Sire. But I do not care about the luxuries he would bring to me if I married him."

"I know," said Uther. "I heard you talking to him last night."

"And what have you decided?" she asked.

"I have decided that your rank matters little. You are a good woman with a decent head on your shoulders. There are few who would try and comfort their King as you and your brother did yesterday. And Arthur loves no other woman—it was you he asked for while you were gone last night. He called you his Ana. I may come to regret this, but if Arthur ever asks for your hand, you have my permission and my blessing to marry."

She was shocked. "Sire, I…" she could barely speak. "Thank you," she said, finally.

Uther gave her a small smile before changing the subject. "What did Gaius tell you? Will Arthur truly live?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith in those I care for," she said.

They sat in silence eventually Uther fell asleep and after several long hours, Mira-Liana finally joined him in slumber.

XXX

After much time, Arthur stirred and woke up. He was alive and healed. Uther and Mira-Liana also awoke and nearly cried at the sight of him.

Mira-Liana immediately kissed him on the lips, forgetting the King was there. But Uther only smiled and let it pass. She went into a corner to give father and son some privacy while Gaius went to inform Merlin that the cure had worked.

In her mind, she could hear Merlin's cries of joy and relief, making her smile.

"We thought we'd lost you," Uther said to Arthur.

"Don't worry, Father. I'm not going anywhere. I think someone's watching over me," said Arthur.

"I'm glad. On your long journey to become king, you'll need a guardian angel. Not to mention a brother figure and a wife."

Arthur was confused. "I don't understand."

"I mean those two servants of yours. Merlin and Mira-Liana," said Uther.

"Are you serious?" said Arthur, shocked.

"Don't you want to marry Mira-Liana and look to Merlin as a brother?"

"Of course I do, but I thought you wouldn't let me marry Ana. She and Merlin are servants. I didn't think you liked them."

"Nobody say anything about liking them. There have been times when she and her brother could've driven me mad. I don't have to like them," said Uther, but from his face, one could tell he did like them.

"I am happy, but what brought this decision about Ana on?"

"She was in here the other day talking to you. She poured out her heart to you and I heard everything. She loves you like your mother loved me. She is one to trust and her judgment is often wise. Just don't do anything stupid to her or I think her brother will hurt you—Crown Prince or not."

"Oh, believe me, I know that. Merlin gave me the protective brother speech a long time ago," said Arthur. "He said he'd kill me if I ever hurt her."

Uther laughed. "Well, you need them. They are people who will never betray you and they are exceedingly loyal." Then Uther changed the subject. "I shall inform the court their prince lives." He left and Arthur was left alone. His father would let him marry her. Arthur made a note to almost die more often if it meant getting his own way.

Mira-Liana laughed as she came out of her hiding place and sat with Arthur.

He touched her face and she covered his hand with her own.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she said.

"So am I, Ana," said Arthur, smiling. He frowned as he thought of something. "I remember you being in here earlier."

"You do?" said Mira-Liana.

"You were wiping my forehead and talking to me."

"I thought I was going to lose you. I merely said that I love you," said Mira-Liana.

"It was more than that," said Arthur. "Tell me again what you said."

"I don't remember," she lied.

"Yes, you do. Come on. Something about me being the biggest prat you'd ever met that first day, you and Merlin would help me, the fantastic King I'll be and something about the man I am inside."

"I never said any of that," said Mira-Liana, blushing.

"Mira-Liana," he said, laughing.

But she changed the subject and they talked about other things before Mira-Liana had to go back to Gaius's chambers. She kissed Arthur once more before leaving.

XXX

"How is he?" asked Merlin, when she came into their room.

"He's fine. He's just tired and needs to get his strength back," said Mira-Liana, as she sat next to him.

"That's good," said Merlin.

She sighed. "Merlin, I'm scared," she said, tears stinging her eyes.

Merlin instantly hugged her tight.

"I know, Mir," he said, rubbing her back. "I'm scared too."

They were both scared of what was going to happen to them. They knew they had done the right thing by giving up their lives to save Arthur's, but the thought of dying and never seeing their loved ones again for so long scared them.

They slept in the same bed that night, holding onto each other tight as they fell into troubled sleep.

XXX

But a surprise was headed their way. When morning came, they woke up. But they hadn't expected to wake up again. They ran downstairs to talk to Gaius.

"Gaius, we're alive!" said Merlin.

It was then that they noticed the body Gaius was kneeling by.

"What is it? What's happened?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Both of you, stay there."

But they didn't listen and gasped in horror when they saw it was Hunith. She lay on the floor, barely breathing, covered with boils and you could see her veins.

"Mother," they whispered.

"What happened to her?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know."

"Gaius, you have to do to something," said Mira-Liana.

"I can't."

"Please, Gaius. This wasn't supposed to happen," said Merlin.

"Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?" asked Gaius.

"Nimueh," said Mira-Liana.

"Nimeuh?" said Gaius.

"It was as you said. She demanded a life, but we bargained our lives, not our mother's," said Merlin.

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, Mira-Liana, I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't you dare give up," said Mira-Liana. "Not you. Don't you dare, Gaius."

Merlin took their mother's hand. "We will make you better, we promise."

XXX

Furious and outraged, the two ran to the Dragon's cave, where he was waiting.

"You knew this would happen! You had us trade our mother's life for Arthur's!" Merlin shouted.

"You both said you would do anything," said the Dragon calmly.

"Did you know our mother would die?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I knew the price would be a heavy one."

"Yet you sent us anyway," said Merlin.

"We need Arthur to live."

"We are not one of you!" Mira-Liana shouted.

"We are both creatures of the Old Religion. It is the source of your power."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin demanded.

"Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon—in two different ways, but it is your destiny. Only when Arthur is King can you return magic to the realm. Only then will I be free."

Everything suddenly made sense.

"So, that's all you care about?" said Mira-Liana, angrily. "We thought you were our friend!"

"I am more than that, you two. I am your kin."

"No, the only family we have by blood are Gaius and our mother. And you had us murder our mother," said Merlin.

"Her death is not in vain. We will achieve great things together, you two and I."

It was then that the two finally lost their tempers.

"You will _never _be released!" Mira-Liana shouted.

"For what you've done, we will make sure you never see the light of day," said Merlin.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana!" shouted the Dragon. He roared and fire shot towards them, but they reflected it off easily.

"You won't ever see us again," Mira-Liana spat, her voice full of venom.

XXX

They went back to Gaius's chambers and sat by him.

"How is she?" asked Merlin.

"She's sleeping."

"We have to save her," said Mira-Liana.

"You cannot."

"If the balance of the world needs lives, then it will take ours," said Merlin.

"No!" said Gaius.

"We must," said Mira-Liana.

"Are you two out of your minds? You are young. Your gifts and your destinies are too precious to sacrifice."

"Our destinies?" said Merlin. "Our destinies mean nothing to us if we cannot save her."

The two sighed.

"You have taught us so much, Gaius," said Mira-Liana. "You've given us a purpose for our skills. You have taught us magic can be used for greet deeds, but most of all, you have taught us to do what is right."

"I will not let you two sacrifice yourselves and…" said Gaius, but he was cut off.

"Then you leave us no other choice. We're sorry about this," said Merlin. "We truly are."

Before the old man could ask, he quickly muttered a spell to put Gaius to sleep and placed him on the bed. They then wrote two letters—one for Gwen and one for Arthur. They went to visit their mother and arranged for another servant to watch over her for a while.

"We're going to make you better, we promise," said Merlin, holding Hunith's hand.

"You two are such good children," said Hunith.

"But we don't want you to worry about us," said Mira-Liana. "We know that the gods will look after us and that one day, we'll see each other again."

Hunith just nodded. "I will miss you both," she said.

"And we will miss you," said Merlin.

They turned to the servant.

"Please, watch over her. If she needs anything, get it for her," said Mira-Liana.

"Yes, yes, of course," said the servant.

XXX

Merlin went to see Gwen.

"Gwen?" he said.

"Merlin," she said. "I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help her?"

"No," said Merlin. "But thank you."

He suddenly kissed her deeply as she returned the kiss. When they broke apart, he said hoarsely, "I love you. I love you so much, Guinevere."

"I love you too," she said. She looked at him with concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you yet," said Merlin. He handed her a sealed letter. "Mir and I have to go. Read this five minutes after we've left. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course," she said, puzzled.

He cupped her face and kissed her once more. "I will always love you, Gwen. Until the day I die."

"And I will always love you," said Gwen. "Merlin, please, what's going on?"

"I—" he took a deep breath and said. "Good-bye."

He ran off before Gwen could ask for an explanation. Without waiting, Gwen ripped open his letter and the read the following.

_My darling Gwen, _

_By the time you read this, I will have gone to the Isle of the Blessed with Mira-Liana to set right what's been done wrong. After Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast, my sister and I were desperate to save Arthur. Without him, Camelot would've fallen and chaos would've hit. I don't know what would've happened to you and I didn't want to risk any chance._

_After talking to the Great Dragon, we went to the Isle of the Blessed to find a cure for the Questing Beast's bite. Upon our arrival, we met Nimueh, the sorceress who had caused the Avanck and poisoned us. We made a deal with her—our lives in exchange for the cure for Arthur and the future of Camelot. We thought we were doing the right thing, but we were both scared and I regretted leaving you._

_But there was no choice and we had to make the deal. Arthur lived, but the price of his survival was not the life of mine and Mir's, but that of our mother's. We were lied to and now our mother is paying the price for what we've done. We cannot let her die for what we did. So we are going to fix this. We placed Gaius under a sleeping spell and he will not awaken for a while._

_I can think of no one else I would rather know my secret than you. The day you figured it out, I was glad. The days we met and the day we confessed our love for each were the best days of my life. You are what keeps me going and part of the reason I stay in Camelot. I don't know where I would be without you, Gwen._

_Please do not come after us. I could not bear it if I lost you. Leaving you behind is my only regret. You are my heart and my soul and the most precious thing I have in my life. I love you so much, my beautiful, perfect Guinevere. You stole the heart of a warlock the minute you met him. I will be in your heart forever,_

_Merlin._

Gwen dropped the letter and burst into tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. She knew she had to stop them before they were lost. But who could she turn to? Then it struck her. Arthur! Mira-Liana might've told him her secret and she could get Arthur's help. Either way, she had to risk it.

XXX

After Merlin's good-bye to Gwen, he joined Mira-Liana and they went to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur planned to ask Mira-Liana to marry him but then he saw the look on her face. She looked torn. Merlin also looked unwell, as though there was a heavy burden on his shoulders he did not wish to carry.

"Ah, Merlin, Ana," he said, pretending not to notice their distress.

"How are you?" asked Merlin.

"Good," said Arthur. "I suppose you have to give me something horrible tasting from Gaius?"

"I almost wish we did," said Mira-Liana. "Arthur, we need to talk to you."

"You two still haven't got it, have you?" he said, hoping his suspicions wouldn't be confirmed. "I decide when we need to talk."

"Not today," said Merlin.

Arthur sighed. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you two know who I am."

"Oh, we know who you are," said Mira-Liana.

"Good."

"You're a prat. You're a royal one," said Merlin.

Arthur smiled. "Are you ever going to change?" he asked.

"No, you'd get bored with us if we did," said Mira-Liana.

"Just promise us if you get more servants, don't get a boot-licker," said Merlin.

Arthur was worried again. "Are you trying to leave your jobs?"

Mira-Liana shook her head. "No, we're happy to be your servants until the day we die." Her voice trailed off. Now Arthur was really confused.

"Sometimes, I think I know you both, other times…" He trailed off unsure of what to say.

"We know you. You're a great warrior and one day, you're going to make a great king," said Merlin.

"You're very kind," said Arthur, sarcastically.

"If only you could learn to listen as well as you fight," said Merlin.

"Any other pointers?" Arthur asked. He would never understand Merlin and Mira-Liana. They didn't always respect him, they hardly ever listened to him. They were a pure mystery in themselves. And despite all this, he saw Merlin as a brother and he loved Mira-Liana. Maybe these were the reasons he cared.

"Not quite," said Mira-Liana. With tears in her eyes, she went over to Arthur's side, cupped his face and then kissed him as she silently cried. "Just don't be a prat and just know that I will always love you, Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you too, Ana," he whispered. He looked into her eyes. "What's happened?"

Neither of them replied, but Mira-Liana put a letter into his hands. "Don't open this until five minutes after we've left," she said.

"Later, Arthur," said Merlin.

The two of them left, leaving alone to wonder what all that was about. Deciding not to wait, he opened the letter.

_Dear Arthur,_

_If you're reading this, it can only mean we have gone to meet Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed and plan to save our mother's life by giving up our own. There is so much you need to know and yet so little time. Remember when you joined us in Elador and Will said he'd created the winds? He lied. It wasn't him. It was us. He was just being a good friend._

_We both know you wouldn't have killed us in Ealdor, but Will was just scared for us back then. I've wanted to tell you my secret so badly and I nearly did so many times, but I was scared and I wanted to make sure you were ready to know before I told you the truth about what Merlin and I were. I had to also think of Merlin as well and I didn't want to lose him._

_Please understand that while we practice magic, we are not a sorcerer and sorceress. A sorcerer and sorceress is something you can choose to be. We never chose to be what we are and we are a witch and warlock. Magic has just been a part of us since we were born and what we knew of it just increased over time._

_Our magic is different from that of a normal magic wielder. Magic chose us, my brother and I share a link that allows us to feel each other's emotions and speak through our minds, our powers are good alone but they are stronger if we both work together, and we were moving objects on instinct our entire lives._

_Upon our arrival in Camelot, we learnt of our destinies. We were supposed to protect you and watch over you until you became King and united the lands of Albion. But there was so much more to it than that. Merlin's destiny involved becoming your right-hand man as you brought back magic to Camelot._

_And mine, well, I didn't believe it at first, but I was destined to become your Queen and wife. But our destinies in the future mattered little to us because we cared about protecting _you_, not the Crown Prince. You're our greatest friend, the one Merlin considers a brother and you're the one I love more than my life's worth._

_The only ones who knew of our secret, were our mother, Gaius and Gwen. Our mother knew because she raised us and we were moving objects before we could talk. Gaius is our uncle and a mild sorcerer himself. But he has not practiced the craft for over twenty years and Uther already knows. As for Gwen, she figured it out and swore not to tell. Don't blame her, she was just being a good friend to us._

_We've saved your life with magic so many times, and we came close to telling you our secret so many more time than that. Now we must do as we promised we would long ago. To save your life from the Questing Beast's bite, we made a bargain with Nimueh—our lives in exchange for yours. But we were lied to and now our mother is dying. _

_Now we have to correct this wrong before it's too late. Just do a few things for us. Look after Gaius and Gwen and try and help our mother. Even if she doesn't return to our old village, just help her. Our only regret is that we will not get to see you become the King you're destined to be and Merlin will not see his Gwen again. _

_Forgive us for not telling you sooner and please don't despise us for this. We've only ever done what we believe to be right. We are forever honored to serve at your side, Arthur, and I will always love you. Remember that and please don't think of me or my brother badly now that you know._

_Forever,_

_Your Ana._

Arthur

"No," he whispered.

It couldn't be true. He couldn't believe the two people he'd cared for most—apart from his father—could do magic and were about to sacrifice themselves for their mother and himself. He suddenly remembered several times he'd come close to dying, only to be saved and have the twins' by his side. He stood up. He would not lose them—not if he could help it.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Gwen came into the room. She held a letter in her hands and tears were streaming down her face. "Arthur, I'm sorry, but Merlin and Mira-Liana, they're gone. They're gone."

"Shh, shh, I know," said Arthur, putting a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't that surprised that Gwen the witch and warlock's secret. Merlin had loved the girl since they'd met and Gwen was Mira-Liana's best friend.

"We have to help them somehow," said Gwen.

"And we will," said Arthur. "Come on. We have to get Gaius.

Gwen protested, but the old man was starting to come around and was shocked at what Merlin and Mira-Liana had done and the fact that Arthur now knew. They decided that all three of them would go to the Isle and stop them. Sneaking out was no problem once Uther had been drugged and the three of them swiftly left the gates of Camelot, not quite knowing what to expect.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana went back to the Isle of the Blessed. Upon arrival, Nimueh already looked smug.

"Back again so soon, young witch and warlock?" she said.

"What have you done?" Mira-Liana shouted.

"Arthur will live. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You're killing our mother," said Merlin.

"I told you both there would be a price."

"You lied to us! We offered you our lives in exchange for Arthur's, not our mother's or anyone else's!" said Mira-Liana.

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored! To save a life, a life must be taken. You both knew this."

"It is not the Old Religion that has done this," Merlin snarled. "It's you, abusing your power!"

"Come now you two. Surely, we're too valuable to each other to be enemies?" said Nimueh.

"Why have you done this?" Mira-Liana demanded.

Nimueh ignored them. "With my help, Arthur can become King. Magic can restored to Camelot and we can bring a new age to the Kingdom. That is, if you will accept my help."

"We will _never _accept your help!" said Merlin. "We will help make Arthur become King and you will never see that day!"

Mira-Liana and Merlin grabbed each other's hand and shouted, "Escrimes!"

But Nimueh blocked it, easily. "Your childish tricks are useless against me, you two—even with your combined forces! Forbae!"

Magic was shot at the two, but they dodged it and the spell hit a wall and caused it to collapse.

"The three of us are creatures of the Old Religion. You should join me," said Nimueh.

"You think we would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic user such as you? You must be mad. What we said earlier still stands: we will _never _join you!" Mira-Liana shouted.

Nimueh shot more magic at them and this time, it hit them in the chests, causing them to fall back in pain and close their eyes.

"Pity," Nimueh said. "Together we could have ruled the world."

"ANA!" shouted Arthur.

"MERLIN!" shouted Gwen and Gaius.

They had arrived and heard the entire confrontation, but they had come too late as they knelt by the twins' side.

"You murderess!" Arthur shouted to Nimueh.

"Do not dare, challenge me, Arthur Pendragon," Nimueh snarled. "You cannot harm me anymore than your little lover and brother can now!"

With that, she turned around and continued to walk.

But a shock was coming.

Merlin and Mira-Liana felt such powerful anger as they stood and their chests healed. They took no notice of Arthur, Gwen and Gaius.

"You've made huge mistake, Nimueh," said Merlin.

"You should not have tried to kill our loved ones," said Mira-Liana.

Nimueh turned in surprise that the two were not dead.

Merlin and Mira-Liana grabbed hands and raised their free ones and clouds surrounded the Isle. Lightning bolts struck Nimueh. Bolt after bolt until she disintegrated into a pile of black smoke. It began to rain as Merlin and Mira-Liana collapsed to their knees in exhaustion and Arthur, Gwen and Gaius went to their sides and helped them to stand.

"Arthur?" said Mira-Liana, surprised at his arrival.

"Gwen, Gaius, what're you doing here?" said Merlin.

"We came for you two. Are you alright?" asked Gaius.

"We're fine, we're just tired," said Mira-Liana. "Remind us _never _to use magic as powerful as that again."

"I think we manage that," said Gwen. She wrapped her arms tightly around Merlin and showed him with kisses. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again!"

"Believe me, I won't," said Merlin, returning her affection and kissing her with an equal passion.

"The two of you have done it. With Nimueh's death, the balance has been restored and Camelot is released from a great threat. That makes the two of you the greatest witch and warlock ever. I'm so proud of you both," said Gaius.

"Thanks, Gaius," said Mira-Liana. She turned to Arthur, who had yet to speak. "Arthur, I—"

"Just shut up, Ana," he interrupted. "Just shut up."

With that, he held her tightly and kissed her.

"If you _ever _do something as stupid as that again, I swear I will kill you. I thought I was going to lose you," he said.

"Never," said Mira-Liana, her throat tightening as she remembered that she and her brother almost _had _died for the sake of Arthur and their mother. "What was it you once told me? 'Nothing could keep me away from you for too long.'"

Arthur laughed as he held her hands in his. "Ana, there's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

He got on one knee and slipped a small silver and sapphire ring on her finger. "I love you more than you know. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my Queen?"

Mira-Liana gasped and was speechless. For so long, she'd dreamed of this moment and had even _longed _for it on occasion, but she had never thought it would be so soon or be like this. "Yes," she said, tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes!"

Arthur smiled and more joy followed as Gwen accepted Merlin's proposal. Her ring was a thin gold band with a small pearl which suited her. The moment couldn't be any happier.

"Well, now that that's all settled, would you two mind stopping this blasted rain?" said Gaius, making them all laugh before Merlin and Mira-Liana did as he asked.


	14. Myth's End

Myth's End

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

After the five left the Isle of the Blessed, they found out Hunith had made a full recovery and would be fine. After a little while longer in Ealdor, she chose to stay in Camelot so she could watch over her children and watch their futures take place.

In the years that followed after Nimueh's death, much changed in Camelot. Merlin and Gwen married and following their union came the marriage of Mira-Liana and Arthur. The weddings were the celebrations of the century and many marveled at the unions. Ten years after the weddings, Uther passed away in his sleep and was mourned by many.

After Uther's death, Arthur and Mira-Liana were crowned the King and Queen of Camelot. Under their rule, the lands of Albion were united at last and a Golden Age fell upon Camelot. There was peace, prosperity and joy throughout the kingdom. No one of magic was persecuted any longer. Magic was restored to Camelot's walls. The Council of Magic was formed and Merlin was the High Warlock with Gwen and Gaius as his two advisors. Under his and Mira-Liana's direction, a peaceful Age of Magic came.

As Mira-Liana and Arthur ruled, it seemed everything fell into place. The Lady Morgana eventually found her own love, a powerful elf by the name of Frik, and married. She recognized her gifts as a Seer and was not persecuted for her powers. Mordred, the little druid boy they had once helped, eventually returned to Camelot, not to cause harm but to study under Gaius's medical teachings as he had gained a love for healing after Mira-Liana had healed him. The Royal Family was more than happy to have him back and Morgana looked to him as a son.

When people questioned Arthur's decision to marry a servant girl and allow magic back in the kingdom, he would just say, "Magic is neither good nor bad, but magic was what saved my life and gave me my Queen and my brother."

The sword, which was once made more powerful with the Great Dragon's help, was eventually retrieved from the lake by Arthur and given the name of Excalibur and with that sword, few ever dared to conquer Camelot.

The Great Dragon was never freed and remained in his prison for the remainder of his life for what he had done. Some say after he died, he took place in the stars so he could be truly free at last and watch over those with magic.

As for Gaius, the elderly physician who once used magic, he continued in his job for many years until he had to retire and lived peacefully in Camelot for the rest of his days.

And Merlin, Mira-Liana, Arthur and Gwen continued to watch over the people for eighty and five years, but no one—man or warlock—can live forever. Eventually, after all their children and grandchildren were grown, the four passed on, but their legend lived on.

For centuries, the people would speak of Royal Family and the Golden Age that was brought upon the lands. Some say they continue to live on in all of us in whatever magic there is in the world and always watch over the world just as they had while they lived.

**The End**


End file.
